


Blood, Lust, and the Order of the Gray Skull

by pencilxpaper



Series: Blood, Lust, and the Order of the Gray Skull [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Catra is so thirsty, F/F, Halloween, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampire Adora, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilxpaper/pseuds/pencilxpaper
Summary: Adora has been stalking the night for two hundred years, never questioning her nature. That all changes when she finds her next hunt, a girl with mismatched eyes whose idea of flirting is property damage.(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)In honor of Halloween 2020, a vampire romance where Shadow Weaver and Prime both die and Adora gets a redemption arch. Enjoy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Blood, Lust, and the Order of the Gray Skull [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995349
Comments: 621
Kudos: 985
Collections: dianatyrbo she-ra, read again she ra





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The mature rating is for vampire-related things: blood, vampire death, and overall vampire sexiness

Adora’s hands shook as she stepped into the only 24-hour laundromat in the area, and thankfully it was empty except for the attendant. She wore her black leather jacket zipped up to hide that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Her shirt was in the bag in her hand, hanging heavy with pooled blood. The night’s hunt had gone badly.

The attendant on duty sat at the desk with her head in a book. She had wild brown hair, caramel-colored skin, and delicate features, including a slender neck. Adora had just eaten but felt the hunger rising again, and averted her eyes. _Focus_ , she told herself.

She picked a random machine to dump the shirt. The water filled, taking on a pink hue that she hoped wasn’t suspicious. She saw the display. To wash one shirt was going to take an hour. She didn't have an hour. Sunrise was only forty minutes away. _What a stupid night. A stupid mistake_. Her stomach, only partially full, still twisted in knots.

She forced herself to breathe. She had to think. Her eyes landed on a sign that she must have seen a hundred times before. This place had a wash and fold service. She tried to breathe slowly and deeply. She needed to act normal. 

Adora checked her reflection in the machine to make sure she had no blood on her face before heading to get the attendant’s attention. She tried to smile as she walked up. “Hey, the sign says you have wash and fold service.”

The attendant didn’t look up from her book.

“Excuse me? Ma’am?”

“Just a moment. This is a good part,” the attendant replied.

Adora’s heart rate spiked. She leaned onto the counter, staring intently at the woman’s name tag. “What kind of name is Catra anyway?”

The attendant moved nothing but her eyes, leveling a pair of mismatched ones on Adora. It took her off guard. One was amber and almost golden, and the other a striking blue. It made Adora’s hunger rise instinctively, replacing the panic with a sudden desire. 

The woman’s unique eyes widened as she put down the book and looked Adora over and smiled. “Step on me, please.”

“What?”

The woman winced and recovered. “Sorry. What did you want?”

“I need to use your wash and fold service. I need you to move my shirt from the wash to the drier, and hold it for tomorrow.”

Catra folded up her book and gave the customer her full attention. “That’s not a wash and fold. That’s extra.”

“How much extra?”

Catra glanced at Adora’s jacket and shrugged. “A hundred bucks.”

“What?”

Catra leaned back in her chair, obviously enjoying her effect. “Desperation costs more. It’s a hundred under the table, or else you can deal with it yourself.”

Adora’s eye twitched, and she clenched her fists. “I don’t have a hundred.”

“Then, how much do you have on you?”

Adora gritted her teeth, glaring at the woman, as she searched her pockets. Everything she had on her, she got from her last meal. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a bill half soaked in blood. She stuck it back in before the attendant could get more than a glance at it. 

Catra leaned forward with great interest. “Was that blood?”

Adora’s brain filled with alarm, and she worked to keep her face still. She pulled a clean ten out of her other pocket and put it on the counter.

“I want the bloody bill too.”

“What?”

“It’s a twenty. Hand it over.”

Adora glared at the woman as she slowly reached back to get the bill. She slapped it on the counter, blood smearing as she moved it forward.

Catra took it without breaking eye contact and hid it behind the counter. Her body language shifted, more fluid, more interested. “Do you have a name I can label it with?”

The adrenaline already going through Adora’s system didn’t let her think before she spoke. She broke a rule and gave her real name. “Adora.”

Catra smiled big, leaning forward. “Well, Adora, pleasure doing business with you. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Going back empty-handed wasn’t great, but getting caught with a piece of clothing covered in blood was much worse. She left in a hurry to beat the sun home.

***

The sky was already changing colors when she entered the black wrought iron gates of her sire’s home. It was a modest building that only survived because of Adora’s nighttime handyman efforts. As she got closer, she noticed a few things she would have to fix the next night. She reached the door and hesitated. The night’s anger was still hanging around her, and her jacket might be a dead giveaway that nothing had gone as planned. She took a breath to steady her nerves and opened the door.

She stepped into the dark hall and sealed the growing sunlight out by shutting it firmly behind her. The corridor opened up into the house’s center, a room that held nothing but chairs, a table, and a fireplace.

Adora breathed a sigh of relief as she started going up the stairs to her room. She might just get to go to bed without having to explain herself. She was about to reach her door when a movement in the shadows startled her.

“You’re late,” the figure said in a dark and low voice.

“I got distracted.”

Shadow Weaver wasn’t wearing her mask, and Adora recoiled at her look. Somehow, after all this time, she had never really gotten used to it. Shadow Weaver’s fangs never retreated. Her skin all over had scars from a spell gone wrong. Her red eyes blazed at Adora. “How was the hunt?”

“Successful.” She reached for the doorknob of her room, only to find herself stopped by Shadow Weaver’s hands on her face.

Shadow Weaver forced Adora to look at her and moved in close. “You don’t look well-fed. Did you spill it?”

Her sire’s influence was oppressive, like stale air on a hot summer night. She was instantly angry at herself for losing the money, and it wasn’t even going to save her from getting in trouble. She felt the words coming out of her mouth. “She ran. I got her, but-”

Shadow Weaver released her and leveled a calm expression on Adora. “Screaming victims might be fun, but calm prey is safe. You need to do better.”

“I will, next time. Just- trust me.” She felt for the doorknob to her room behind her back and opened it. She ducked inside to get out of Shadow Weaver’s immediate presence and slowly closed the door behind her before taking a relaxed breath. 

She could feel the heat of the sun outside innately, and it made her tired. She took off her jacket, threw it on the back of her chair, and collapsed onto the bed.

The sun moved in an arch over the house. It was an ever-present pressure that any vampire could feel weighing on them as they slept. Some dreamt of being able to walk in its warmth, but Adora had no such nostalgic desires. She didn’t remember the sun, so instead, she dreamt of dancing at old lavish parties and feeding. She woke up feeling exhausted, got dressed in her only other shirt, and got out to retrieve the other one.

She walked into the laundromat and found the attendant reading her book as if she had never left.

Adora, still exhausted from her partial feeding, went to the counter.

Catra immediately looked up. “Oh, you came back. Oh, Shit!” She dropped her book. “I forgot.”

Adora froze, stared at her with wide eyes and eyebrows raised. “You didn’t dry the shirt.”

Catra smiled sheepishly. “I think it’s still over there.”

Adora went straight to it, and when she opened the machine, the smell was strong. She grabbed her damp shirt and took it back to the counter. “I want my money back.”

Catra inhaled deeply through her teeth. “And normally, I’d give it back, but I spent it.”

“So- you’re saying you don't have thirty dollars at all?”

Catra smiled wide and pulled the pockets of her jacket inside out. “Not a penny.”

Adora’s fist clenched, and she could feel her fangs pushing against her lip. She barely managed to hold them back. The partial feeding from yesterday was catching up with her. 

Catra, watching the reaction, quickly offered, “But, you can see it’s a slow night. I can make it up to you another way, hot stuff.” She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis. “What do you say we get out of here for a while?”

Adora stared at her, completely at a loss. “You would- leave with me willingly?”

Catra reached over to the ‘attendant on duty; sign, flipped it around to reveal a little manual clock that said ‘Attendant will be back in ______ minutes.’ She moved the clock from five to ten to twenty, to thirty. “I mean, how long do you need?”

Adora watched, confused, but tried to remember how long a feeding took. “I don't know. Ten?”

Catra’s eyes went wide, as she got a big smile. “I mean, I’m good but not a miracle worker.”

Her body was getting ready to feed. It made her impatient. “I only need ten. Let’s go.”

Catra’s mouth dropped before she regained herself and grabbed her red jacket, and got up to practically run to the door.

Adora followed slowly behind, her fangs already emerging. Once they were out, she checked to see that they were still alone. There wasn’t another soul in sight.

“Oh, wow. Is the black mustang yours?” Catra stopped just outside the door.

Adora’s red eyes were on the girl, unblinking. She bared her fangs. She moved forward and, in a swift and practiced movement clutched Catra’s body, grabbing her hair to pull her head aside, to make that slender neck more accessible. She opened her mouth over the vein pulsing life-giving blood when the woman moved. It was a subtle movement, but it was fast and effective. Adora looked up to see an elbow coming down on her face.

Adora let go and staggered back as a rush of her dark blood flowed freely from her nostrils. 

Catra spun around. “Oh shit. Sorry! It was instinct! You surprised me.”

Adora staggered back into the door, covering her face with her hands if only to hide her fangs. 

“Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

Adora groaned. No ambulances. No authorities. She shook her head. She tried to both contain the bleeding and shift back to her normal form. She tried to talk, but her kind’s thick blood was in her mouth, and the taste was bitter and overwhelming.

“Well, it’s what you get for being impatient.”

Adora groaned and managed to clear her mouth enough to say, “Fuck you.”

“Please,” Catra said with a laugh.

Adora shook her head. She wanted to end this woman right there, but she couldn’t do it like this. She would have to leave, re-group. She moved her hand away from her face only when her fangs were gone, but the blood was still flowing from her nose, over her lips, and down her chin.

Catra managed a sheepish grin as she saw the amount of blood covering Adora’s face and her shirt. “Wow. Are you sure you don’t need an ambulance?”

Adora was exhausted. Losing blood was the opposite of what she needed. She was already hungry, and this just made her weaker. She stood straight and focused on breathing slowly out of her nose- blowing bubbles until the bleeding slowed.

Catra winced as she watched. “So, is your nose broken or what?”

Adora didn’t even check. She didn’t need to. It would heal on its own eventually, no matter how bad it was. Blood covered her only other shirt. Shadow Weaver was going to lecture her for hours. The blood was starting to seep into her pants.

Catra’s eyes were on the shirt too. “I guess this kind of ruined the mood- and it’s my fault, so at least let me wash it for you.”

Adora glared at the woman. 

Catra gave her a toothy smile. “I’ll take it home and wash it and bring it back tomorrow. We call it even. What do you say?” Catra offered a hand.

Adora looked at the smile, then the hand, and was just so tired. “Fine.” She took off her jacket, and she reached for the shirt’s edge. She slipped it off.

Catra froze as she realized Adora wasn’t wearing a bra. As the woman handed her the bloody shirt, she had a full view in the moonlight of Adora’s athletic physique and her chest. It was a lot to take in at once. Near flawless, except a row of dotted scars on her shoulder, which she almost didn’t see. Catra’s mouth went dry. She took the shirt, all pretense of coolness gone.

Adora didn’t notice the effect she was having on the woman and grabbed her jacket to cover herself. Adora stood up and leveled her gaze on the woman. “I’ll be back tomorrow- What are you looking at?”

Catra’s brain short-circuited as she said, “A missed opportunity.”

Adora zipped up her jacket and glared at her. “That had better be clean tomorrow.” Tired, hungry, and shirtless again, she sulked away into the dark back towards her car.

Catra stood, her face hot, her smile growing, and a cute girl’s bloody shirt in her hands. What a fantastic night.

***

Catra arrived at her apartment and immediately threw the shirt in the sink. She started rummaging through the kitchen. While she searched, she heard someone emerging from the back room. “Rise and shine, Glimmer,” she called back.

The pink and purpled haired short girl stopped when she reached the kitchen. She stood there still in her oversized t-shirt she wore instead of pajamas and woke up enough to notice the small pile of bottles that Catra gathered next to the sink. “So, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Catra popped the top on a bottle of red wine they hadn’t quite finished from that last weekend and dumped it into the sink.

Glimmer moved a bit closer, leaning in to see. “Is that a bloody shirt?”

“Yeah.” Catra single-mindedly drained the bottle, then put it aside and grabbed the mustard.

Glimmer watched with mild amusement. “So- I assume that’s not your shirt.”

“Nope.”

Glimmer took a long breath before asking, “Whose bloody shirt is that, Catra?”

Catra was focused as she picked up the soy sauce and let it glug onto the garment. “I got this girl's attention today, and I don’t want to let it go.” That was, at least, not a lie. Catra gave herself points for that.

Glimmer sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “This isn’t how you’re supposed to flirt.”

Catra put the soy sauce down and started rubbing it in. “I could key her car instead.” She nearly lost herself thinking of repaying Adora for that one.

“So, how did the shirt get bloody in the first place?”

Catra worked on translating everything into Glimmer appropriate language. “Oh, I cheated her out of thirty dollars, and I accidentally elbowed her in the nose when she groped me.”

Glimmer stared at her wide-eyed. “Did this happen at work?”

Catra nodded.

“You’re going to get fired, if not murdered. Why did you cheat her out of the money?”

“Again, Glimmer, to get her attention. Try to keep up.” She held up a bottle of hot sauce. “Do you think Cholula will stain?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she opened it and started pouring.

Glimmer moved forward, grabbing the bottle out of her hand. “Just wash it and stop wasting our condiments.”

Catra’s nose scrunched up, displeased at the suggestion.

“We’ll brainstorm ways you can just ask her out like a normal person later. What do you like about her anyway? It sounds like she’s kind of aggressive.” Glimmer paused for a moment before replying to herself, “Oh no, wait- I get it. Nevermind. Just try not to die before movie night. Bow is looking forward to meeting you.”

Catra grabbed the mess of a shirt out of the sink. “He’s not going to like me.” She headed toward their washing machine.

“Of course he’ll like you.”

“I doubt that,” Catra muttered to herself as she threw the top of the apartment washer open and dumped the shirt in. She’d wash it on extra hot. Maybe it would shrink.

Glimmer followed her, grabbing the detergent and rushing to get some in before Catra slammed the top closed and glared at her. Glimmer flashed back, saying sarcastically, “He just has to see what a kind and generous person you are.”

Catra dialed in the worst settings and started it before Glimmer noticed. “What if I don’t like him? Did you ever think of that?”

“Everyone likes him. Mom even likes him.”

“She would.”

“Just give him a chance, and he’ll give you a chance. I promise.” Glimmer moved to hold both Catra’s shoulders, forcing her to look her in the eye. “I know what you’re thinking. You’re worried he won’t like you, and that I’ll stop liking you too.”

Catra’s shoulders fell, a sad look on her face for being called out.

“But that’s not going to happen.” She pulled Catra into a hug. 

Catra melted into it, but would never admit it made her feel better. “Whatever.”

Glimmer pulled back with a smile. “He likes the stories I’ve told of you so far.”

“You told him stories about me? Wow, you’re dumb. I’m surprised he’s still with you after a move like that.”

“Shut up!” Glimmer hit Catra playfully in the shoulder before glancing at the clock on the washer. “I have to get going, or I’ll be late. Early managers meeting this morning.” She looked back at Catra. “Just try not to get murdered, ok?”

“No promises. She’ll either kill me, or I’ll have to put a sock on the apartment door. Those are the only two possible reactions to this.”

Glimmer sighed. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Catra said quietly while Glimmer walked away to get ready. She turned back to the washer and wondered how expensive the shirt was. How many minutes would Adora want for that?

***

The next night, Adora stood in the laundromat, wearing a moldy shirt and shaking with rage. She held her other shirt up, a mix of brown and yellow stains covering the front. “What even is this?”

“I think my roommate threw something in the wash with it. I didn’t even see the stain till I got here. I’m sure I can get it out.” Catra leaned in.

Adora put the shirt down on the counter, rubbing her face in her hands before looking at the woman before her. “You’re a disaster, you know that?”

Catra arched her back and made intense eye contact. “I can be if that’s what you want.”

Adora glared at her and made a decision. She was going to end this girl in the most intimate of ways, but it was going to have to wait for another night. Adora grabbed the shirt and left without saying another word.

Catra’s smile disappeared as she watched Adora leave. Groaning at herself, she slumped onto the desk, hitting her head gently on the surface. She didn’t want to admit it, but maybe Glimmer was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora turned on the basement light, where they kept a collection of useful uniforms and old clothes. She found one quickly and started putting it on in front of the mirror.

Shadow Weaver descended the stairs behind her. “You seem focused,” she said quietly.

Adora sighed and took off the hat to adjust her ponytail. “I’m hunting.”

Shadow Weaver raised an eyebrow and looked her over. “What’s your plan?”

“I followed her home. She lives in an apartment complex with a roommate. I wake her roommate up, say there’s been an electrical emergency, and she lets me in. I hide. Target comes home. Success.” 

“What about the roommate?”

Adora paused. “What about her?”

Shadow Weaver sighed. “What happens to her?”

“Oh... I kill her.”

“Are you going to eat her?”

“Sure.”

“Then why bother waiting for the other one? You’ll be full.”

Adora’s brows furrowed as she glared into the mirror. “Ok, then I’ll just kill her.”

Shadow Weaver went to the clothes to pull out another uniform jacket. She handed it to Adora. “The different utilities have the same logo. You’re wearing the water utility jacket.”

Adora mentally kicked herself for the mistake. She grabbed the jacket and switched them out.

“You’re not being careful. If you’re going to try to get into the house, you’ll need to slow down and think. Where are you going to hide?”

Adora focused on butting the new uniform up. “I don’t know. The closet maybe.”

“What if there isn't a closet?”

“Then I’ll hide under the bed.”

“What if she sleeps on the couch?”

“You’re not helping.”

“You’re not thinking this through.”

Adora busied her hands, adjusting the badge. “I’m winging it, ok? It will be fine.”

Shadow Weaver moved behind Adora, looking over her shoulder into the mirror. “I can see the headlines now. A whole apartment complex was murdered in one night because one young vampire didn’t stop to think things through.” She narrowed her eyes at Adora. “We don’t need that kind of attention. You need to practice being quiet and intentional, especially in this hunt. Use the element of surprise, and be fast and decisive. Don’t give them time to react.”

“I don’t need a lecture.”   


“This is the exact scenario that a vampire’s influence is good for. Hypnotizing your victims ensures a quiet kill.” Shadow Weaver grabbed Adora’s arm and held it up to the mirror. “Use your hand to help your mind focus. Let your fangs emerge and focus your intent. You’ll feel something like a pull toward them. Issue simple commands.” Shadow Weaver let go of Adora’s arm.

“It’s not going to work. I keep trying, but it never works.”

“Giving up before you start is a good way to make sure it never happens.” Shadow Weaver started combing her sharp fingers through Adora’s hair. “You need to keep trying. Every hunt should get us closer to our goal.” She let Adora’s hair fall as she turned to leave. “I expect a full report when you return.” She headed back up the stairs.

Adora’s shoulders fell. She put the utility cap on and tried to hype herself up for what she was about to do. Her sire’s pep talk wasn’t helping.

On the drive to the apartment building, she tried to tamper the mix of fear of failure and excitement swelling in her. She marched up the stairs, rang the doorbell, and knocked loudly. She waited, listening to the door, and heard a rustling inside.

The door opened, and a short, curvy woman with pink hair stuck her head out, eyes half-open and already yawning. “What do you want?”

Adora smiled big and pointed to her uniform’s logo, “I’m from the electric company. There’s been an event, and I need to check your breaker box.”

The woman rubbed her eyes. “In the middle of the night?”

“It’s an emergency, ma’am.”

She groaned and stepped aside as she pulled the door open. “Come on in, and make it quick.”

Adora felt a rush as she stepped over the threshold. That feeling never got old. The roommate turned her back to Adora. Adora flexed her fingers and started to move in for a quick kill.

“I’m going back to bed. Lock up when you’re done. If you steal anything, I’ll hunt you down like a dog.” She yawned again and headed back to her bedroom.

Adora froze and, instead of murder, just watched her problem go back to bed and almost immediately start snoring. She couldn't believe her luck. She smiled and went back to lock the front door and turn off the lights.

***

Catra parked her motorcycle and pulled off her helmet with a sigh. No sign of the tall blonde that night, and the thought dragged her down. The hottest thing she had seen in months, a ten-minute wonder with great tits, abbs, and biceps, and she let her slip away. She climbed up the stairs, more exhausted by that thought than the slow night at work.

She was glad Glimmer wasn’t up yet, and quickly went to her room and shut the door. She didn’t want to have to admit Glimmer was right, at least not to her face. If her friend saw her, she’d know immediately. 

She tossed her jacket onto her dresser and started unbuttoning her shirt. 

Inside the closet, Adora realized that Shadow Weaver was right. She hadn’t thought this through enough. Through the slats of the closet door, she saw the shirt fall from Catra’s shoulders, revealing a mass of tattoos covering the woman’s back, shoulders, and arms. Adora could hear her own heart beating in her ears. Her face felt hot. That small closet felt so warm.

Catra yawned and reached behind to take off her bra.

Adora panicked, letting her fangs emerge. She closed her eyes, held out her hand like Shadow Weaver showed her, and tried to focus. She felt a pull. “Stop,” she commanded quietly. She waited and slowly opened her eyes to find Catra frozen in place, her arms limp at her sides.

Adora’s eyes went wide, her eyebrows lifted. Was it possible that it worked? “Turn around.”

Catra turned, her eyes glazed over and unfocused.

Adora pushed the door to the closet open and stared in wonder at the unexpected accomplishment. She smiled. The hunt was going better than expected. Her eyes drifted down. She felt her cheeks go flush as she realized Catra’s front was also covered in ink, and it led her eyes to- “Turn back around!”

Catra turned away and stood still, awaiting the next command.

Adora took a moment to compose herself. It was a success, right? She took a few deep breaths. She moved forward. All she had to do was bite. It was going to be a slow, steady feed from a not fighting, not screaming victim. It should be easy. Shadow Weaver would be so proud. “Tilt your head,” Adora said gently.

Catra did, and Adora moved fast to be behind her. The woman moaned.

Adora froze. Were they supposed to moan? She put her hands on the woman’s arms. She bared her fangs as the hunger grew in her. Her feeds were usually so fast, so violent. It was different to feel them, smell them. She moved forward, putting her lips to the woman’s throat, and again the touch elicited a moan. That sound made Adora feel something else, something entirely too human. It was distracting. “Stop making noises.”

Catra closed her eyes, baring her neck even further, leaning back into Adora. That movement, the warm feeling of another body willingly pressing into hers overwhelmed Adora’s senses. “Fuck,” she breathed to herself at the feeling and the rush it brought.

Catra spun around, eager for contact. Her hands were everywhere at once, her body pressing up against Adora in the most intimate of ways.

“No! That’s not what I-” Adora pulled back, throwing her hand up. “Stop! Just stop!”

Catra stopped but, despite the influence, pouted at yet another disappointment for the night.

Adora breathed heavy. “I am so sorry. I can’t-” Why was she apologizing? She should just take her quick and end it. She willed her body to do it, but her body was too distracted. She needed to abort. Leave. Regroup. She needed to get out fast before it turned into something completely different. She kept her hand out, keeping Catra at arm’s length until she made her way to the door. She relaxed her focus, releasing the girl as she bolted through the apartment.

Catra blinked. What had she been thinking about for the last few minutes? Her brain was fuzzy, but her body wasn’t. She felt tingly and warm, and- when had she gotten so turned on? She sighed to herself at what a disaster she was. Had she been thinking of Adora? It was almost like she could smell her. She glanced up to see that her bedroom door was still open. That was odd. She could sware she had closed it already. It must be exhaustion. She closed the door, locked it, and figured she’d take full advantage of the mood she was in.

***

Adora sped home, trying to think of how to explain this to Shadow Weaver. She opened the door to their home and found her sire waiting for her in the hall lurking in the shadows.

“How did the hunt go?”

On the whole drive there, Adora hadn’t been able to think of anything to say but, “Bad, really bad.”

“What happened? Are you being followed?”

“No- Uh- My influence worked.”

Shadow Weaver moved in, staring intently into Adora’s eyes. “Really? What were the conditions?”

Adora staggered back into the door. “Conditions?”

Shadow Weaver sighed and quickly clarified, “Some vampires can only influence those who are scared. Some can only influence virgins. Some can only influence people whose name starts with P. It’s different for everyone.”

“All this time and you never said anything about conditions.”

Shadow Weaver shrugged. “Well, you had never done it before. I figured it wasn’t relevant.”

“You- let me go into a house, telling me to try to use my influence, knowing there was a chance that this girl didn’t meet my conditions? Don’t you think that’s a bit reckless?”

“You’re focusing on the wrong part. The point is, you finally did it! We can apply to get into the Horde with this kind of progress.” She turned, looking wistful. “I’ll contact Hordak for a trial this month. We’ll bother figuring out your conditions later.” She started walking away and stopped abruptly, looking back over her shoulder. “You said the hunt didn’t go well. What happened?”

“It was bad. I messed up and cussed, and she uh- she misunderstood. Anyway, I ran.”

Shadow Weaver’s expression turned dark as she studied Adora. “What cuss word?”

Adora squirmed under that look. “Fuck.”

Shadow Weaver burst into laughter, loud and dark like she hadn’t laughed in decades. 

Adora’s whole body sank in defeat.

Shadow Weaver, still laughing, but slowly regaining herself, walked back into their house and took her favorite seat next to the fire. “This is priceless. I’m almost sad I have no one to tell.”

Adora followed her in. “This isn’t helping. What do I do about it?”

“What do you think the influence is supposed to do? It exploits their basic instincts. Some exploit fear, some anger, and others exploit their desires. Your influence is working as intended, and you ran away.”

“What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t just stand there.”

“You should have killed her, and quickly. As it is, you’ll have to go back and kill her tomorrow night. You can’t leave them alive once they’ve seen you, influenced or not. Those are the rules.”

Adora’s shoulders fell as she thought of going through all that all over again.

Shadow Weaver leaned back in her chair, resting her head against her hand. “Don’t get discouraged. This is all part of the learning process. We all go through it. Next time, be careful of what you say while they’re under your influence.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adora responded automatically before turning to her room and running up the stairs. She wanted to forget the night had happened at all, and she couldn’t wait for the relative oblivion of sleep.

***

Early the next evening before work, Catra reluctantly sat in Glimmer’s car. Movie night had come all too fast. Once Glimmer started driving toward the city, Catra’s mood soured. “Is he one of those douchebags who live in the city?”

“No. He lives in the suburbs.”

“Somehow, that’s worse.”

“Stop assuming you won’t like him. He’s not like the others.” 

Catra focused on the road ahead. That was the problem. He didn’t seem like the others.

They turned down a road into a small neighborhood with stone signs and all new construction. Glimmer parked the car in front of a cute little garden home with flowers in full bloom despite the chill that was starting in the air. Catra felt sick to her stomach just looking at it.

“Just relax and be yourself,” Glimmer said with a smile and a pat on Catra’s knee before she got out. 

Catra forced herself to follow. She stuck her hands in her pockets and prepared herself for whatever opened the door as Glimmer rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and a man answered with male model level smooth dark skin, perfect tight curly hair, and a crop top. Upon seeing him, Catra had already mentally moved Glimmer out of the apartment. Glimmer and this guy were expecting their third child. She was already pushed entirely out of Glimmer’s life. Catra shivered, shaking the thought out. No matter what it felt like, there was still time to salvage this. 

Glimmer engulfed him in a hug and kissed his cheek. “Hey there, hot stuff.” She pulled back and planted a hand on Catra’s back to push her forward. “Bow, this is my best friend, Catra.”

He gave Catra a sweet smile and held out his hand. “I’m so happy to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you!”

She didn’t take his hand. “What part? The time I spent in juvie or the multiple arrests?”

Glimmer elbowed Catra in the ribs. “She's excited to meet you. Wouldn't stop talking about it the whole way here.”

Catra elbowed her back, and Glimmer glared at her before Bow stepped aside and motioned for them to come in. “Please, make yourselves at home.”

Glimmer rushed past him, nearly squealing with delight, and Catra followed slowly.

He had an immaculate house filled with a faint smell of potpourri. The living room was small but decorated, almost too well. He had a large TV with a large sofa sitting across it, and a kitchen with food cooking that smelled too good to be true.

Glimmer took her seat in the center of the couch, but Catra milled about the room, looking at pictures, trinkets. Bow had two very sweet looking dads displayed in a picture frame next to the TV. She marked off “perfect healthy family” in the list in her head. Catra moved on to his bookshelf as she heard Glimmer gush to him about how excited she was. The bookshelf was more terrifying than the potpourri—books about philosophy, feminism, bisexuality. She marked off three more items of Glimmer’s wishlist in her head.

Bow sat down next to Glimmer, her hands all over his arm, and Catra felt a pain in her chest. She had been wrong. There was no salvaging this. Glimmer was as good as gone. 

He looked Glimmer like she was the most important thing in his world. “We’ve got some time before the braised chicken finishes. We can start the movie now.”

“Sit down, Catra.” Glimmer leaned a little to pat the couch next to her.

Catra slowly walked back to the couch. Any other given movie night, it would have been just her and Glimmer. They would switch back and forth from rom-coms to action flicks, sharing a bottle of wine and falling asleep on the couch together. It had been their thing. She looked at Bow. Their thing had been replaced with a new thing, a new thing Catra didn’t like. She moved around the coffee table and took her place next to Glimmer. She sat too close, which was where she wanted to be. Glimmer didn’t seem to mind. 

Bow turned his attention to a pile of DVDs. “Since Halloween is coming up, I got a whole collection of classic monster movies. I’ve got the Phantom of the Opera, the Invisible Man-” He paused, trying to thumb through them with Glimmer on his arm. “The Black Cat. Werewolf of London. Frankenstein, Son of Frankenstein, Bride of Frankenstein, Dracula.”

Catra didn’t know why she perked up at Dracula, but she did, and Glimmer noticed.

“Let’s do Dracula,” Glimmer said with a shimmy of her chest against Bow’s arm. He blushed.

Catra rolled her eyes at the flagrant flirting happening right in front of her.

He opened the case and got up to put it in. Glimmer had to let go of him finally, and Catra took the opportunity to grab on to Glimmer’s other arm, pulling her slightly toward her side of the couch. Glimmer barely noticed, her eyes only on Bow as he bent over.

Bow looked up from putting the DVD in, and his face was unreadable for a fraction of a moment as he saw what had happened on the couch. Catra aggressively met his eye. He got back to the couch and got the controller. “So, you guys are close?”

“Very,” Catra said.

Glimmer ignored Catra. “Get back here, you hunk.” She pulled his arm back into hers and made herself a sandwich between her two favorite people. 

The movie started, and Catra settled into trying to watch the movie. It was campy by today’s standards but charming. The lead woman had her head back, the count behind her, his mouth near her neck. A feeling hit Catra hard and fast. She felt blood pooling in places it shouldn't. Her breathing changed, and she realized all too late what had happened. She was thinking of Adora.

Glimmer leaned in with a mischievous smile. “Oh, I didn’t know you liked this stuff.”

Catra smiled, if only because of the attention. “Me? I’m sure you’re the one that wants someone all over your neck right now.” In a mock accent, she whispered, “I vant to suck your blood.” She bared her teeth in a mockery of the movie and moved toward Glimmer, chomping her teeth playfully.

Glimmer giggled, and Catra smiled, lingering a bit too close. At that moment, Catra remembered Adora standing behind her, her lips on her neck, and she froze.

Glimmer stopped giggling as she realized the mood had changed. “Are you ok?”

Catra felt like she was going crazy having flashbacks to memories of things that never happened. That wasn’t a good sign. Seeing the worry on Glimmer’s face, she readjusted herself and said, “Yeah. Don’t worry. It’s nothing.”

Glimmer smiled at the reassurance and leaned her head against Catra’s shoulder in a position they had become accustomed to on movie night. The contact made Catra relax, and she put her arm around her friend’s shoulders. 

Catra leveled her eyes at Bow, who had glanced over at them. She expected him to get angry. She expected competition for Glimmer’s affection, but instead, he dared to smile at her. It wasn’t even a bitter smile or a jealous smile. It was a sweet, ‘isn’t that cute’ kind of smile. Another one of Glimmer’s wish lists items were checked off. He wasn’t the jealous type. Catra realized at that moment that she might be winning the battle but losing the war.

By the end of the night, Glimmer looked happier than she had in weeks. She thanked Bow profusely for the excellent meal. “We would stay longer, but Catra has to go to work. You understand.”

Of course, he understood. He got up to let them out.

Catra avoided looking at him as they said goodbye, but he took her hand and shook it when they were just outside the door. “It was good to meet you, Catra. Anyone important to Glimmer is important to me.”

Instinct made her grip his hand tight. She wanted to dig her nails into the soft flesh, but she held herself back. Instead, she pulled him close. “Remember, I know where you live now.”

“You’re welcome any time,” He said with a smile as he squeezed her hand back in a friendly way.

She pushed his hand away and went to the car in disgust. 

Glimmer hugged him and kissed him goodnight.

***

Later that night, Catra sat slumped in her chair at work, staring at the void outside the window. Her book sat unopened on the counter. She was mentally making bets when Glimmer would announce she was moving out. She could already guess the official colors of their wedding announcement, pink and purple naturally. Won’t Angella be so fucking proud?

She was getting worked up. She ran her fingers through her hair to calm herself. She needed some fresh air. She flipped the sign and sighed as she set it to 10 minutes in memory of her lost connection. She put on her jacket and walked out the side door. 

The cold hair hit her face and grounded her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She just breathed for a moment, trying to think of anything but being alone in that apartment. Being completely alone. The feeling of hot breath on her face brought her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see a pair of gray-blue eyes staring back intently, all too close. 

Adora’s eyebrows set in anger. “You had better run for your life because now I’m angry.”

Normal people would have screamed, or at least acted surprised, but Catra wasn’t normal. She smiled. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora shivered at the sound of those words but stood firm. “I’m serious. You’re in  _ real  _ danger.”

“Come back to get what I owe you?” Catra let every word drip off her tongue.

Adora slammed her fist on the wall behind Catra’s head. “No. I’m genuinely angry, and I’m going to hurt you, but I’m giving you a running start.”

Catra leaned in, getting into Adora’s space. “Oh, what are you going to do? Tackle me? Is that your thing?” Catra’s smile got sultry. “I don’t run from anything, baby. If you want to tackle me, you’re going to have to do it here.”

Adora backed up and tried to say something, but lost her words.

Catra went on. “What made you think of me tonight? Maybe you’re a little lonely?”

Adora backed up further.

Catra moved in, taking no small pleasure in Adora’s seeming discomfort. “Come on, spill it. Tell me what brought you back? What do you want, Adora?” Everything about Catra’s body language screamed that she knew it was her.

Adora felt a tremor in her stomach that she was sure was rage. She looked away, her fangs and red eyes manifesting as she put up her hand. The feeling was there. The focus was natural. Catra fell into her influence instantly. Adora breathed hard, her hunger rising like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. “Come to me,” she commanded.

Catra fell into her arms.

She had every intention of making this quick, not giving the woman the time to make it awkward. “Give me your neck,” she whispered. The softness of her own voice surprised her.

Catra leaned her head to the side, presenting her pulsing vein to Adora as she had before, but as Adora leaned in, Catra leaned in first. She nipped Adora’s neck.

The contact made Adora freeze as the woman’s lips touched her. Her knees felt weak. She couldn’t get enough air. One of Catra’s hands found its way under her jacket and caressed her side, finding the edge of her shirt.

Adora’s senses overloaded with the smell of her, the sudden closeness and contact. She remembered Shadow Weaver’s words. This was how it was supposed to work. Exploit their weaknesses. Exploit their fears- their desires. That last thought made Adora’s heartbeat spike. 

Her body cried out for it. The feel of the woman in her arms only made it worse. She put her lips to the woman’s neck and breathed her in, and it lit her entire body. It would only take a few minutes. She opened her mouth and let the tips of her fangs press to Catra’s skin. 

Catra moaned at the touch, and Adora pulled her in tighter, trying to will herself to bite down. 

Adora stood there for a moment and then a few more moments before she realized she couldn’t do it. The shock of that fact struck her hard. She pulled away and looked at Catra in the moonlight. “What’s wrong with me?”

“You’re a tease,” Catra answered, still under.

“Why can’t I do this? It’s never been hard before.”

“You like me,” Catra said it matter-of-factly.

Adora blinked at her as tears started in her eyes. “You're just food.”

Catra leaned in, trying to offer her neck again. “I’m your food.”

Adora froze for a moment, unsure of what to make of that. When she did move, it was to push the woman away. “I can’t do this.” She moved back, holding her hand up to keep Catra where she was. “Don’t tell anyone this happened. Just go back to your life.” She couldn’t believe what she was about to do. She turned and ran back to her car, unable to face her own failure. 

Catra, still under Adora’s influence, obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer woke up slow that morning. Another early alarm clock to get to an early meeting after several late nights. Trying to have a full life was getting exhausting. She took her shower in a daze, dried her hair, and got dressed. She headed out of her room and found Catra sitting in the living room, staring at the TV.

Glimmer checked the TV to see what was on. Nothing was on. The TV was off. “Hey there, buddy, are you ok?” 

Catra just stared ahead blankly and nodded her head slowly.

A growing sense of worry built up in Glimmer’s stomach. Catra’s eyes were unfocused, staring at some vague distance in the direction of the TV. “So, are you tripping right now?”

Catra shook her head no slowly, her eyes never leaving the TV.

“Are you disassociating?”

Catra answered, again, with a slow head shake.

Glimmer moved forward, putting her hand on Catra’s forehead. No fever. She sat there a moment, seeing no change in Catra’s face. “I’m going to call in sick- Give me a moment.” She ran to the kitchen, pulling out her phone. She called her office. Next, Glimmer called her dad. 

He answered surprisingly fast for that early in the morning.

“Dad, I need a big favor. Something’s wrong with Catra. Don’t tell mom. I think she’s on drugs.”

He sighed heavily. “I’ll be right there.”

Glimmer waited as she paced back and forth in front of Catra, disturbed that her eyes didn’t follow her. The doorbell rang, and she ran to let her dad into the apartment.

He wore his lab coat and the badge from the pharmacy. “You know, maybe we should get you girls your own doctor, so you don’t just keep calling me instead of going to the clinic.”

Glimmer grabbed his coat and pulled him in, dragging him to the living room.

He looked between the TV and Catra’s blank expression. “Catra?” He slowly sat down on the coffee table in front of her. “Is it ok if I give you a checkup?”

She nodded slowly.

“She’s been doing that the whole time. She won’t talk, just shakes her head and nods. It’s creepy,” Glimmer said.

Micah touched Catra’s face, moving her to see her eyes better. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

She did as told, mechanically.

He quickly checked her. “Close your mouth.”

She obeyed.

He sat back, holding her wrist in his hand and looking at his watch.

“Well, dad?” Glimmer was impatient.

“Her heart rate is elevated. Eyes dilated.”

“I knew it. What drugs do this?”

“Most of them.” He looked back at his daughter. “Did anything happen?”

“No- I mean- I don’t know. I’ve been gone a lot. We haven’t hung out in a while.” She felt a pang of guilt, admitting that to herself for the first time in weeks.

His brows furrowed.

“What? Is she ok?”

He took a long and deep breath and gently took Catra’s hand. “Angella would be worried sick to see you like this. Can you tell me anything about what happened?”

Catra slowly shook her head no.

He rubbed the back of her hand as much to soothe himself as her.

“Is she going to be ok?” Glimmer got in close to both of them.

“Sure. Sure.” He wouldn’t let go of her hand. “She’s not in any distress. If it’s a drug, she’s not overdosing or anything.”

Glimmer’s shoulders fell as she saw the creases of worry on his face. “What does that look mean, dad?”

“Maybe grab a few things. I’m taking you girls back to the hospital with me.” He let go of Catra’s hand and stood up. “Just to be cautious. We’ll take her in the ER- get her admitted.” he looked back and thought to try something. “Catra, stand up.”

She stood up on command, without hesitation.

Glimmer and her dad shared a concerned look. “What drugs do that?”

He winced. “Not good ones.”

***

The moment Adora fell asleep, she slipped into odd dreams full of skin, sweat, heavy breathing, and smells that she recognized as the human that had broken her. The world was nothing but her hair, the taste of her, the feel of her. The world was hot. The world was burning. They were both consumed, and Adora woke with the sunset, breathing hard, covered in a fine layer of sweat.

She sat up in bed and, for a moment, just tried to make sense of what that had been, but it made no sense. She never had dreams like that. It was almost as if- She blinked. They felt like someone else's dreams, foreign and different. She got up, throwing on her stained shirt. 

She ran down the stairs skipping every two. She needed to talk to Catra as soon as possible. Whatever this was, it involved her. 

In a little while, she was running up the apartment stairs and knocking on the door hard. 

Catra’s roommate answered the door with a groan. “Of all things? Electricity again? Look, I’m not in the mood for this. I’ve had a really shitty day.” She started to close the door.

Adora grabbed the door. “I need to talk to Catra.”

The woman blinked. “How do you know her?” She looked down and grabbed Adora’s jacket pulling it open.

“Hey! Watch it!” Adora jumped back, swatting at the woman’s hand.

Glimmer stood in shock. “The stains. You’re the one she was flirting with.”

Adora’s brow furrowed. “Flirting? She was tormenting me.”

Glimmer winced. “Yeah, sorry. She still has problems relating to people sometimes.”

Adora shook it off, remembering her purpose. “Is she here? I need to talk to her.”

“She’s at the hospital.”

Adora’s eyes went wide, her brain racing with possibilities. “What happened?”

“We don’t know. I found her staring off into space, and she hasn’t come out of it.” Her voice trembled with worry. “We thought it was drugs, but she tested negative for everything they could think of.”

Adora blinked in shock. It couldn’t be that Catra was still under her influence, could it? Her eyes got big as she stood back as the thought hit her. Oh, that explained the dreams. She felt hot at the thought. “Can I visit her?”

“We can’t see her now. It’s not visiting hours.” 

“I can get us in.” Adora would never admit how many times she had resorted to the hospital when she was in desperate need of a meal. No invitation needed to get into a building like that.

Glimmer worked through the thought, and a determined look settled on her face. “Ok. We’ll go. I’ll drive.” She grabbed her keys and a jacket to guard against the chill wind taking over the night.

Adora followed the girl down the stairs. 

“I’m Glimmer, by the way. Catra and I go way back.” She unlocked her car and climbed in.

Adora climbed into the passenger side. “I’m Adora.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Usually, it’s something like Scorpia or Huntara.” She sounded exhausted. “You know, people who changed their names to be more intimidating.” She started the car. “Before we get there, I just need to verify that you’re worried about Catra and not- you know, going to kill her or something.”

Adora shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “I’m worried about her, but why am I not surprised that people wanting to kill her is a common problem?”

Glimmer smiled. “She can be a handful.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Glimmer’s smile grew. “I can tell you two have been spending a lot of time together.”

“Probably too much.”

“Well, just so you know- her wanting to destroy your things is probably a sign she likes you. She doesn’t do that to just anyone.”

Adora’s jaw clenched. “I bet.”

They reached the hospital, and Adora found her normal path inside. Glimmer didn’t complain as they made their way through the hospital halls. 

They stopped at an intersection in the hall. Adora looked both ways. “Where’s the room?”

“It’s just down this hall on the right,” Glimmer said, pointing.

Adora realized in a moment that she didn’t need directions. She could smell Catra, and she opened the door to find the girl staring blankly at the television in the dark.

“She’s been doing that all day,” Glimmer offered.

Adora moved forward, sitting on the bed next to Catra. There, in the moonlight coming in through the window, Catra looked beautiful but lifeless. Seeing her like that hurt Adora more than she thought it would.

Glimmer walked over to the end of the bed and picked up the chart. “It looks like they’ve stopped testing her for drugs and have moved on to checking for infections,” she said with a frown.

While the woman was distracted, Adora closed her eyes and her mouth so neither of them would see her eyes or fangs, held out her hand, and released Catra. She forced her fangs back as the woman blinked.

Catra’s eyes focused, and she looked between Adora and Glimmer. “Am I awake, or is this my new favorite dream?”

Glimmer’s eyes shot up, and a big smile crossed her face. She dropped the chart and ran forward, engulfing Catra in her arms. “You’re back! I was so worried!”

Catra hugged her back with one arm, her eyes on Adora, obviously trying to figure out what the question to her answer was. 

Adora stood up from the bed and forced a smile. “Hey, Catra.”

Catra raised an eyebrow at Adora, slowly realizing the Adora before her was real. 

Glimmer pulled back and grabbed Catra’s face in her hands. “What happened? You’ve been out for a whole day!”

Catra’s attention turned on Glimmer as a toothy grin crossed her face. “It was amazing. Best trip I ever had. A whole day of-”

Adora’s face went red as she cut in, “We should probably get her home. She’s tired. There will be plenty of time to talk about what happened later. Right, Catra?” She shot a glare at the girl to make her point.

The smile left Catra’s lips, and she narrowed her eyes at Adora. Adora didn’t flinch.

Glimmer patted Catra’s back. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” She hooked her arm under Catra’s and started helping her out of bed. “But Adora’s right, we got to get a move on. They have security guards.”

Glimmer got Catra her normal clothes, and Adora went out of the room while she changed with the excuse that someone had to keep an eye out for anyone coming. She started to close the door behind her as she heard Catra mutter, “Wuss.”

Adora leaned against the hospital wall, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to feel some relief at the fact that Catra was ok.

Moments later, Catra and Glimmer came out, and Adora led them back her normal path to the parking lot.

Glimmer breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her car and unlocked it.

Adora started to go for the passenger side door.

“Oh, why don’t you both sit in the back? It won’t make me uncomfortable,” Glimmer said casually.

Catra saw Adora’s panic and smiled smoothly. She pulled open the back door and turned to Adora with a flourish. “You first, baby.”

Adora looked at the back seat, then Catra. “I’ll just sit up front.” She started to move toward it when Catra grabbed her jacket and pulled her close.

Catra bared her teeth in a smile that was threatening. “Follow my lead,” she whispered before pushing Adora into the back of the car and climbing in after her.

Glimmer practically beamed as she got in and adjusted her rearview mirror to see the two behind her.

Adora scrunched up against the opposite door, and Catra moved in close to make as much contact as possible.

“So, now that I have the two of you together, I wanted to set some ground rules,” Glimmer sounded exhausted again.

Adora’s eyes got big and barely noticed as Catra moved her arm to snuggled up under it.

Glimmer continued. “I don’t care what kind of dom/sub stuff you two are into, but I don’t want your kinks affecting me. Adora, no more sneaking into the apartment or anything like that.”

Catra’s eyes went wide as a pleased smile crossed her face. She turned to look at Adora in wonder.

Adora winced. “I’ll explain later,” she whispered low enough Glimmer wouldn't hear. 

“And Catra,” Glimmer said as her tone changed to be firm. “No more casual drug use. You worried me, and that’s not ok.”

Catra’s smile was gone, replaced by a grumpy look.

Adora looked at her arm, realizing then that Catra had moved it. She tried to move it back. Catra grabbed it and held it where it was. Glimmer started the car, and Catra used the extra noise to lean in and whisper, “Keep up the act unless you want to explain the truth to her.”

Adora glared at her before putting on a fake smile and pulling Catra in a little too tight. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Adora said quietly through gritted teeth.

Catra revealed in the tight grip and smiled when Glimmer looked at them through the mirror, and Adora’s grip got tighter.

Adora’s grip relaxed as they drove, and her anger subsided. At some point, having Catra there didn’t feel so terrible. Her scent was still intoxicating, and she settled into it. After a whole day of shared dreams, Catra felt familiar in a way she hadn’t before. Glimmer pulled the car into the parking lot all too quickly, Adora thought as she realized the contact would end.

Glimmer parked and stretched to see Adora in the back seat. “It was good to meet you, Adora. Again, sorry Catra’s a mess.” She opened the door and winked at Catra as she got out.

Catra winked back, and Adora rolled her eyes.

Once the door shut, and Glimmer walked toward the apartment, Adora pulled her arm back and opened her door.

“Hey! I was using that,” Catra griped as she followed Adora out.

Once they were both standing, Adora turned to Catra, about to try to say something to explain the night, but instead, she found Catra eyeing her intently with one of her many disconcerting smiles. 

“Whatever that was, I want more.”

Adora blinked and moved back. “Are you kidding me?”

“Was it ecstasy? Something else?”

“It was a mistake.”

“Oh, I love mistakes.” Catra ran a finger down Adora’s jacket.

Adora scowled at her. “What I did was dangerous. What happened to you was dangerous. I’m a dangerous person that you should not want around you.”

Catra let her finger stay on Adora’s jacket as she watched her unblinking. “Who doesn’t like a little danger in their lives?”

Adora groaned and clenched her fists. “You are impossible! I came back to see if you were ok, you are, so I’m leaving.” She turned abruptly to go back to her car.

“Wait!” Catra rushed forward, grabbing the back of Adora’s jacket. “Hey, if you want to hear me say sorry- I’m sorry. You’re fun to rile up, ok?”

Adora reached back and jerked her jacket away from Catra’s grasp. “I don’t want to hurt you. If you’re lucky, you’ll never see me again, and there will be no chance I will. Goodbye, Catra.” She stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and stormed toward her car.

Catra watched, heartbreak was evident on her face.

Adora, despite her better judgment, looked back to see it as she got into her car. She didn’t know how to describe the way that look made her feel. All she knew was that it hurt. It made her want to go back- to do what she wasn’t sure. That feeling was all she needed to settle her mind. She resolved never to go back to that laundromat. She never to drive back to this parking lot for Catra’s own safety.

***

When Adora got home, her sire was waiting for her. Adora tried to get past her to go to her room, but Shadow Weaver moved to put herself between Adora and the stairs.

“Don’t avoid me,” Shadow Weaver demanded, moving closer. “I told you to go kill the girl. Did you?”

Adora felt the burning of Shadow Weaver’s influence. Her sire didn’t trust her, and maybe she shouldn’t. 

“Answer me,” Shadow Weaver demanded, moving closer.

The influence pulled the words out of her brain, pushed them through her mouth. “No.” Tears started to well up in her eyes as she heard herself speak. 

“How could you let that happen? After a direct order no less.”

Adora didn’t know what to say. She struggled with how to explain it to herself, let alone out loud to someone else.

Shadow Weaver’s expression softened, and she petted Adora’s hair and whipped the tears from her face. “You poor thing. Maybe I’m expecting too much of you. Sometimes the influence can create empathy where there shouldn’t be- at least when you’re young. Do not fret. Tomorrow, we’ll kill her. I’ll go with you to make it easier.”

Adora couldn’t hide the fear in her face as Shadow Weaver held her face in her hands.

“Say you’ll kill her with me, Adora.”

She didn’t want to.

Shadow Weaver’s grip on Adora’s face tightened, her nails digging into Adora’s skin as her influence thickened into a force that hurt.

Adora felt a flush of panic. “Ok.”

Shadow Weaver let go and moved back. 

Adora looked away, her shoulders sinking as she realized what she agreed to.

***

The next night, Catra sat at her job with her head on the counter. She didn’t know what happened. She didn’t understand why Adora left. Weren’t they having a grand old time? Didn’t she accept everything Adora had thrown at her? What more could she have done? She hit her head gently on the table. She heard the laundromat door open and didn’t look up. She didn't care if anyone saw her like that.

Someone walked up to the counter.

Catra sneered. “Fuck off. I’m having a moment, can’t you see that?”

The person took a deep breath and said, “I know you have no reason to trust me-”

Catra sat straight up in her chair and looked Adora in the eye. Her brain flashed with a million pickup lines or quips about her coming back because she couldn’t get enough, but they all flew out of her head once she saw the look on Adora’s face. Adora looked scared.

Adora swallowed and continued, “Your life is in danger right now, and I need you to do exactly what I tell you to.”

Catra’s eye went wide, her eyebrows lifted, “Is this how you flirt?”

The fear on Adora’s face shifted to determination. “We are being watched. If you don’t do what I tell you to do, exactly as I say it, she’ll get out of the car, and we both don’t want that. Ok?”

Catra cautiously nodded, more curious about who could make Adora that scared than she was concerned.

Adora breathed. Maybe this stupid plan was going to work. “Did Glimmer explain what you were like before, at the hospital?”

Catra nodded.

“Good. Act like that, and follow me outside.” Adora put up her hand as if she was using her influence and winked.

Catra thought the wink was curious, but she stood up and did her best impersonation of the unfocused stare. Adora moved toward the side door, and Catra followed in a pretend daze. 

Adora opened the door, closed it behind them, and instantly took Catra into her grip, pushing her against the wall.

Catra felt a jolt at the sudden forceful touch. “If this is a fancy way of coming on to me-”

“Don’t talk,” Adora whispered as she buried her head into Catra’s neck aggressively. She breathed heavy, letting her fangs emerge and graze Catra’s neck. 

Catra couldn’t stifle the wanton whimper that came out of her throat at the unexpected feeling.

Adora shook at the effort of holding herself back. “I’m going to bite you. Go limp, don’t struggle no matter what you feel. I’ll only take a little.” She didn’t wait for Catra to respond. Adora couldn’t show hesitation while Shadow Weaver watched from the car. She bit, and Catra gasped a little, before going limp as told.

Catra was only partially pretending. After the initial pain, her system flooded with euphoria. It took everything in her not to smile at the rush.

Adora was so proud and relieved that this stupid plan was working, and then the blood hit her tongue. Her brain went wild with the taste. Sweet, and warm, and nothing like anyone else. She wished she had been able to feed before this. She strained to stop after the first swallow. She held her tongue on the wound to keep it from bleeding as she counted the moments till her feed was supposed to be over. She whispered, “I’m going to put you on the ground. Act dead till we’re gone.”

Adora slowly lowered Catra to the ground and pulled away dramatically, acting full, sated, even though she shook with desire and hunger unfulfilled. She stood up and headed back to the car.

Shadow Weaver rolled down the window. “See, that wasn’t so hard. How do you feel?”

Adora wiped Catra’s blood from her lip with the back of her hand. “Good.” She opened the driver’s side door and turned the key in the ignition. She didn’t want to give Shadow Weaver any extra time to notice anything. She revved the engine and tore through the parking lot.

Once the engine’s sounds faded, Catra took a deep, desperate breath. She sat up, covering the wound on her neck with her hand. She looked into the night where Adora had disappeared and smiled. “Holy shit!”


	4. Chapter 4

Catra leaned to see the bite mark on her neck in the bathroom mirror. Two perfect puncture wounds. She touched them gently. They were starting to scab over but not entirely.

She heard Glimmer yawn and open her bedroom door. “Morning, Catra. How was work?”

Catra searched around the bathroom for something to cover the wound up. “Oh, it was fine.” She grabbed a towel and threw it over her neck. She opened the door and tried to duck into her room.

Glimmer stopped her. “Hey, quick question.”

Catra stopped, holding the towel securely on her neck. “Sure. What’s up?”

“Do you think I’m too clingy with Bow?”

Catra felt the towel stick to the wound. A small movement and it started to bleed. Shit. “Based on what I saw at movie night, yes.”

Glimmer’s face scrunched at that. “That’s not what I mean. I mean emotionally clingy.” she paused, looking Catra over. “How are you and Adora doing?”

“Oh, you know. We’re- figuring things out?” She tried to get past Glimmer to get to her bedroom door.

Glimmer stopped her. “Catra, you’re bleeding.”

“It’s fine.”

“Is that a bite?” Glimmer immediately tried to touch it.

“Please don’t.” She pushed Glimmer aside and forced her way into her room and slammed the door.

Glimmer leaned on the door. “You need to go see a doctor. Bites can get infected!” Glimmer paused, listening to Catra digging through her stuff. “At least let me disinfect it and patch it up.” She heard the movement inside go quiet.

The door opened. Catra frowned. “Please.”

“Let's take a look at it.” Glimmer reached up and pulled the towel down. She breathed in through her teeth. “That’s deep.”

Glimmer pulled Catra to the bathroom and set her down on the tub’s edge. She fished out their well-stocked first aid kit and started disinfecting the wound. “How did this even happen? Did Adora do this?” Glimmer waited, watching Catra shift uncomfortably. “I hate to be the one lecturing you about being safe, but-”

Catra rolled her eyes. 

“Dad set us up with a primary care physician. I think you should talk to them about this whole- edge thing you’re doing.”

“It’s not an edge thing.” 

“It looks like an edge thing.” She placed the large bandage, smoothing it down to make sure it stuck.

“It was an accident.”

“And the whole hospital thing, that was an accident too? You are having a lot of accidents.” She put her hands on the side of Catra’s face. “Please promise me you’ll be more careful, ok?”

Catra looked into Glimmer’s eyes and nodded.

Glimmer backed up and let Catra stand. “So- do you like her?”

Catra felt the bandage and blushed a little. “Maybe.”

“You two just need safe, wholesome activities to engage in. Bow and I are going to that Halloween Block Party at his dads’ house. Why don’t you ask Adora to go?”

Catra breathed in, wondering if she would even see Adora again. “I don’t think she’s the type to go to a block party.”

“If you like her, why not ask? All she can say is no.”

Catra hated it, but Glimmer’s look made her weak. “Fine. I’ll ask. No promises, though.”

***

Adora lay in her bed, her eyes closed, not wanting to get up that evening. She was hungry and tired and conflicted about satisfying either of those. The only thought that made her open her eyes and get up was that Catra wasn’t out of the clear yet. She sat up and forced herself to get ready.

Downstairs, Shadow Weaver was already up and starting the fire. Adora nearly got past her when she said, “I’ve scheduled a Horde trial for you after Halloween. They’re very interested in your emerging powers.”

Adora stopped in her tracks and looked at her sire. “Really?”

Without looking up, Shadow Weaver added, “They’re very impressed, but they want to see your influence in action.”

“Oh.”

Shadow Weaver stood up and turned toward Adora. “I thought tonight we’d go to the park and practice- try to figure out your conditions.”

Adora hesitated.

Shadow Weaver raised an eyebrow. “You have other plans?”

“I was just going to go get some things from the home improvement store. I noticed some stuff that I should fix sooner rather than later. We don’t want beams of light coming in through the cracked siding while we sleep, right?”

Shadow Weaver sighed and sat down in the chair. “Fine, but when you come back, we’ll go to the park.”

“Sure,” Adora yelled back as she headed out the door.

***

She drove to the laundromat, trying to come up with some kind of plan of what to say to explain. Minutes later, standing in front of Catra, alone in the laundromat, she didn’t have to say anything.

“So, you’re a vampire,” Catra said, watching every moment Adora made.

Adora nodded.

“Prove it.”

“Was biting you not enough proof?”

Catra shrugged. “I’ve been bitten before.”

Adora sighed, closed her eyes, and wondered how many vampire sins she was heaping upon herself that week. She opened her red eyes and turned her gaze on Catra.

Catra’s eyes went wide. “Wow.”

Adora opened her mouth, running her tongue over the tips of her fangs. “Is that enough?”

“For real? Come here.” Catra stood up, leaned forward, and held out her hands.

Unsure, Adora leaned in, and Catra pushed her lips open and poked at her fangs. Adora’s face felt hot at close contact. She couldn't stop looking at Catra’s eyes as they lit up with a smile. 

“They’re real.”

Adora forced her fangs to retract, and her eyes shifted back to blue.

Catra sat back in awe as she regarded Adora. “A real vampire.”

“I came back because you’re still in danger.”

“Do you sleep in a coffin?”

“Can you focus?”

“Why would I focus on that when I have a real-life vampire in front of me? Does garlic affect you?”

“My sire thinks I killed you last night. If she finds you, she’ll kill you and then kill me.” She paused, thinking about it. “She’d probably force me to kill you first, then kill me.”

“I should have known. With the jacket, hair poof, and that car, I thought you were going for a lesbian rockabilly aesthetic, but no- you come by it naturally.” She gave Adora a soft smile.

“You’re not listening.” Adora moved in, her face serious. You have to quit this job, so my sire won’t know you’re alive.”

Catra got up and grabbed her jacket. “Ok.”

Adora blinked. “What do you mean, ok?”

“I mean, if you say I gotta quit, I’m out.” She walked around the counter, grabbing Adora’s arm.

“Don’t you have to tell someone?”

“That’s their problem.” Catra dragged Adora out of the building.

Adora couldn’t take her eyes off Catra as they left. “You’re different, you know that?”

Catra stopped, turning to face Adora. “You have no idea.” Catra’s smile got wild. “You showed me yours. I’ll show you mine. The court-appointed diagnostician tried to explain it to Glimmer’s mother as an extreme lack of anxiety, poor impulse control, and a tendency toward violence. After that, good old Angella still fought to get me out of juvie, and when no one wanted me, she took me in and paid for a lot of therapy. Isn’t that a trip?”

“Low anxiety?” Adora repeated.

“Let me give you an example.” Catra leaned in, pulling the skin under her blue eye. “You see this beauty?”

Adora nodded. How could she miss it?

“I got this in a street fight with a drug dealer when I was ten. Glimmer said it was one of the most disturbing things she had ever seen. I laughed the whole time- distracted him long enough for the cops to get there and put him in jail on assault.”

“That’s reckless.”

Catra grabbed Adora’s arm, dragging her to the mustang. “Exactly.”

Adora’s head buzzed with trying to make sense of that. Once it landed, she stopped at the car and turned toward Catra. “You’re not afraid of me.”

Catra smiled wide. “Literally incapable of it.” She opened the driver’s side door of Adora’s car, “Now take me for a ride in your mustang, hot stuff.”

Adora could never admit how, for a moment, she was elated at the idea that there was someone in the world who couldn’t be afraid of her. Adora stared at the woman in a daze. She got in the car and was shocked when Catra climbed on top of her, straddling her. “I can’t drive if you’re there.”

“Oh, wow, you’re dumb.” She didn’t get up and instead pressed her chest into Adora’s. “It’s ok. I have a thing for dumb blondes, or at least I do now.”

Adora just stared as Catra grabbed her hands and put them on her hips. 

Catra shimmied a little and then breathed in slowly as she put her hands on Adora’s shoulders. “This is better, don’t you think?”

Adora felt hot in her jacket and shook the feeling welling up in her out of her head. “I don’t have a lot of time. I have to go back, or my sire will be suspicious, and that’s not something we want.”

Catra stopped cold and glared. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I have to go.”

Catra sat back against the steering wheel, obviously disappointed. “You don’t have ten minutes?”

Adora’s eyes got big. “Catra, when I said that it was about feeding. You nearly died that night.”

Catra’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh! That makes a lot more sense.”

Adora adjusted in the seat, concerned by how good it felt for Catra to be there like that. “I need you to get up. I have to go home.”

Catra narrowed her eyes. “You’re not getting away that easily.”

“What?”

“You can’t bring something like vampirism into my life and just drive off.”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Then why don’t you just eat me now?”

Adora blinked. “What?”

“Why leave me alive if you’re never going to talk to me again?” She leaned in, presenting her neck. “Just drink up.”

Adora pushed her back, fighting the fangs pushing the inside of her lip. “Are you crazy?”

“We’ve been through that already.”

“I don't want to kill you.”

“Then you want to see me again.”

Adora stared at the girl on her lap, confused.

“If you’re going to leave me alive, it’s because you’re interested, and if you’re interested, you’re going to see me again. So-” She adjusted herself, happy at Adora’s red cheeks. “Are you busy Halloween night?”

Adora swallowed. “No.”

“Good. Come to my apartment after sundown. I’m sure you remember where it is.”

Adora nodded.

“Glimmer and I are going to a Halloween Block party. You’re coming as my plus one.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Catra gave her a sultry smile. “I know, right? Doesn’t it sound interesting?”

Adora couldn’t look away from Catra’s eyes and that smile. She nodded. 

“Good, then it’s a date- or it will have to be. Glimmer still thinks we’re dating. Is that ok with you?”

Adora tried to breathe to calm down. “I’ll follow your lead.”

Catra leaned in and said quietly into Adora’s ear, “Good girl.”

Adora’s heart rate spiked at those words. “I- I really have to go.”

The smile didn’t leave Catra’s face as she slowly shifted to crawl out of the car, taking her sweet time to make sure Adora felt every bit of it. “Have a nice night, Adora. It’s been a pleasure.”

Adora nearly couldn’t handle the feeling of Catra moving away from her, the loss of warmth. She sat back helpless, watching Catra as she suggestively got on her motorcycle. Catra straddled the machine, turned it on, revved the engine, and blew Adora a kiss before putting her helmet on. 

Adora watched her drive away, then sat for a moment in the dark, wondering what in the world just happened.

***

Adora put her head in her hands as she sat back down on the park bench next to Shadow Weaver. Another jogger continued running- disregarding her influence yet again. 

“We have to keep trying,” Shadow Weaver said, her voice exhausted. 

“We’ve been trying for days.”

“The Horde trial is in two nights. We are running out of time to figure this out. We might have to work on it through Halloween.”

Adora sat up. “No.”

“We don’t have a choice.”

“It’s a holiday.”

“And without figuring this out, you haven’t earned a holiday.”

Adora clenched her fists and stood up to face her sire. “I have plans. I’m going on a hunt. I’ve been planning it for like a week. It’s going to be at a block party. Lots of people around. I’ll have a lot more opportunities to practice.”

“Then, I’ll go with you.”

“No.”

Shadow Weaver raised an eyebrow.

“I need to go alone. I think part of it is I’m getting nervous with you around.”

Shadow Weaver sighed and crossed her legs. “I suppose you did have more success alone last time.” She drummed her sharp nails on the bench. “Fine. I’ll grant you this, but if you don’t figure this out- if we fail-”

“Don’t worry about it, ok?”

Shadow Weaver took a deep, steadying breath. “Everything we’ve worked for- everything you’ve ever wanted- it rides on this one trial.”

“I get it. I know this is important. I’ll be ready.”

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes at Adora. “You had better be.”

***

Halloween night and Adora felt nervous standing at Catra’s apartment door. Nervous. Of all things. She adjusted her jacket before realizing it wasn’t out of place. “Get yourself together, Adora,” she said aloud to herself quietly. “It’s just a night out.” She breathed deep. A night out with humans. A night out with one particular human that she could be herself around. That thought made her heart rate spike, and that’s not what she needed. She bounced on her toes and stretched her neck. “You got this.” She knocked on the door and waited.

She heard movement inside. The door opened, and Glimmer met her with a smile, dressed in a black tutu, tiara, and black lipstick. She was obviously going for a goth princess look. “Adora! Glad you could make it.” She stepped out.

Adora couldn’t help but look her over with a smile. “Oh, you look good.” She said it before she thought, but her eyes were on Glimmer’s exposed neck contrasted against the black fabric. Something about seeing your food all dressed up, it whetted the appetite. 

Glimmer’s cheeks turned pink. “Ah, thanks. Catra will be out in a bit. She’s finishing up her costume.” Glimmer looked Adora over. “Did you not want to dress up?”

Adora snapped her eyes back to meet Glimmers. “What?”

“Costume. You don’t have one.”

“Oh- I didn’t-” Before she could finish, they heard Catra moving inside the apartment.

Glimmer leaned into the doorway. “Oh, get over it and come on out. Adora’s here waiting for you.”

Catra was immediately at the door, dressed in a skin-tight brown suit with stripes on the arms, felt cat ears, and whiskers drawn on her face.

Glimmer grabbed Catra by the shoulders and presented her. “What do you think, Adora? I got it for her last night. Do you like the collar?”

Adora got the biggest smile on her face. “Oh, wow.” All thoughts went right out of her head, replaced by cat-girl Catra.

Catra pushed Glimmer off her. “I’ll never forgive you for this.”

Glimmer giggled and, with a proud smile, said, “She wanted me to get her a sexy Catwoman outfit. I feel like this fits.”

“I meant the DC character,” Catra mumbled.

“I think this matches her personality better,” Glimmer said conspiratorially.

Adora smiled. “I agree.” 

Glimmer reached behind Catra’s back, pulling out a leash attached to the collar. She handed the leash to Adora and smiled. “Alright. Let's go.” Glimmer headed down the stairs.

Catra blushed.

Adora’s smile got bigger as she looked down at the leash in her hand. “Oh, I like your friend.”

Catra grabbed the leash back and unhooked it from the collar, and dropped it on the ground. “I’m not surprised. You’re both dumbasses.”

Adora couldn’t stop smiling as she followed Catra to the car.

Catra held the passenger side open, and Adora crawled in, this time expecting Catra to crawl in after her. Like before, Catra pulled Adora’s arm around her and leaned in. The nerves of the evening melted as Adora settled into the feeling of Catra’s body close to hers. 

Glimmer smiled to herself in the front seat as she looked in the rearview mirror. “So, Adora, tell me more about yourself. Where do you work?”

“I work in hospice.”

Catra grunted a laugh.

“Oh, that’s got to be hard, although that explains why you knew your way around that hospital.” She started driving toward Bow’s house.

Adora found her hand rubbing Catra’s arm, feeling the suit's softness. 

Catra snuggled in. “Enjoying yourself?” She whispered.

Adora breathed in deep, taking in her scent. “Yeah.” 

Catra shifted so that Adora’s hand was on her side instead of her arm. 

Adora froze, unsure of what to do. She could think of nothing else except where her hand was.

Catra smiled, snuggling in more.

Adora tried to relax, but her heartbeat was high. Catra being so close to her chest, she was sure the woman could hear it pounding.

Glimmer slowed down the car and parked in front of a garden home with wilting flowers. The door to the house opened, and a guy came out dressed in a pirate outfit that didn’t cover his midriff. He walked confidently toward the car, opened the passenger side door. “Hey, Catra!”

She rolled her eyes as she snuggled further into Adora, putting her hands under Ador’s jacket.

Adora tensed at the touch.

Bow reached back, offering his hand to Adora. “Hi, I’m Bow.”

Adora fought to take a breath and force her hand off Catra’s side to shake his hand. “I’m Catra’s.”

“Her name is Adora,” Glimmer said with a laugh as Bow sat down.

“Good to meet you, Adora. I’ll admit, you’re not what I was imagining. The way Glimmer described it, I imagined you’d be- I don’t know- more intimidating?”

Glimmer slapped his shoulder lightly. “Bow! I did no such thing.”

He smiled at his girlfriend. “Well, you did say all of Catra’s girlfriends are intimidating.”

Adora’s brows set. “I’m intimidating.”

Catra’s hands moved on her shirt under her jacket. “Sure you are, baby.”

Adora undermined her statement as she flushed bright red at the touch.

Bow leaned in and kissed Glimmer on the cheek before buckling in. He and Glimmer launched into discussions of their day and other idle chatter.

Adora tuned them out while Catra’s hands moved. Her fangs pushed the inside of her lips. Adora closed her eyes and tried to breathe to calm down.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Catra purred quietly, watching Adora get riled up. “Aren’t you a lonely one?”

Adora gave up trying to stop it and let her fangs emerge. She gripped Catra’s side. “You’re playing with fire,” Adora whispered.

Catra hummed, moving in, “So are you.”

Glimmer parked the car and shut off the engine. “We're here, guys.”

Catra withdrew her hands, and Adora nearly whimpered, then mentally kicked herself for being so weak.

They had parked on the outside of a street that was blocked off. Families in costumes roamed around, sampling food, and playing lawn games. Adora had rarely seen this many humans in one spot. 

They all got out of the car, and Adora realized all too late that she couldn’t make her fangs retract. 

Glimmer saw Adora, and she squealed. “That’s amazing! Those fangs! Those are cool contacts.” Glimmer leaned in, looking Adora in the eye intently. “I feel like you’re looking right into my soul.”

Adora leaned in, eyes intent, focused on Glimmer’s neck. Holding back was hard when her fangs were already out.

Catra moved between them and took Adora’s arm. “Stop hitting on my girlfriend,” Catra said with a glare.

Glimmer glared back. “I wasn’t hitting on anyone.”

Catra stuck out her tongue. Glimmer stuck out her tongue back.

Bow, smiling, grabbed Glimmer’s hand. “My dads’ house is pretty close. If it’s ok with you guys, I’d love to stop by there first.”

Catra shrugged. “Whatever.”

Bow pulled Glimmer into the crowd, and Adora and Catra followed. 

Catra put Adora’s arm around her shoulders. Adora liked the warmth, and Catra wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she did too. It was getting colder by the day.

Bow moved faster as he got to a lovely home with two men standing outside, handing out candy. They both shouted his name and ran to him with a hug that immediately enveloped Glimmer too. 

Adora and Catra held back, both more comfortable with letting this playout without them.

Bow looked back. “Adora and Catra, meet Lance and George. Dads, meet Adora and Catra.”

Catra waved, and Lance and George’s eyes landed on Adora, and their smiles were gone.

Adora smiled sheepishly at the odd attention, “Nice to meet you.” As she talked, her eyes were drawn to their necks, where they both wore small silver chains. Adora’s system reacted fast, and she forced herself to stand still and pretend that everything was ok.

“Nice to meet you too,” Lance said as he forced a smile. “Do you want some snacks? We have some nicer food inside.”

Glimmer cheered. “I am starving.” And her and Bow headed toward the door.

Catra pulled Adora forward. Adora followed uneasily.

They got to the door, and George held it open, turned to Adora, smiled, but said nothing. No invitation.

Catra took a step to go in, and Adora pulled her back. “I think we’ll look around the block party first,” she said with a slight tremor in her voice that could have easily been blamed on the cold.

George’s smile didn’t change, but he focused his attention on her. “Have it your way. Have fun, and be careful. Don’t go murdering anyone.”

Adora let out an uncomfortable laugh as she pulled Catra away and tried not to look back as they started walking down the street. 

“What was that about?” Catra asked.

Adora breathed deep. “I don’t know. Did you notice they didn't invite me in?”

Catra’s eyes got big. “Is that a thing?”

Adora shrugged. “Yeah, it’s a thing.” She looked back, just to check to see if the door was still closed. She could barely see it past the people milling about between them and the house.

While she was distracted, Catra pulled her to the side, between two houses, and behind a tall bush. She put her back up against the wall and pulled Adora in. “At least we’re alone now.”

“We’re not alone. There are a lot of people here.”

Catra smiled wide. “Doesn't that make it exciting?” She snaked her hand around Adora’s neck, pulling her in.

Having her fangs out, Adora realized she was already half-way to being ready to feed. It made holding back difficult, especially being offered it so easily. Adora swallowed and pulled back. “I can’t get distracted tonight.”

Catra deflated. “What is it now?”

Adora, despite herself, didn’t move from the position Catra had pulled her into. “You know that thing that happened to you? The dreams.”

“What about it?”

“It doesn’t work on just anyone, and I’ve spent the last few nights trying to figure out the conditions.”

Catra cocked an eyebrow. “Conditions?”

“If I don’t do this tonight, you’ll likely never see me again. Shadow Weaver will literally kill me.”

Catra took a breath. “So, if I help you figure out your conditions, we can make out afterward?”

Adora’s eyes went big. “Make out?”

Catra smiled at the faint pink on Adora’s cheeks. “I scratch your back, you scratch mine.”

Adora swallowed. She couldn’t tell if that was just a saying or an offer.

Catra pushed off the wall and pulled Adora back out into the crowd. “What kind of conditions are we talking about?”

Adora strained to remember Shadow Weaver’s examples. “For some, it only works on people who are scared, or virgins-- stuff like that.”

Catra laughed. “Well, we know it’s not scared people for virgins for you.”

“Why?”

Catra stopped cold and shot Adora a look. “Because I’m not either of those, dumbass.”

“Oh- right.”

Catra rubbed her cheeks against the cold of the night before asking, “So I’m the first person it’s ever worked on, right?”

Adora nodded. 

“Then whatever it is, it has to be true of me that hasn’t been true of other people you’ve tried it with.”

“Well, yeah.”

Catra’s attention was taken by someone walking by, and she turned back. “Here’s a thought. How many times has someone acted like me around you?”

“What?”

Catra shrugged. “You know, been into you.”

Adora didn’t have to think twice about that. “None. They all end up screaming and running.”

Catra smiled. “I may have your answer.” She pointed over her shoulder. “That girl that passed us- try her.”

Adora looked past Catra. The woman made eye contact and smiled, which made Adora feel nervous. “Why her?”

“Trust me.”

Adora shrugged. Might as well try. There was nothing to lose. She stood up straight and leveled her eyes on the woman, who looked taken by the attention. She held up her hand and focused. To her surprise, she felt the pull and saw the woman’s arms fall to her side, her eyes glaze over. Adora’s mouth fell open in shock.

Catra giggled and pushed Adora’s jaw to close her mouth. “I told you.”

Adora quickly released the woman, who looked embarrassed as she returned to the party. Adora turned her eyes on Catra. “How did you know?”

“I’m a little worried about telling you because it will be devastating to my dating pool.”

Adora stared at her, confused.

“Women who find you attractive, Adora. That woman has been eyeing you since we got here.”

Adora’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh!”

Catra nearly laughed. “I mean, is it possible you’ve never tried it on a girl who was gay for you until you met me?”

Adora’s jaw worked as she considered it. She didn’t want to answer that question.

Catra took Adora’s arm. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Mission accomplished. We can get back to meeting my needs now.” She started to pull Adora through the crowd back to the shadows.

Adora winced. “Your needs- right- um-” The nerves were back. Adora’s heartbeat was up, but it was fear she felt. 

Catra cussed as someone cut them off, and she had to stop her progress and wait for an opening while a family passed them. While they were stopped, Adora’s eyes landed on a game people were playing in someone’s lawn.

The crowd cleared, and Catra tried to move forward to find Adora planted where she stood. She looked back to see her red eyes focused on something. “What is it now?”

Adora watched as someone threw something at a board, and the line behind them cheered. “What’s that?”

It took Catra a moment to realize what Adora was talking about. “Oh- that’s a game. Cornhole, I think.”

Adora stared at the action as they switched out players.

Catra tried again to pull her arm and sneered when she realized she wasn’t going to move. She rolled her eyes and offered, defeated, “So- you want to play or something?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Shadow Weaver says games like that are- indulgent. We’re prone to obsession, and games are very obsession-worthy.”

Catra sneered. “Your sire sounds like a bitch.” She sighed and shook herself out of the anticipation that had been building. “Ok, fine. If you want to play, we’ll play the game first, then make out. Come on.” She dragged Adora to the back of the line. 

As they waited, Adora had an eager smile and made an effort to see the action happening in front of them with an intense focus. Catra thought that smile was cute. Focused and interested Adora was cute. Catra kicked herself mentally for being so useless.

Adora’s first attempt was a mess, and she insisted on going again. Her second attempt was better. Catra tried to pull her away, but Adora wanted to try again. After a while, Catra just sat down on the curb while Adora tried over and over. 

She sighed and pulled out her phone. Glimmer had been texting her from inside. Bow’s dads were sweet. Of course they were. He obviously got his cooking skills from them. Of course he did. Glimmer had ended the string with a question about her and Adora. Catra looked back at Adora, trying to throw the bean bag in the top hole. She snapped a picture and sent that to Glimmer with the note that this was the 20th time through the line.

Glimmer texted back immediately that it was cute. “You don’t have to rub it in,” Catra said aloud in response before stuffing her phone back in the suit’s pocket. She sighed and got up. It had been long enough. 

Adora’s tongue was sticking out of her mouth as she focused on her next shot when Catra came up to her.

“Hey, there are other games, you know.”

Adora’s eyes lit up. “Really?” She dropped the beanbag as Catra grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

“I’m horrified that you’ve gone this long without playing games. What kind of fucked up life do you lead?” Catra pulled Adora into the line of the next game at the next house.

Adora didn’t answer that. She figured Catra wouldn’t like the answer anyway. She instead focused on the game at the end of the line.

The line moved fast, and Adora found herself standing in front of a barrel of water with fruit floating in it. “What is this?”

Catra smiled. “Bobbing for apples. You pull the apples out with your teeth.” She poked at Adora’s fangs playfully. “I figure you’ll be a pro.”

At that look, Adora smiled and quickly took off her jacket and handed it to Catra. She grabbed the edge of the barrel and submerged her head. Once her face touched the water, she felt a jolt. She pulled her head back, splashing water as she did. Her heart was pounding. Adrenaline flooded her system. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Catra watched her reaction. “Hey, are you ok?”

Adora shook her head, still trying to breathe, and feeling like every breath wasn’t deep enough.

Catra grabbed Adora’s arm and pulled her away from the game, from the other people, and stopped her at a tree. Adora leaned against it and doubled over, trying to regain her breath.

“What happened?”

Adora shook her head. “I don’t know.” She took a few deep staggered breaths, her lungs remembering they could hold air. “I don’t like bobbing for apples.” The wind picked up, blowing strong and cold. Adora shivered as her wet hair chilled her. 

Catra opened Adora’s jacket and threw it on her shoulders. “Yeah, I can see that.” 

Adora looked up to apologize, but before she could get it out, the wind blew again, stronger. It blew off costumes, turned over tables. It blew off Catra’s cat ears, which went tumbling down the block, hitting people as it went. A chill rain started to fall, and the block party came to a halt as everyone started going for shelter.

Catra pulled Adora up and got back into position under her arm as she offered, “Looks like the world is conspiring against me. We’re going back to the car.”

Adora nodded, and they started walking against the wind and the rain with Adora’s jacket over their heads for protection.

They got in, shivering against the wet and the cold.

“Bow’s going to regret that crop top,” Catra said with a wicked smile as she pulled herself into Adora’s side.

Adora’s heart was still pounding, but the warmth of Catra next to her was calming.

They sat there in silence, watching the weather get worse. The rain turned to sleet. Catra moved her hand on Adora’s back, and Adora’s breath hitched.

“Is this tempting for you?” Catra said quietly, snuggling into Adora’s chest.

Adora licked her lips. “You have no idea.” She closed her eyes to try to think of something else besides feeding. She instinctively ran her hand through Catra’s hair, savoring the smell of it. It grounded her enough that she could force her fangs to retract, her eyes to shift back to normal.

“Are you petting me?”

Adora forced herself to stop. “No,” she said sheepishly.

“It’s ok. I didn’t hate it.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t normally get to- smell people, and you smell so good.”

Before Catra could respond, they both saw Bow and Glimmer appear in the storm, heading toward the car. They both were shivering and making a big fuss about the cold. They got in, and Bow smiled back at them, “I’m glad you guys made it to the car. George was worried about you.”

“I’m sure he was,” Adora said quietly to herself as she saw Bow had a new silver necklace. “A gift?” She said, pointing.

He touched the necklace. “Oh yeah. Do you like it?”

“It’s nice,” Adora said, leaning back and letting Catra snuggle into her. She couldn’t wait to get away from Bow’s dads.

Glimmer started the car, cranked up the heat. “Buckle up. We’re getting everyone home before the real storm hits.”

They dropped Bow off first, and Adora could relax a bit more after that. Glimmer fought the wind, and the road started to get icy. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off at home, Adora?”

Adora could easily imagine Shadow Weaver’s reaction to her being dropped off by humans on Halloween night. The thought gave her a chill. “I’ll be fine.”

“Have it your way.”

A bit later, and Glimmer parked under the covered parking, she got out quickly. “Well, Adora, it was nice seeing you again. Hope to hang out again soon.”

“Yeah, sure.” Adora watched as Glimmer ran through the storm to the stairs of the apartment. “What’s up with her?” Adora started to get out, putting on her jacket as she did. 

Catra got out on the same side so that they were face to face when she stood up. “She’s giving us space so we can say goodbye.”

“Oh, ok.”

“But believe me, she’s pretending. If you look over my shoulder now, she’s probably watching us.”

Adora did look, and yes, Glimmer was watching them from the safety of the stairwell. “What is she waiting for?”

“Just this.” Catra reached up, putting her arms around Adora’s neck and pulled her down a little so that their faces were close. She tilted her head, closed her eyes.

The moment Catra’s lips touched hers, Adora closed her eyes as she felt the chill of the evening leave her. All the nerves, all the panic- it was gone, melted away. The whole trip was worth it. She couldn’t remember anything that bothered her- bobbing for apples, Bow’s dads not inviting her in- it was all gone. There was just Catra, her lips, and the feeling of her body pressing up against her.

Catra pulled back, half opening her eyes. “Wow.”

Adora was breathing hard, as she couldn't look away from Catra’s lips, wanting nothing more than to get back to them. Catra’s neck was blooming with increased blood flow, and the other hunger in her caused Adora to pull back.

Catra breathed heavy. “So um- Do you want to come back up to my apartment? I can sit on your lap, and you can- you can pet me.”

When they both imagined that scenario, they had two different ideas of what it meant. Still, they were both equally excited by the idea of it.

Adora swallowed, unable to take her eyes off the girl. “I- I can’t. The storm.” She pointed out toward the worsening conditions. “I can’t risk getting stuck here when the sun comes up.”

Catra closed her eyes and silently cursed whatever forces were conspiring against her. Just to make a point, the wind picked up, and the sleet got heavier.

“You should go before it gets worse,” Adora offered quietly.

Catra gripped Adora’s jacket in desperation. “I’m going to see you again, right?”

Adora nodded despite her better judgment.

Catra let go. “So, I guess this is goodnight.”

Adora nodded. “Yeah. Goodnight.”

Catra fought every instinct she had and ran out into the storm toward the stairs.

Adora watched as she reached Glimmer, and Glimmer held her hand up for a high five. Adora’s chest hurt as Catra ignored it and walked slowly up the stairs. Adora turned away and headed to her car. It was going to be a long drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

Adora stood in front of the mirror in the basement as Shadow Weaver pulled her hair back. 

“Stand still and stop fidgeting,” Shadow Weaver said as she started weaving it into a loose braid.

Adora hated the tight formal white shirt, the black coat, and pants that were nearly a hundred years out of fashion. “Can’t I just wear my normal clothes?”

“This is a special occasion, and both of your shirts are a mess. We’re trying to make a good impression.”

Shadow Weaver put her hands on Adora’s shoulders. “Keep your fangs out the moment we walk in. It’s a sign of disrespect not to.”

The woman in the corner was also dressed up and staring off into nowhere. Adora tried not to look at her.

“Now, let's get going. We need to arrive early. I want to show you something when we get there.” Shadow Weaver turned to leave.

Adora stood up and looked at the woman in the corner. She had dressed up to go out and have a good time. Her hair was styled. Her make-up was perfect. Adora held out her arm and commanded softly, “Come here.”

The woman obeyed, taking Adora’s arm, and together they walked up the stairs and to the car.

When the car stopped an hour later, they parked in front of a cave surrounded by no trespassing signs.

Shadow Weaver got out. “Get the girl and keep her quiet.”

Adora got out and opened the back door, offering her arm as she commanded, “Come with me.”

The woman got out, took Adora’s hand, unable to look away from her. Adora tried to focus instead on following Shadow Weaver in, but her stomach felt worse and worse as she went.

“Fangs out, dear,” Shadow Weaver said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Adora complied.

The cave opened up to a large cavernous room with stairs leading up to a stone throne.

“See, this is why I wanted to come early. Leave her here and follow me.”

Adora reluctantly let go of the woman’s arm and commanded, “Stay here.” She followed her sire up the stairs.

Shadow Weaver stopped at the throne, happily motioning Adora to take a seat.

“I shouldn’t.”

“It’s only a chair, dear girl. Sit. Get a feel for it. Besides, I want to see what you will look like when this is all over.”

Adora sat down.

Shadow Weaver breathed it in, and her hands gently touched Adora’s shoulders. “You look magnificent.”

The position, looking out over the great hall, only gave her a better view of the woman at the foot of the stairs.

“You have such potential, Adora.” Shadow Weaver pulled Adora’s chin up to look her in the eye instead of at the woman they brought. “Imagine never having to hunt again, unless you want to. No more scraping by, relying on pocket change to survive.”

Adora wanted that more than anything. It was all she ever remembered wanting. It was all Shadow Weaver had ever wanted from her. They had never been this close to their goal before.

Shadow Weaver leaned in, touching Adora’s face. “Getting into the Horde is only the first step. After that, there’s no stopping us. You could be Horde Lord, Adora. This chair could be yours someday.”

Adora felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

“Some would take sitting in my seat as traitorous,” a loud voice called through the hall. Into the light stepped Prime, their leader, with large fangs and mutated eyes.

Behind him, Hordak stood stoic and quiet. 

“Get up,” Shadow Weaver whispered as she grabbed Adora’s shoulder and forced her into a bow. She then tried to turn on the charm. “Forgive her, Lord Prime. Just a young vampire’s whims. I’m sure you understand.”

He ignored her and instead turned his attention to the girl at the foot of the stairs. “It’s impressive. Not many vampires develop their influence so early. Perhaps you were right about her.”

Shadow Weaver pushed Adora to start walking down the stairs. “Of course, I’m right. I have a knack for finding talent, don’t I?”

He looked up at them. “I’ll admit, I’m jealous. All this, and she doesn’t yet show any signs of mutation.” He blinked at them with all four of his eyes.

Adora looked at the ground to avoid the strange sight of his aberrations.

“She’s proven extremely resilient in that regard.”

Adora hated how they talked about her like she wasn’t there, the way you would a prised horse or a pet. 

He walked around the woman they brought. “Tell me, Adora, how long have you kept someone under?”

Adora didn’t want to watch as she answered. “A night and a day.”

“Fascinating.” he touched the woman on the neck.

Adora stepped forward on instinct. Shadow Weaver held out her hand to keep Adora where she was.

He smiled as he looked back at them. “I expect Adora to visit once a month alone, on the first night of the full moon, to start paying tribute for your application.”

Shadow Weaver bowed deeply and put a firm hand on Adora’s shoulder, her nails digging through the coat and into her shoulder, pulling her down as well. “As you wish, Lord Prime.”

“For now, let our new applicant taste of her victory.” His voice oozed with malice.

Shadow Weaver forced Adora to stand up and pushed her toward the woman.

Adora straightened herself up, trying to hide the sickness in her stomach as she moved forward. She took a breath and focused on the woman. “Come to me,” she commanded.

The woman complied, falling into Adora’s arms.

“Bare your neck to me.”

Like Catra, the woman moaned, closing her eyes and baring her neck.

Adora wished they didn’t moan. It was such an odd sound to hear someone make before they died. Adora shook at the sight of her neck, the sound of that moan reverberating in her brain. It reminded her of someone else. She leaned in, closing her eyes and froze as her lips touched the woman’s neck. Thinking of Catra was a mistake. Suddenly, she couldn’t get it out of her head.

Everyone waited. A moment later, Shadow Weaver moved forward, “Get on with it.”

Adora growled. She didn’t even know she could make that noise. It came out of her without going through her better judgment first.

Shadow Weaver’s eyebrows lifted, shock on her face. “How dare you!” She stepped forward again.

Adora grabbed the woman into a firm embrace and spun to face her sire with fangs bared, hissing. She had no idea what she was doing or why. She was running on instinct.

Prime started laughing low and deep, and Shadow Weaver recoiled in horror at the sound of it. 

Adora shook, ready to rip anyone apart who would try to touch the woman in her arms.

Hordak moved forward. “Lord Prime- She is quite young, and still at the mercy of her emotions.”

Prime tried to stifle his laughter. “Fine. It’s understandable and quite entertaining.” He leveled his gaze on Shadow Weaver. “Let us have some mercy on the girl and let her do what she will with her catch.”

Shadow Weaver glared at him but kept her composure.

Adora relaxed a little but still held the woman tightly, protectively.

“Hordak, take her outside while her sire and I discuss the arrangement.”

“As you wish, Lord Prime.” Hordak bowed, then turned to Adora.

She flinched at his attention but moved when he started motioning for her to leave.

Adora moved slowly, carrying the woman as they went. The further she got from the situation, the more her fierceness turned to panic. “What have I done?”

Hordak sighed. “It’s only to be expected of a young vampire. Most wouldn’t even get an audience with Lord Prime till they’ve lived a thousand years.”

Adora’s hands started shaking, only managing to hold the woman up as they walked. “Shadow Weaver- she’s going to kill me.”

“I doubt it. You’re the only asset she has.”

Behind them, they heard someone following quickly. Shadow Weaver appeared in an instant, her eyes in a fury. “Adora, in the car now!”

Adora’s eyes met Hordak’s. His brows furrowed in concern, but he turned his back to them and headed back into the cave.

“You’ve embarrassed me!” Shadow Weaver growled as she pushed Adora toward the car. “Get her in. We’re going home.”

Adora hesitated. “We’re dropping her off first.”

“I said get in.”

Adora carefully put the woman in the back seat, buckled her in, and took her place at the driver’s seat as Shadow Weaver climbed into the passenger side.

“I’ve never been so mortified.”

“I’m sorry,” Adora’s brain raced to try to explain it. “It was instinct.”

“We can’t afford instinct, Adora.” Shadow Weaver’s tone was unexpectedly calm.

Adora drove in silence toward the place where they had picked the woman up- a bar that was very nearly close to closing. Out of nowhere, Shadow Weaver ordered, “Stop the car.”

Adora pulled to the side of the road, her heart beating hard in her ears.

“Get her out."

Adora moved fast, getting out and opening the door. “Come with me,” She gently commanded, her voice shaking.

The woman took her hand and stepped out of the car.

Adora’s heart rate spiked as Shadow Weaver was suddenly beside her.

Shadow Weaver’s hand grabbed the woman’s shoulder, digging in, and jerking her away.

“Stop!” Adora yelled, reaching forward to take the woman back.

Shadow Weaver turned her influence hot against Adora, and she was pushed back against the car. Shadow Weaver’s voice was low, raw with hurt. “We can’t afford whatever weakness is developing in you. She dies tonight. Either you do it, or I do.”

Adora felt tears starting in her eyes. 

Shadow Weaver pulled the woman into an embrace and grabbed her hair.

“Wait!”

Shadow Weaver paused.

“I’ll do it. Just like I did before.” Adora’s hands were shaking, and she clenched them to hide the movement.

“You will? Where was this resolve a moment ago?”

“I was nervous. I’m- I’m sorry. Just release me, and let me do it.”

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes but released her influence.

Adora moved forward, trying to muster any confidence she could. “Wait for me in the car.”

Shadow Weaver paused. 

Adora shrugged. “Performance anxiety."

Shadow Weaver sneered, and pushed the woman toward Adora and stomped toward the passenger side seat.

Adora breathed fully for the first time that night and focused on the woman. Quietly, she ordered, “When I bite you, play dead.” She grabbed the woman’s hair, displaying her neck, and bit her lightly. She was happy to have had the practice with Catra because when the blood hit her tongue, she nearly lost herself. Nearly. She gathered the woman into her arms and held her tongue over the wound, counting as she had before. She gently lowered the woman to the ground. She stood up, allowing a drop of blood to drip from the corner of her mouth while she got back in the car.

Shadow Weaver breathed heavily, still angry. “I’ll not accept weakness. I want to see no hesitation in the future.”

Adora felt sick to her stomach as she quietly released the woman from her influence before driving off. 

***

The previous night's events had played through Adora’s mind incessantly since they happened. She sat in her car, in the parking lot of Catra’s apartment building, letting it play out one more time. She considered driving home. She was hungry, and technically a danger to whoever she met.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock at her window.

Glimmer waved. 

Adora rolled down her window. 

Glimmer smiled. “What are you waiting out here for?”

Adora didn’t like how casually the roommate addressed her. If she had any idea who she was talking to, she’d run. “I didn’t know if Catra had found another job- if she would be here.”

Glimmer stood straight up. “What happened to the laundromat?”

“She didn’t tell you.” This trip was a bad idea. Adora’s stomach started to feel bad again. She was messing things up.

“That little brat! I’ll bet she’s going to make me pay all of this month’s rent.” 

Adora wanted to fix it, whatever she had broken. “It’s my fault. I told her to do it.”

Glimmer sighed heavily. “Oh, you don’t need to cover for her. I’m used to it.” She opened Adora’s door. “If you’re going to wait, you might as well come up and wait inside.”

Adora’s eyes fell on Glimmer’s neck, and she found herself standing up. “Yeah, sure.” The nerves and anxiety of the night faded as she followed someone, full of blood, inviting her into their house.

Glimmer unlocked the door. “If she doesn’t have a job, she’ll probably sleep in till midnight. I’ll wake her up for you.”

Adora followed her in and could focus on nothing else but the woman’s soft, subtle neck. The pink and purple hair was just enough decoration to make it extra enticing. Glimmer turned to go down the hall, and Adora stopped herself from grabbing the woman and pulling her back. She forced herself to sit down on the couch and admitted maybe coming today, of all days, was a bad idea.

“Catra!” Glimmer yelled, “You have company! Adora’s here!” She beat on Catra’s door.

Catra groaned.

“She said you don’t work at the laundromat anymore.”

Catra groaned louder.

“So, you were just going to sleep in and not tell me you’re unemployed?”

A moment later, Catra’s bedroom door opened, and Catra glared at her with her hair a mess. “I was going to tell you at some point.”

“Your job tonight is to get a new job, you got that?”

Catra’s face scrunched up in distaste. “I was going to start looking tomorrow.”

“Start today. Take your girlfriend.” Glimmer thumbed back toward Adora in the living room.

Catra raised an eyebrow, then slammed the door to get dressed quickly.

A moment later, Catra popped out of her room in a boatneck and short shorts. She stepped into the living room, and Adora could look at nothing else.

Catra felt electric under that look, the feeling of being watched, desired. “Hey, Adora. You look like shit.” 

Adora looked up at her, pleading. “I’ve had a bad night, and I need a distraction.”

Catra smiled wide. “And you thought of me? How romantic.”

“Apply for a job before you two do anything else tonight,” Glimmer yelled before she went into her bedroom.

Catra groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fine!”

Adora’s shoulders fell. Tonight wasn’t going well. She should just leave. Her thoughts of doing that stopped when Catra smiled at her and held out her hand to offer to help Adora up off the couch. “Come on, hot stuff. You’re driving.”

Adora took her hand and stood up. She should just go home. She should just go feed on someone else, but her eyes kept drifting to the outfit Catra had on. She followed Catra out, lost to an entirely different hunger.

They got in the car, and Catra announced she had a place in mind. Adora followed Catra’s instructions, which landed them at a building with mannequins and lingerie in the window.

Adora got out slowly, looking at Catra cautiously. “What are we doing here?”

“It’s one of the few places open late at night.” She got out and pointed to a sign on the front that said they were hiring. Catra ran over, grabbing Adora’s hand, and dragged her in.

The inside of the shop smelled of new cheap leather and plastic. Adora found the smell off-putting.

Catra went to the counter, and with a few pleasantries, the woman behind the counter with many piercings gave her an application form. Adora moved to stand next to Catra while she filled it out. Adora looked around the store and found herself confused. Movies, leather, little things in boxes that were pink. What kind of a store was this?

Catra handed back the application, leaning on the counter. “Do I get extra points for using the merchandise?”

The woman behind the counter rolled her eyes and said something to the effect of maybe hearing a callback tomorrow, and she pretended to be busy doing something else on the other side of the counter.

Catra absentmindedly toyed with a small cross necklace on the counter for sale with a dozen others at twenty bucks each. “How about crucifixes? Do they hurt you?”

Adora’s eyes were on the necklace, then on Catra. “Are you trying to hurt me?”

“Maybe- just a little.” She turned a deadly smile on Adora, eyes half-lidded.

Adora swallowed. “They don’t, but that’s silver-plated.”

“Oh, so silver does it.” She pulled the necklace off the holder and pawed it into her pocket before grabbing Adora’s arm and pulling her away. “Wanna look around?” Catra didn’t wait for an answer before she dragged her to a wall covered in toys. “So, what are you into?” Without waiting for an answer, Catra let go of Adora’s arm, grabbing a strop off the wall and suggestively smacking her hand. “Spanking?”

Adora stared at the strop and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Catra put the strop up. “Ok. Maybe you’re not into spanking.” She grabbed something that looked like a stick with a spiked wheel on it. “Pain play?”

Adora sighed. “I don’t know.”

She put the wheel up, and turned back to the wall and grabbed a strap-on. She held it up to her hips and turned around to Adora. “What do you think? Too big?” She wiggled her hips, shaking the strap-on for emphasis.

Adora looked at it, then looked at Catra’s face. “When I said I wanted a distraction, this wasn’t what I was talking about.”

Catra’s eyes went wide. “Ok, maybe this is too advanced for you.” She threw the strap-on back against the wall, uncaring that it fell to the ground. “Why don’t you take the lead. Tell me what you’re up for, and I’ll meet you there.”

Adora’s brows furrowed. “What I’m up for?”

“Yeah, like what do you want to do?”

Adora fought her fangs as they tried to emerge at the mere thought of what she wanted. “I’m hungry. I want to feed.” Her voice sounded ragged, tired.

“Yeah, I get that. I mean, like what else?” She gestured toward the wall.

Adora looked. “I don’t know. I guess things have changed a lot while I wasn’t paying attention.”

Catra put up her hands in mock resignation. “Ok, Maybe this is all a little overwhelming if it’s been a while for you. Just- let me know where you’re at, and we’ll start from there.”

“Where I’m at?”

“You know, your level of experience.” 

Adora watched Catra’s face, unsure of how this was going to come across, or how she’d take it. “I don’t have any.”

Catra’s eyes got wide. “Like, none at all?”

Adora nodded.

Catra froze, her mouth open, eyes wide and staring in shock at Adora.

Adora winced at that look. “I broke you, didn’t I?”

Catra shivered and breathed out slowly, trying to regain herself. “None at all? What about making out?”

Adora winced.

Catra gasped as her brain raced. “The kiss at Halloween-”

Adora shrugged. “My first.”

“Holy shit!”

Adora looked around nervously as people looked up at them for the outburst.

Catra shook her head. “That can’t be. You’re telling me you didn’t fool around at all as a teenager? No casual experimentation? Kissing classmates or anything?”

Adora rubbed her neck. “I don’t know. I don’t remember anything from before I was turned.”

Catra stopped and rubbed her face. “What am I supposed to do with that? How in the world could you have lived this long, and that was your first fucking kiss?”

Adora’s shoulders fell. “I’ve been avoiding it because feelings make feeding complicated. Feeding is our number one priority, and I’m not supposed to- you know- play with my food.”

Catra grunted and started walking toward the exit quickly.

Adora followed. “If you’re mad at me-”

“I’m not mad. I’m horrified.”

As they left, Adora took a deep breath and offered, “I can take you home, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Catra stopped her, grabbing her jacket. “That’s not what I want, you idiot.”

Adora looked at her and felt a pull she couldn’t explain. “Well, what do you want?”

Catra frowned, pushing off from the jacket. “I wanted to do something for you because you looked like shit, and you came to me to feel better.”

Adora breathed deep. “The only thing I need right now is blood. I’m hungry, and as long as I’m hungry, I’m a danger. I shouldn’t have even come.”

Catra’s whole body language changed. She smiled and moved in slowly. “I guess there’s one way I can help you feel better. Feed on me. It’s not the eating I’d want, but-”

Adora’s eyebrows lifted, her fangs pressing at her lips at the mere suggestion. “I wouldn’t. It could kill you.”

Catra’s smile got bigger. “What a way to go, right?”

Adora winced staring at those wild eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t. Only take a little like you did before. Call me a snack.”

Adora licked her lips. “You’d do that for me?”

“You’d be shocked at what I’d do for you. So, do you want it now, or can you wait till we get back to my apartment?”

Adora was breathing fast, her heart picking up the pace as she tried to fight the anticipation. “I can wait a bit.” She didn’t want to have to deal with an unconscious person out in the open if it came to that.

Catra pulled away, running to the car. “Then step on the gas, baby.”

Adora stood for a moment, reeling from the idea of what she was about to do.

From inside the car, Catra waved at her to hurry up.

Adora broke out of her stupor and ran to the driver’s side.

***

Back at the apartment, Catra was extra careful to open the doors quietly and dragged Adora back to her room.

Catra turned her mismatched eyes to Adora, pushing her up against the back of the bedroom door. “How do you want it?”

Adora swallowed hard, unsure of how to describe her reaction to those words. Her red eyes betrayed her desperation. She bared her fangs. It was tempting to just go for it, but there was something else Adora had always wanted. “Can I ask a favor?”

Catra looked excited. Hyped up. “Sure. Go for it.”

“Shadow Weaver says it’s such an indulgence-”

Catra’s face contorted at that. “You keep using that word.”

Adora breathed heavy, unblinking as she held Catra’s attention. “Can we dance?”

“What?”

“Nothing complicated. Just- you know- like a waltz or something.” She paused for a moment before realizing it wasn’t clear. “I had to go to so many dances at first. Just- I’ve always wanted to just do it for myself- alone- with someone.” She paused. “It relaxes me. If I’m relaxed, there’s a better chance you’ll survive.”

Catra’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh- sure. Just let me make space.” She quickly bent down and started picking up dirty laundry.

Adora watched with a mix of anticipation and guilt. For all she knew, this could be Catra’s last night, and Adora felt like she was selfish in asking for something stupid like this.

Once Catra had the floor cleared, she pulled out her phone. “Three-fourths time, right?”

Adora nodded.

The first thing Catra played was something Adora had heard before, and her nerves melted away. She moved forward, pulling Catra in.

Catra quickly set her phone down on the dresser, letting Adora pull her in and guide her into position. “I’ve never done this.”

“I’ll lead,” Adora said breathlessly, at ease for the first time in years. Despite the hunger dwelling in her, at that moment, she was an image of calm. She put Catra’s hand on her arm, held the other out, and placed her arm on Catra’s waist. Adora fell into the step easily.

They moved awkwardly at first, and then slowly more together.

Adora felt grounded. Her movements were precise and smooth after years of practice. She peered on Catra with unwavering red eyes.

Catra fell into the motion, transfixed by Adora’s transformation. The excited energy she had before was gone, replaced by the dance’s movement, and a different kind of anticipation.

Adora pulled her in, bending her head to Catra’s neck. “Now?”

Catra caught her breath for a moment, before replying in a raged voice, “Whenever you want, princess.”

Adora closed her eyes, letting herself smell for a moment, before opening her mouth and piercing. The dance stopped instantly, even though the music still played.

Catra gasped and shuddered, melting into the same ecstasy she had felt the first time, only longer, deeper.

Adora closed her eyes as the blood hit her tongue and ran down her throat. It was intoxicating. She bit harder.

Catra breathed heavy and put her hands on Adora’s arms. She moaned.

Adora couldn’t hear her. She had waited too long, and she drank deeply before the sound of the music snapped her back. She felt Catra’s grip on her arms weakening. She forced herself to stop and breathed heavily as the blood reached her system. 

Everything in her screamed for more, but she instead carried Catra to the bed and laid her down. She laid down next to her and revealed in the feeling and savored the smell of it. She wanted to take it all in. She breathed deep as she moved in to put her mouth near the wound she had made. Without thinking, she started to lick it. Adora, half-drunk on blood, whispered. “My sweet thing.” She stroked Catra’s hair as she had in the car at Halloween. She didn’t know why she did it, but its softness was mesmerizing.

Catra’s eyes rolled as she managed a weak smile. “One of the better near-death experiences I’ve had.”

Adora had closed her eyes, savoring the small taste she was still getting through licking. It took a moment for that comment to sink in, and she stopped. “You’ve had others?”

Catra smiled, sheepishly, a little lightheaded. “Are you surprised?”

Adora closed her eyes and leaned in, nuzzling Catra’s neck. She felt possessive and protective of the blood she had just enjoyed. It was a disarming feeling, and nothing like she had felt before. She wanted nothing more than to make sure nothing would hurt Catra ever again. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to reveal her weaknesses.

They laid there a moment, relaxing into it when Catra asked, “Why is dancing an indulgence?”

“I didn’t like it at all until I found someone I liked to dance with- and then it was off-limits.”

“Seriously, you’re sire sounds like a complete bitch.”

Before Adora could respond, they were both startled by the sound of Glimmer’s bedroom door opening. The bathroom door opened and closed after they heard Glimmer flick on the light.

Adora’s fangs were out, her instincts kicking in.

Catra saw it and grabbed Adora’s jacket, forcing her to look her in the eye. “No. You’re not touching Glimmer,” she whispered sternly.

Adora shook from the effort of holding herself back. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She leaned in to fill her senses with Catra’s smell. She took a few deep breaths, trying to regain herself. The trembling slowly stopped, and her fangs retracted. 

Catra whispered, “Seriously, Glimmer’s off-limits.”

Adora nodded against Catra’s neck. She’d do anything for this even if it meant holding herself back.

The bathroom door opened again, the light switched off, and Glimmer’s door closed.

They both relaxed again, and for a moment, Adora was taken by just the feel of Catra’s neck, her hair, their bodies so close on the bed.

Catra smiled again to herself. “You act touch starved.”

Adora froze, not sure if she was breaking some kind of rule or assuming too much about their unspoken arrangement.

“It’s ok. It’s not like I’ve had a lot of attention recently.” Catra waited, letting Adora savor the moment before adding, “So- when should I expect to change?”

Adora’s eyes opened. “What?”

Catra shifted uncomfortably. “You know-”

Adora shifted so that she could look Catra in the eye. “No, I don’t know.”

“Look, I’d just assume you tell me upfront what I’m in for.”

Adora blinked, eyes wide with a complete lack of understanding.

Catra took a deep breath, realizing she would have to lay things out. “If you’re not in it for the sex, or to kill me, I just assume you are going to turn me into a vampire.”

Adora stared at her, eyes wide, that thought slowly churning through her.

Catra smiled. “Oh, you didn’t think of that, did you?”

Adora’s brain was running wild. “I have no idea how to turn someone.”

Catra laughed a little at the thought. “Then how do you know this won’t do it?”

“Shit.” Adora pushed herself away and stood up, looking back at Catra in horror. All the calm from before gone. “I’m so sorry.”

Catra forced herself to sit up, her hand instinctively going to her neck to stem whatever bleeding was still there. “It’s ok. I’m fine either way.”

Adora could only imagine the horror of Catra spending eternity with Shadow Weaver. “I’ll figure this out.” She paused as she considered what that would mean. “It might take me awhile to get answers. I’ve never asked about anything like this. I don’t know how she’ll respond.”

Catra waved away the concern. “It’s fine. Go.”

Adora hesitated. It felt wrong to leave Catra like this.

“Go on, you dumbass. I can take care of myself.”

Adora wanted to say something, but she wasn’t sure what it would be. She, instead, said nothing and forced herself to leave. She had to focus on her new mission. She was going to have to get Shadow Weaver to explain how all this started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post again next weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Seeds: Any of a wide number of granular substances used to prevent acts of vampirism or to hinder the progress and activities of the undead. Seeds are intended to play upon the obsessive nature of the revenants, in this case, a need to count things on the ground or to pick them up.” - The Vampire Encyclopedia by Matthew Bunson

Adora thought she was either very lucky or unlucky that, at the moment she needed information from her sire, Shadow Weaver asked her to drive her to get materials for a spell. 

“First things first. We go to a florist,” Shadow Weaver ordered from the back seat.

“Any florist?”

“Just drive.”

Adora started the car and headed to the only flower shop she knew. Of course, it was closed. Nights like this required a little bit of breaking and entering.

“I need a chrysanthemum.”

Adora got out of the car. “And what exactly does a chrysanthemum look like?”

Shadow Weaver sighed and opened the door. “I’ll get it myself. You get the door open.”

Adora grabbed the lockpicking tools she kept in her car for just such an occasion and went to the lock.

Shadow Weaver moved beside her.

“So- uh- while we do this, can I ask you a question?” Adora started working on the lock as she talked.

Shadow Weaver’s eyebrow lifted as she looked down at Adora. “Odd of you to be curious. You have my attention.”

Adora got the first pin of the lock open. “Where do vampires come from?”

“They’re magic, and beyond that, no one knows. End of story.”

“No- I mean- How are they made?”

Shadow Weaver let out an exasperated sigh. “To create one of our own, the Horde Lord must approve it. Often, it only comes when another vampire has met their end, but not always.”

Adora felt the last pin click, and she stood to open the door with a forced smile.

Shadow Weaver glared at her as she walked through. 

Adora followed her in. “So, you got permission to make me.”

Shadow Weaver breathed in deep through her nose before reaching out to touch the flowers as she passed. “Of course, I did. I’d be a fool to do otherwise, and it came at a great personal cost.” She walked down the aisle until her hand landed on the right one.

Adora followed, her hands behind her back as it was the only way to keep them from fidgeting. “And how- exactly did you do it?”

Shadow Weaver turned on her, eyes burning even through the dark. “I gave you the power you asked for. You felt weak and wanted to crush your enemies before you. What else do you want from me?”

“I know that part of the story.” She gave an unsure smile. “You remind me all the time. That’s not what I’m asking.”

Shadow Weaver grabbed a handful of flowers and took a deep calming breath. Her tone changed instantly. Calm, smooth. “Then it’s the details of how it’s done you’re interested in.” 

Adora could almost hear a smile in Shadow Weaver’s voice, chilling her to the bone.

“I can only assume it means you’re interested in making another.”

The edge of Adora’s mouth twitched, trying to decide if she should agree or not.

“Wanting to exercise your full potential is a natural tendency, one which I should encourage, but it’s dangerous for a vampire as young as yourself to turn someone.”

Adora’s stomach clenched. “Dangerous?”

Shadow Weaver laughed a little to herself as she walked past Adora, the flowers clutched in her hand. “It takes experience, mentorship, and mature blood refined over the centuries to make a good strong vampire. Without it, one would simply make a thrall. A mindless servant.”

Adora followed Shadow Weaver out to the car, closing and re-locking the florist’s door behind her. The word thrall bounced around in her head, merging itself with Catra’s name. The thought made her adrenaline spike.

They both got back in the car, and Adora hesitated to turn on the engine.

“Do my words worry you?”

Adora felt the panic in her slowly rising. “Is it possible to- accidentally turn someone?”

Adora felt Shadow Weaver’s glare change without even having to look back. Her sire’s influence was rising.

“The only reason you’d be asking me that is if you were worried you had done it. Start the car and drive. We need more ingredients.”

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, opening doors, and grabbing things from random shops.

They got back home, and Shadow Weaver got out. “Follow me, Adora. I have something to show you.”

Adora couldn’t get rid of the dread in her heart that had been building up all night. She followed Shadow Weaver in.

Her sire had already set up a small caldron in the fire, and it bubbled away. Shadow Weaver went straight to it, pulling out the ingredients from her bag. She pulled out the flower, ripping the petals off, and threw them in. “I’m going to ask you some questions, and you will answer me truthfully. Do you understand that, Adora?”

Adora fell to her knees, shaking. The sudden and unexpected pressure of Shadow Weaver’s influence was overwhelming. “Yes.” The word came out of her mouth on its own.

Shadow Weaver grabbed another vial of something they had collected at a spice shop and poured it in. “The only reason you’d be worried about accidentally making a vampire is if you left someone alive, which you know is against the rules. Did you leave someone alive, Adora?”

Adora tried to fight the influence. She tried to say no. The truth came out anyway. “Yes.”

Shadow Weaver’s countenance turned dark. “Was it one of the ones I witnessed?”

Adora struggled. She tried to fight it. “Yes.”

Shadow Weaver dropped another reagent into the cauldron, and the steam changed to a dark red. “Was it the girl we left on the road, or the one at the laundromat?”

Adora’s heart raced. It was the wrong question. It wasn’t one or the other, but both. The magic wasn’t strong enough to force her to explain. She had to answer, but she had a choice. “Road.”

The influence lapsed, and Adora fell forward, gasping for breath after the exertion.

Shadow Weaver turned toward the cauldron, muttering something in a dead tongue. The steam turned from red to black, and it swelled above the cauldron. It moved, as if on its own, as a mass and away from the fire.

Adora watched in horror as it slunk out of the room. “What was that?”

“A seeking spell. Within a few days, I’ll know where that girl lives, so you can go end her and right your mistake.“ She turned back to Adora. “I once considered cheating my condition- trying to survive without taking lives- and I was a fool for it. Vampires don’t get stronger by feeding without the kill. They merely survive- a weak and vulnerable life. That is not the life we are after, Adora.” She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Get up and go to your room. You’re grounded.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me force you.”

Adora stood up and started walking to the stairs.

Shadow Weaver followed, lecturing as she went. “You have your tribute date for the Horde in a few days. I’ll let you out then. Until then, think about what you’ve done.” Shadow Weaver followed behind Adora till she got to her room.

Shadow Weaver pushed her in and reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bag of poppy seeds.

“What are those for?”

“These are a reminder of your youth and inexperience.” Shadow Weaver smiled as she tilted the bag, letting the seeds fall to the floor and scatter.

Adora fell to her knees and instinctively started picking up the tinny hard to handle seeds. She could think of nothing else, do nothing else.

“I’m sorry to have to leave you like this, but it seemed you needed a reminder of how dangerous your youth and inexperience can be.” She closed the door, not even bothering to lock it.

Adora cursed herself as she frantically picked up the small seeds and put them in her hand. Punished, and she still didn’t have the information she needed. She wasn’t sure if Shadow Weaver would ever tell her. 

She wanted to tell Catra they would probably have to wait and see. She wanted to get up and leave, but she couldn’t yet, not while the seeds were where they were. She'd just pick them up first, and then she’d go.  _ It will only take a moment _ , she thought.

She lost track of time.

***

Glimmer, in a morning daze, made it to the kitchen slowly. She heard Catra exit the bedroom and follow her. “How did your night job hunting with Adora go?”

Catra finished pulling on a turtle neck sweater to cover her fresh patch. “Fine.” She hated to admit, even to herself, how unsteady she still felt on her feet.

“Are you looking for any day jobs?” Glimmer said without looking up as she grabbed the coffee container.

“No. Adora’s got some kind of skin condition.” Close enough to the truth. “She has to avoid sunlight so-”

Glimmer half smiled as she went on with her prep. “So you’re keeping to the night shift for her. That’s cute. I miss you, though.”

Catra sighed as she got herself a glass of water, parched from the blood loss.

Glimmer stopped and watched. “Being healthy for once?”

“I donated blood.”

Glimmer cocked an eyebrow. “In the middle of the night?”

Catra leaned against the counter, a little dizzy. “What? Are you going to question me doing a good deed? Get off my back.”

Glimmer got back to her morning ritual. “It’s just a little out of nowhere.”

“It was Adora’s idea.” Not a lie. Catra was proud of herself. 

Glimmer smiled. “Adora’s a good influence on you then.”

Catra rolled her eyes and tried to focus on drinking the water.

“I’ll be home late today. Bow and I are going out to dinner.”

Catra sneered. “Gross. You know he’s only nice to you because he wants to get in your pants.”

Glimmer glared at her. “What is with you this morning? You usually only get like this if you’re in a dry spell.”

Catra put down the water with a sigh, her shoulders falling.

Glimmer’s eyebrows lifted. “But you and Adora-”

Catra gave Glimmer a pained expression. “Glim- she’s- just reached first base for the first time, and apparently she’s never gotten around to the other bases.”

Glimmer’s mouth dropped.

Catra went on, “Halloween was her first fucking kiss!” She moved forward, using the counter to help her unsteady feet. “What am I supposed to do with that?”

Glimmer’s brows furrowed. “But she bit you?”

“Look, if this goes on long enough, I’m sure that will make sense to you someday, but for now, try to focus. I need help. What do I do?”

Glimmer stared at her, unbelieving. “Are you still seriously interested in staying with her?”

Catra subconsciously put her hand over the wound on her neck. “She’s hot, and there’s a fifty-fifty chance I don’t have a choice.”

“I don’t know what that means, and honestly, I’m not going to ask.” She smiled at Catra. “I’m kind of impressed that you’d be willing to stay with someone who you’ll have to take it slow with.”

Catra’s eye twitched. “What do you mean take it slow?”

Glimmer took a deep breath. “Look, think about your first time.”

Catra smiled at that.

Glimmer shivered. “Never mind. Forget your first time, and think of mine.”

Catra’s smile got bigger.

“Not like that! Think about what happened before. I had lots of dates. I got to know them. They made me feel comfortable. We dated for half a year before we ever even did anything physical.”

Catra’s smile was gone.

Glimmer moved in, grabbing Catra’s hand. “You can do this. Just- you know- let her set the pace. Don’t pressure her into anything. You don't want to be the one who makes her first time a bad one.” 

Catra frowned.

Glimmer pulled Catra into a hug. “I’m proud of you, you know. This is growth.”

Catra let the hug happen. “I’ve never taken it slow.”

Glimmer smiled. “And doing stuff you’ve never done is a great way to get better.”

Catra watched Glimmer’s eyes. The woman had such faith in her. Even when she failed, Glimmer had always been there to build her back up. Her chest hurt. She reached for the necklace in her pocket. “I have something for you.”

Glimmer narrowed her eyes when Catra opened her hand. “A necklace?”

Catra unlatched it and put it around Glimmer’s neck. “Just wear it for me, ok?”

“You and Bow’s dads, trying to push necklaces on people. Fine. I’ll wear it, but only because you got it.”

Catra felt a great sense of relief the moment it was on Glimmer’s neck. The thought of Glimmer getting caught up in whatever happened was painful. Protecting her made her feel good. Warm.

When Glimmer got home late that evening and Catra saw her neck, that warm feeling was replaced with rage. “What the fuck?”

Glimmer stopped in her tracks, holding her keys. “Hello to you too.”

Catra shook her head and pointed. “The necklace. Where is it?”

Glimmer’s hand went to her throat. “Oh- I must have left it at work.”

She took a breath. She wanted to yell. She instead ran her hands through her hair.

Glimmer cocked an eyebrow. “You’re angry at me? It’s just a necklace.”

“It means a lot to me.”

Glimmer sighed. “Fine. You want me to drive back to get it?”

“Yes.”

Glimmer scoffed.   


“You offered.”

“It’s polite. You were supposed to politely say, ‘no Glimmer, it’s ok. It can wait till tomorrow.’”

Catra moved in, holding her gaze on Glimmer. “We’re going right now to get it.”

Glimmer scoffed again.

Catra started to push her out of the apartment. “End of discussion.”

Catra stewed, steamed, on the drive to Glimmer’s work, and couldn’t sit still in the car while Glimmer went in to get it.

Glimmer came out with a scowl on her face, and she got back in the car and slammed the door. “Happy now?”

“Put it on.”

“What is with you?”

“Just do it. You said you’d wear it.”

Glimmer groaned. “Ok fine.” She put it on, and Catra relaxed. 

The rage was back the next morning as Catra stared at the necklace on Glimmer’s bedside table. She grabbed it and chased Glimmer out the front door. “You forgot something, bitch!”

Glimmer groaned as she turned around. “I’m already late.”

Catra ran up and held it out.

Glimmer glared at her, and Catra glared back, pushing the necklace forward.

“What is this about, Catra?”

Catra’s teeth clenched. She couldn’t just say, wear it, or I might turn into a vampire and eat you while you sleep. She was angry, and thinking was hard when she was angry. If Glimmer weren’t so damn stubborn, she wouldn’t have to think of an excuse. “Just wear the damn thing!”

Glimmer grabbed it and threw it on the ground, and stuck out her tongue before turning around and storming out the door.

Catra’s hands shook with rage as she watched. “Fine, just die Bitch!”

“Fine!” Glimmer yelled back.

Catra grabbed the necklace off the floor and threw it against the wall, roaring a yell that hurt. Her brain was hot. Her rage was ratcheting up. She ran her hands through her hair and said to herself, “I’m angry.” She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Labeling it helped. Breathing helped. She had to focus. She slid down the wall, crouching on the floor, breathing. _Y_ _ ou can’t think when you're angry _ , she thought.  _ Angry makes you stupid _ . 

Glimmer’s life was in danger. She couldn’t let a fight get in the way of that, but now Glimmer would refuse out of spite. 

She got up, picked up the necklace, and put it on the hall table near the door. She would wait till Glimmer got home and talk to her about it. They’ll have both calmed down by then. 

Glimmer got home, and they both ended up screaming at each other. Two stubborn hotheads ready to throw down over a stupid necklace. Catra didn’t even remember the conversation. It was a blur that escalated quickly. Their neighbor hit the wall and told them to shut up. They both screamed back at him.

Catra, shaking with rage, left the apartment gripping the necklace in one hand and her helmet in the other. She stormed down the stairs, grumbling all her gripes about how stupid Glimmer was and how she hoped she died. She shook her head, trying to counter the rage. She was leaving because she didn’t want to kill her, vampire or not.  _ You can’t think when you're angry _ , she thought.  _ Angry makes you stupid _ .

Years of anger management summed up in a stupid mantra, and today it was only barely helping. 

She nearly threw her helmet. Almost just bashed it on the ground- and she stopped herself once she got to her bike. She needed her helmet to ride.  _ Don’t destroy the helmet _ , she thought. 

Where to go? What was she going to do? Apply for jobs? No, none of that. She had to come up with a plan. She stuffed the necklace in her back pocket and pulled on her helmet.

Her breathing was still heavy. Her heart was still racing when it came to her. She remembered Bow’s necklace from his dads. She froze in place, staring off into the dark of the night as a plan started to form. The stupid boyfriend might prove to be useful after all.

***

Catra parked her motorcycle outside Bow’s house and hung her helmet on the handlebars. She rubbed her hands together to warm them up from the ride and ran her fingers through her hair to calm herself. 

She fished the necklace out of her pocket and climbed off her bike. She’d make it fast. Say whatever she needed to say to get him to do what she wanted, and then she’d leave before he gave her a reason to lose her temper.

She walked up the path, rang the doorbell and pounded on the door, and didn’t stop until it opened.

Bow yawned, and his eyes were bleary. He wore a bathrobe over his full-body pajamas. On his neck, he still wore the necklace his dads gave him at Halloween. Of course, he did. “Catra? Is everything ok?”

“I’m cashing in your invitation to visit any time. I need a favor.” She held out the necklace to him. “Make Glimmer wear this.”

He took it. “This is ice cold.” He looked at her hands. “You must be freezing from the ride over. Do you want some hot tea to warm up?”

She sneered at him.

He stepped aside. “Five minutes. I can’t imagine letting you go back without warming you up first.”

Catra cocked an eyebrow and was about to protest when a gust of chilly wind sprang up. She relented and went inside. “About the necklace-”

He was already headed to the kitchen, and she followed.

“Do you want something to eat? I can make you a ham sandwich,” he asked over his shoulder.

“No, thanks.” 

He motioned for her to take a set at the small dining table he had set up in the kitchen. 

She sat down reluctantly. “I just need you to say you’ll make her wear that.”

He started gathering the tea and the water and filling up the electric kettle. “Any particular reason why?”

“Why did your dads give you that necklace?”

He shrugged. “They’re superstitious.”

“Great, I am too. I’m dealing with some bad stuff right now, and I’d like her to have a little protection from whatever might happen, but she’s stubborn, and now she’s not wearing it specifically because I want her to.”

The water bubbled, and he turned around with a smile. “I’ll tell you what, if this necklace thing is important to you, I’ll tell her it’s important to me too, and I’ll encourage her to wear it.”

“And what do you want in return?”

He frowned. “Why would I want something in return?” He poured the hot water into a small teapot and carried it over to the table with a dainty teacup and saucer.

Catra stared at it as she answered, “Because that’s how things work. People don’t do stuff for free.”

“But we’re friends, right?”

She glared at him.

“Do you want sugar?”

“No.”

He poured the tea into the cup and smiled as he pushed it toward her. “Nice and warm.”

“You can drop the act. She won’t believe me if I say you yelled at me.”

He looked confused. “Why would I yell at you?”

She grabbed the teacup and held it in her hands. It did feel good to get warm. Her fingerless riding gloves looked cool, but they were useless in the cold. “Because I woke you up in the middle of the night, uninvited.”

“Oh- but I said you could come by any time- I know you work nights.”

She drank some of the tea and cringed when she realized it was delicious. The guy even made good tea. Where was he from? A storybook?

He smiled as he leaned back. “It’s been hard to adjust to living here on my own. It’s been kind of lonely. I’m glad to trade some sleep for a guest.”

_ Too good to be real _ , she thought. “How did Glimmer find you anyway?”

He beamed. “Oh! we met at the bank.”

“Of course you did.”

“Once I heard her name, I had to stop her and tell her what a big fan I was of her work.”

Catra cocked an eyebrow. “Come again?”

He stood up, eager. “No, wait. I can show you. Give me a moment.” He nearly slid on the floor in his slippers as he ran into the living room. He came back with a binder that was decorated with glitter. He moved her tea and set it before her with a smile while he sat back down. Blazoned on the front was the word ‘SparkleKitten.’

Catra blinked at it. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s my scrapbook. Look at it.”

She opened the book and found a newspaper clipping. She read the headline. “Two local girls get suspended for a week for beating up a bully.” Catra stopped and looked up at Bow. “Are you serious?”

“Go on. Look through it.”

She flipped through the pages, finding clipping after clipping of her and Glimmer’s various escapades that had made it into the news. 

She stopped at one. “Local girl gets punched in the eye by a drug dealer- still recovering in hospital.” She flipped through a few pages and took a deep breath. “Local women take down club owner suspected of money laundering.” She winced at that one. “It’s not like we went in expecting to do it- I was visiting a- a girlfriend, and things got out of hand.” She closed the book and looked at the cover. “What’s with the name?”

He blushed. “Oh- yeah, that was my name for you two when I was a kid.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “This is kind of creepy.”

He looked hurt. “Glimmer liked it when I showed her. She thought the name was cute.”

“She would.” Catra put the book down and rubbed her eyes. He was a fucking fan. She tried to breathe evenly. Usually, guys ran when they found out Glimmer could beat them up. This guy was into it. It was the reason he talked to her in the first place. What was worse, it was a book about their friendship that made the connection. She couldn’t handle the dramatic irony. 

The fight with Glimmer was still fresh in her mind, and the rage was just barely on the surface. This felt like this was some tipping point in the war. She had lost. He was the perfect man for Glimmer. He was nice and kind, and patent. Everything she wasn’t. She wanted to push the teacup off the table. She wanted to rip apart his little book.  _ You can’t think when you're angry _ , she thought.  _ Angry makes you stupid _ .

Saying it reminded her not to trust herself when she was like this. It was what she needed to decide to push the teacup closer to him with the book and get up. “I’m leaving.”

He tried to stop her, but she was dead set on getting out as fast as possible before her self control faltered. She got out his door and ran to her motorcycle, and threw her helmet on before he could see the tears welling in her eyes.   
  
“It was good seeing you!” He yelled.

“Fuck off!” She flinched as she realized she forgot she had her helmet on, and the yelling just deafened her ears. She drove off, cursing under her breath. 

_ Glimmer can have him _ , she thought. They can live happily ever after in their perfect house, with their perfect little lives, and have perfect little children who they try to keep away from crazy aunt Catra, who might corrupt them. Catra wasn’t going to wait around to be kicked out. She’d just get turned into a fucking vampire and live forever with hot dumb Adora.

***

Adora didn’t know how many times she fought the sleep of day, trying to pick up every last seed, and succumbed to slumber on the floor. When she woke up, all the work from the previous night had to be redone, and she realized with horror that it would never end, but she couldn’t stop.

By the time her door opened, she was a shaking, nervous wreck.

Shadow Weaver looked at her with something that resembled pity. She waved her hand, and the seeds erupted in small flames and burnt away. Adora fell to the floor, exhausted but relieved of the urge.

“Say you’re sorry,” Shadow Weaver demanded.

Adora breathed heavy, exhausted. “I’m sorry,” she said as her voice cracked.

Shadow Weaver dropped a folded piece of paper on the floor in front of her. “It’s the full moon tonight. Prime is expecting you to show up for your trial. Go, and afterward, go to this address and finish what you started. Don’t come back until the deed is done.”

Adora, weakly, grabbed the paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

“You’ll thank me for this someday. Discipline is hard to come by in this day and age, and you’ll be better off for the tough love.”

Adora bristled at that last word as she forced herself to get off the ground. Adora didn’t know what the tribute would be, but she would give anything to be away from Shadow Weaver. 

She still shook as she got her keys and left as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Adora still felt jittery when she arrived at the cave. 

Hordak came out to meet her and motioned for her to follow him in.

Prime was sitting on his throne, looking bored, until he saw her. He stood up and started down the stairs. “I must say, I’m impressed that Shadow Weaver didn’t insist on coming. She’s usually so controlling and paranoid.”

Adora didn’t respond, but oh boy, did she agree. She must have made that clear on her face because Prime smiled.

“Well, before we get to business, let me indulge my curiosity a moment.” He walked past her and waved his hand widely to the wall. At his gesture, the torches along the wall lit up and illuminated an extensive collection of various items on display. “These are my trophies gained over thousands of years of victories over my enemies, both human and vampire alike. There’s one in particular that I think you’ll find very interesting.” He walked toward the wall and stopped at a sword. “Come here and marvel at it.”

Adora followed him and looked at the sword, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to see.

He beamed. “It’s an ancient weapon, inscribed with powerful runes, and was once wielded by vampire hunters.”

Adora shuttered at the thought.

“Your sire won this for me, and in so doing, earned the right to make you.”

Adora’s brow furrowed as she looked back at it with renewed interest. So this thing was, in some way, her origin.

He observed her. “Just curious, but do you remember anything about this or your turning?”

“No.”

“So you’ve never seen this before in your life outside of where it hangs now?”

“Never.”

“How very interesting.” A wide, evil smile crossed his face. “Such an odd sickness you seem to have, not to remember something so glorious as your own making, or the object that earned you a place among our ranks.” He turned away from it and started walking away.

Adora looked back at the sword. It had a broad blade and markings stamped into the center of it. The hilt was thick and seemed to be made of gold. She reached forward to touch it on instinct.

Hordak reached forward, grabbing her wrist before she could make contact. He threw her hand away and glared at her. “It is deadly to our kind. Almost as bad as sunlight.”

She pulled her hand to her chest and held it, disturbed that she came so close to touching something so dangerous.

Prime laughed slightly before offering, “I’m sure you’ve been wondering what task I have set aside for you.”

She turned away from the blade to follow him. 

He stopped at a few bags lying on the floor. “I’m afraid the Horde has one basic need for someone like you who has no abnormalities, who can pass as human. We need someone to do laundry.” 

Adora’s shoulders fell. She couldn’t even keep two shirts clean, let alone the bags of clothes in front of her.

He seemed unusually pleased with her reaction. “Hordak will help you get it all in your car. Be careful. I have exacting standards for the cleanliness of my outfits.”

Adora reluctantly grabbed two of the bags and threw one on each shoulder. Hordak did the same to two more, and they started to walk out.

Prime called out after them, “Glad we had a chance to catch up, Adora. So sorry about your little memory affliction.”

Outside, she opened the door to her car and stuffed the bags in the back seat. There was barely enough room for all of them. Hordak put his two in the passenger side seat.

“Thanks for the help,” She said as he rounded the car.

"We are not quite done." He pulled out an envelope from his robes. “I have a personal favor to ask of you. I need this letter delivered to the address on the front. In return, I will owe you a favor.”

Adora took the letter. “A letter? To who?”

“A friend. That’s all you need to know.” 

“Are they human?”

He raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. “Communicating with a human in such a way is against the rules, so I won’t answer that question.”

She half-smiled at that and put the letter in her jacket’s inner pocket. “Sure.” She looked around and put her hands in her pockets. “So, you owe me a favor?”

He inhaled sharply through his nose. “Within reason.”

“Can you tell me how vampires are made?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “This is something sires should be telling their progeny.”

“Yeah, well, she won’t so-”

He sneered at that but offered, “A human must consume vampire blood before death. The more, the better. The older the sire’s blood, the stronger the vampire. Does that satisfy you?”

She felt a relief she hadn’t felt in a while. “Yes. Thank you.” She couldn’t wait to get back and tell Catra the good news.

***

She parked, turned off her newly emptied car, and bounded toward the apartment. She ran up the stairs two at a time and came to a complete halt when she found Catra sitting outside, slumped against the wall, face stained with tears.

Catra looked up and wiped her nose on her jacket.

Adora stared at her, unsure of what to do. “Are you ok?”

Catra didn’t answer but forced herself to stand up. 

Adora smiled despite herself, despite the state she saw Catra in. “Well, I’ve got good news. You’re not going to turn. Nothing we did comes close.” Adora expected a smile back from Catra. She didn’t get it.

Catra stared at her, eyes wide and unblinking, as tears started welling up again. “So, you know how to do it now, right?”

“Technically, yes.”

“Alright, then let's do it.”

Adora stared at her. “Do what?”

“Turn me.”

“What happened while I was gone?”

“I got some clarity.” She moved closer. “Say, yes.”

Adora shook her head. “There are a few reasons why I can’t and a lot more for why I shouldn’t.”

Catra moved forward, grabbing Adora’s jacket. “Don’t you want me?”

Adora stared back, unsure of what to say.

Catra breathed deep, her eyes focused on nothing but Adora. “I’m terrible at being human, Adora. Let me be something else- with you.”

Adora’s stomach clenched at that, and she grabbed Catra’s hands. All she could think of was the last few nights, counting seeds on a floor for asking a question. “I can’t do that- I don’t want to.”

Tears started in Catra’s eyes again, and they fell down her face while she stared daggers back at Adora. “You don’t want me either.”

“That’s not what I’m saying-”

Catra pulled her hands away. The thin thread of practice she had been holding onto to keep her rage in check snapped. She growled in anger and turned, throwing her fist into the wall. She bared her teeth, her eyes wide, and she threw it all into another punch and another and another, each getting harder than the last.

Adora moved in, grabbing Catra’s wrists and stopping her. She looked at Catra’s bloody knuckles.

Catra pulled her hand away. She breathed heavy, deep, and stared at Adora with unblinking wild eyes, on the edge of another outburst.

Adora looked down at Catra’s hurt hand, which started to drip with blood. “I like you- that’s why I don’t want to turn you. You’d hate it.”

Catra clenched her fists before turning her rage back on Adora. “I hate this right now!” Catra’s body shook, trying to hold it all in.

“I can see that.” Adora searched Catra’s eyes, unsure of what to say or do. She put her hands out forward. “Your hand,” she said quietly.

It was the quiet voice that did it. Catra’s anger melted into tears as she gave Adora her wounded hand.

Adora took it and focused on the wound instead of Catra’s eyes. She took a breath. “You’re right. My sire’s kind of a bitch. You’d hate her. She’d hate you. If you were turned, we’d have to live with her.”

“No, we don’t. We can run away.” She couldn't stop the tears. She knew what was coming.

“That’s not how it works. There are other things involved. I can’t turn you. Shadow Weaver would have to do it, and- I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

Catra’s lips curled into a sneer. “So I’m just fucking alone. Great.”

Adora couldn’t look away from the blood on Catra’s hands. “You’re angry. I get that. I get angry like that too.” She lifted Catra’s hand to her mouth and looked her in the eye while she licked the wound.

The focus in Adora’s eyes arrested Catra. Her anger softened, and the crying slowed as she felt Adora’s tongue.

Adora noticed the instant shift in Catra’s emotions. She put her hands down. “I think I know how to make you feel better.”

“I can think of a few things.” Catra’s voice was raw, pining.

Adora reached into her pocket and held up her keys. “Wanna drive my car?”

Catra’s eyes went wide. “Hell, yes!” Her mood shifted instantly. She grabbed the keys from Adora and ran down the stairs.

Adora smiled as she followed. “I figured that would work.”

Catra cackled, whipping the tears from her face as she threw open the mustang’s door. She jumped into the driver's seat and jammed the keys into the ignition just as Adora got into the passenger side. 

Catra managed to get the engine started by playing with the clutch. 

“Easy! Make sure to put it in reverse.”

Catra was barely listening. Her whole body was alight with excitement. She revved the engine. “Oh, man. Oh, man. This feels great.” 

Adora struggled to get her seatbelt on, only to realize Catra didn’t have hers on yet. She reached over, grabbed it, and buckled it for her before the car ripped off out of the parking lot.

The backroads flashed by in a flash of the front headlights while the engine purred.

Catra smiled from ear to ear as she pushed the engine harder.

Adora sat back and smiled. “When you can- turn right.”

“Oh, we’re going somewhere?”

Adora nodded. “The place I go when I need to relax.”

Catra couldn’t suppress a shiver through her whole body. “Where does a vampire relax?”

“Mostly cemeteries, but that’s not where we’re going tonight.”

Catra drove erratically fast and took turns sharply, but she followed Adora’s directions. Those directions led them to the parking lot of the botanical gardens. Catra parked, and her brows furrowed at the sign. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Adora opened her door and smiled. “It’s better than it looks. Just follow me.” She opened her glove compartment and grabbed her lock picking set.

Catra saw it and was transfixed. “Oh, we’re breaking in. Fuck yeah!” She frantically got out of the car.

Adora smiled as she headed to her usual entrance, a gate with a simple lock. She knelt at it while she started.

Catra practically purred as she watched Adora work. “I think I’m in love.”

Adora smiled. “Don’t tease.” 

“Well, I am offering to live with you forever in unholy vampire matrimony.”

Adora winced. “That’s not what it would be.” She stood up when the lock fell open and pulled the gate wide, and smiled. “Ladies first.”

Catra smiled big as she walked in, grabbing Adora’s arm. “So, what are you going to show me?”

Adora put her lock picking tools in her jacket’s other inner pocket. “Just follow me. Enjoy the night. Enjoy the walk.”

Catra let herself be led down the path. “I have a horrible feeling this is going to be some boring thing that only you find interesting.”

Adora smiled as she shrugged. “Maybe, but there’s still a chance the security guard might find us, and we’ll have to run for our lives out of here.”

“Now, you’re talking.”

Adora stopped once they reached a section of the garden she knew by heart. She led Catra into the center of an opening, surprisingly secluded, sounded by various white flowers. 

Catra’s eyebrows raised. “You know, I’ve been here a few times. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this.”

Adora smiled big. “It’s a moon garden. All these flowers only bloom at night, and this place closes before sunset every day- so one gets to see it.”

Catra smiled big as she looked around. “Oh, that’s stupid. Who would do that?”

Adora moved toward one of the fluted flowers, lighting touching it like it was made of glass. “I think I might be the only person besides the security guard that gets to see these, and he never stops to look at them.”

Catra stopped looking at the flowers and instead watched Adora. She smiled. “So, do you just come here and stare at them?”

Adora nodded. “Sometimes for hours.” She smiled at her. “Isn’t that stupid?” Adora’s attention was stolen away from the flowers as she looked at Catra in the moonlight. “Do you feel better?”

Catra shrugged. “I’ve calmed down, which is impressive.” Her jaw clenched. “I’m sorry about losing my temper.”

Adora took Catra’s hurt hand. “I don’t care about the temper. I care about your hand.”

Catra took a deep breath. “At least someone does.”

Adora moved in, unsure of if she was overstepping. She felt the possessiveness she had before—the protectiveness. “I don’t like you hurting yourself,” she said quietly.

Catra took a slow breath as Adora put her arms around her. “What? Am I not allowed to punch walls when I’m angry?”

“Not if they’re brick.” Adora looked between Catra’s eyes in the moonlight. “I hate to ask something of you after all this, but I need to.”

Catra got a smile across her face. “Why ask? Why not take?”

Adora smiled at that. “You should at least know what it is first.”

“At this point, I’m up for anything.”

Adora took a deep breath. “I have someone I’m supposed to kill.”

Catra’s eyebrows lifted. “If you’re asking me to be an accomplice to murder-”

Adora shook her head, quick to interrupt before Catra could finish. “No- the opposite. I’m not going to do it, but- I need to look and act like I have.”

“Oh.”

Adora’s fangs were already out, and she locked eyes with Catra. “I need to feed again.”

Catra shivered in her arms, humming at the idea of it.

Adora watched with anticipation. “You like being bit, don’t you?”

Catra licked her lips. “Have you ever experienced it?”

Adora shook her head, lost in the look Catra was giving her. “If I did, I don’t remember it.”

“Pain and pleasure all mixed up. It’s intense.”

Adora slowly moved Catra to a tree, leaning her up against it. “I shouldn’t bite you in the same place again. It’s not healed yet.”

Catra moved her head to display the other side of her neck. “How’s this?”

With Catra in her arms, their bodies so close, Adora realized in a moment she was distracted from her neck, and a thought popped into her head. She gave Catra a devilish smile.

Catra’s eyes got big. “I’ve never seen you look like that. It’s exciting.”

“I may have a treat for you. There are other places to feed. Necks are just the easiest.”

Catra shuddered. “Oh?”

Adora moved her hand to place a finger at the collar of Catra’s shirt and traced it. “I’ve never gotten to try this spot before.”

“Such a tease.”

Adora hooked her finger and pulled Catra’s shirt down slowly, ready to stop if the girl gave her any sign. 

Catra’s casual attitude was gone as she stared into Adora’s eyes, feeling where her finger was going.

Adora’s finger traced the tattoos on Catra’s chest until she reached where the markings stopped, just at the edge of Catra’s bra and to the spot where her chest started to swell. “Right here.”

Catra’s eyes were dilated, dark as she let out a whimper.

Adora watched Catra’s response, and it made it hard to take it slow. “Is it ok if I bite you here?”

Catra frantically nodded yes, and pulled Adora’s jacket to move her head closer to the spot.

Adora put one hand on Catra’s back, pulling her up to get a better position. “Thank you for this,” she said quietly as she opened her mouth and placed her fangs at the spot.

Catra’s breath hitched at the bite, and her eyes rolled back. She relaxed into Adora’s hand on her back.

Adora drank. The snack before had taken the edge off her hunger, and the flowers were a place she always felt calm, so this feed was less desperate. She went slow, enjoying the taste for once. She released and smiled at Catra as the woman’s eyes opened. “See, if you were a vampire, I wouldn't be able to do this. Vampire blood is very bitter. Yours is sweet.”

Catra closed her eyes again, her hands on Adora’s neck. “You could have told me that earlier. I would have immediately given up.”

“I didn’t think about it until just now.” Adora looked at the wound she had made. “I have bandages for you in the car.”

Catra smiled with her eyes closed, still reeling from the euphoria. "You got bandages just to bit me? How romantic."

A light flashed in the dark. Adora leaned over to see the path and someone walking down it with a flashlight. She turned back to Catra with a smile and whispered, “Time to hide.” She pulled Catra down to the ground, cradling her in her arms up against the tree. She half hid them against the flowers near them.

The security guard whistled to himself as he walked, and he passed them without stopping.

Once he was past, Adora smiled down at Catra and whispered, “I told you he never stops.” She paused and looked Catra over in her arms. “You should rest for a bit. Can I carry you?”

Catra’s eyes went wide. “Can you?”

Adora smiled and stood up easily.

“Fuck, you’re strong.”

“Shhhh,” Adora said as she looked around the tree to make sure the security guard was headed away. Once he was out of sight, she started walking down the path, Catra’s head resting on her shoulder. She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she walked.

She got Catra in the car, this time in the passenger side. She buckled her in carefully. The smile was still on her face as she got in the driver’s side. She leaned in and pulled out bandages from the glove compartment. She opened one and looked Catra in the eye. “May I bandage you up?”

“Please.”

Adora pulled a bandage out, opened it, and pulled Catra’s shirt down like before. She carefully pressed the adhesive on the spot and found Catra’s breathing had increased. “Don’t get excited. You might pass out.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to not get excited? This is the most action I’ve had in months.”

“Months,” Adora repeated as she turned to the steering wheel.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Ok, Ms. Immortal over there. Maybe you beat me. It’s probably more action than you’ve had in years. Decades? Centuries?”

“Centuries,” Adora repeated as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the address Shadow Weaver gave her. She rolled down the window, ripped it up, and threw them out before turning back to Catra. “You're good at lying, right?”

Catra was still breathing heavily, but her eyes were locked on Adora. “Hell yeah, I’m good at lying.”

“I’m a terrible liar. Shadow Weaver always knows.”

“So, you’re going to have to lie to her? Is that what this was about?” She gestured to the patch on her chest.

Adora nodded, slowly rolling up the window.

“And if she doesn’t believe you, what happens?”

Adora winced. “Bad things. Let’s just say it’s better if she believes me.”

Catra shifted in her seat to face Adora easier. “So, you want a lesson in lying? What color is your hair?”

Adora’s face scrunched up. “You can see it. Why does it matter?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Blonde.”

“What color are your eyes?”

“Blue.”

“Say you hate me.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it. Say you hate me.”

Adora rubbed her face. “I hate you.”

Catra smiled. “See, you’re lying. I can tell. You did like three things, and I’ll bet you’re not even aware of most of them. Whenever she asks you the question, you have to make sure you act just like you did answering the first two.” Catra waited to see Adora’s response. 

Adora’s brows furrowed. 

Catra continued, “Keep your heart rate even. Don’t touch your face. Don’t touch your hands. Don’t swallow. Lean in instead of pulling back. You have to act like whatever you say is as simple and true as your hair color or the color of your eyes.”

Adora took a deep breath. It didn’t sound hard. “Thank you.” She started the car. “I know you hate it when I leave early, but I’m going to have to. They’re expecting me back soon.”

Catra closed her eyes in resignation. “I figured.”

“I’ll come back the night after next. I’ll come as early as I can. I’ll make it up to you.”

Catra shifted to watch the road.

Adora continued. “We’ll spend more time together. Whatever we do, I’ll make sure we’re not interrupted.”

Catra’s heartbeat spiked at that. She had to tamper her expectations. Let Adora set the pace. “This was nice. Nicer than what I’m used to. Let me do something for you next time. Ok?”

Adora nodded as she pulled the car out of the parking lot.

***

Adora got back home late, having spent the rest of the night finishing the laundry and delivering it. Hordak’s letter would have to wait. 

She entered the house knowing Shadow Weaver would be up, waiting for her. She walked into the living room and stopped as her sire regarded her from her favorite chair.

“How did the trial go?”

“Good. Prime is pleased.” She stood with her feet shoulder-width apart, her hands in her jacket pocket so that they wouldn't fidget.

“And did you take care of your mistake?”

Hair blonde. Eyes blue. “Yes.”

"Did she give you any trouble?"

"I used my influence, so no." She was thinking of the flowers, of Catra in the moonlight. Anything but the lie she was telling.

Shadow Weaver smiled. “You’ve done good, Adora.” She stood up slowly, and reached for a box next to her chair. “Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. Our first step into the Horde. Sit down.” She gestured toward the other chair. 

Adora sat down and realized how few times she had been invited to have a seat near the fire.

Shadow Weaver moved forward, presenting the box. “I got you something to commemorate.”

Adora sat forward to receive the box and opened it. Folded inside was a white compression shirt, just like her other two.

Shadow Weaver stood back, proud of herself. “Your other two shirts were such a mess. I figured you could use another.”

“Thank you,” Adora said as she pulled the shirt out. She nearly started crying. It had been a long time since Shadow Weaver had gotten her anything. She found herself pulling it to her chest holding it close.

Shadow Weaver moved forward, her hands on Adora’s face. “It has been a long slow journey, but it has not been in vain. Your desire to wield unimaginable power is within our grasp and ahead of schedule.”

“My desire,” Adora repeated, out of habit, her hands gripping the shirt.

“We will step up the work to help your next power emerge. More feeding. Exercise your influence more.”

“Right.” It felt good to have her sire’s attention- to have her praise. Adora hated how proud she felt at that moment, with a stupid shirt in her hands to mark it. Her brain started working on what Shadow Weaver was saying. Her heart sank. She saved one woman, but she couldn’t save all of them. This, whatever she was doing, was a losing battle.

“All our sacrifices will be made worth it, and once we have the power you wanted, once you’re Horde Lorde, the rules don’t apply. You can make vampires at your whim- and do as you please. You can indulge yourself. You’d like that?”

Adora’s chest hurt. “Yes.”

“Then, we will work together to make it happen. I will start working on a plan to kill Prime. You focus on feeding, killing, and practicing your influence. Next, who knows? You could control animals, or fly, or shapeshift.”

Adora’s mind went back to Catra, begging to be turned- begging to say with her. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to make that happen. A place for them- without the rules- to live together forever. It was an intoxicating thought.

Shadow Weaver pulled back. “Take a few days off from your chores. Enjoy the success you’ve had tonight. Sleep well with a full belly and a recent kill.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Adora got up and headed to her room. 

As she shut her door, she let her act drop. She felt bad. She felt bad for lying. She felt bad for desperately wanting what Shadow Weaver promised. She felt bad for what she was going to have to do to make it all happen. Her head was a mess with it all, and she just wanted it to quiet down.

She pulled out her hair tie and ran her fingers through her hair, and fell on the bed staring at the ceiling. A few days off sounded great. She’d spend them with Catra. That thought pushed the others out. That was the only thing that made sense to her at the moment- the only clear thing, and it felt heartbreakingly temporary.


	8. Chapter 8

Catra couldn’t wait for Glimmer to come home. She didn’t have the time, so she went out on her bike to find her. Work was over, so she wouldn’t be there. Catra went to the next best guess- Bow’s house. 

Bingo. Glimmer’s car was out front, and better yet, she could see the two of them were inside the car, lips locked. She parked her motorcycle behind them and climbed off it hastily, threw off her helmet, and went for Glimmer’s back door. She opened it and slid in. “Hey. I need advice.”

Glimmer and Bow both screamed at the intrusion. Glimmer turned toward Catra in the back with fire in her eyes, their last fight fresh on her mind. “Fuck you, Catra!”

“Sorry to interrupt your lip massage session, but I need wholesome date ideas for Adora stat.”

Glimmer glared back at her, but Bow was all smiles as he looked back. Glimmer ignored Bow’s reaction. “You can’t just burst in her demanding things-”

Bow interrupted her. “Dinner and a movie?”

Catra shook her head. “No good. I don’t know what kind of movie she would like, and she has food preferences that are hard to accommodate.”

Glimmer glared at Bow.

Catra saw the necklace on Glimmer’s neck and gently smacked her own forehead. “Ah, I jumped right into the favor and forgot the positive reinforcement.” She sat forward on the seat and leaned into Glimmer.

Glimmer steamed, getting ready to be insulted or mocked.

Catra pulled her in, kissed her on the cheek, and offered, “It looks beautiful on you, Glim.”

Glimmer’s anger was replaced by confusion and a slight blush.

Catra patted Bow on the shoulder. “Thanks for getting her to do the thing.” She sat back in the seat and got back to business. “Ok. Date ideas. Go.”

Before Glimmer could protest, to jump in and demand an explanation, Bow was already on it. “You could take her to the park,” He offered eagerly.

Catra thought about that for a moment and shook her head. “Something tells me she’s intimately familiar with the park. I need something else.”

Glimmer sneered. “You could do what you do with other girlfriends and get drunk and do crimes.”

Catra waved that idea away. “She’s not really that type. I need something else.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “Well, she was already my favorite of your girlfriends. Now she’s S tier.”

“Bar trivia?” Bow offered.

“Oh, she’s terrible at trivia.”

Bow shifted in his seat to face her better. “What does she like? Does she have any hobbies?”

Catra breathed in through her teeth and scratched her neck.

Glimmer groaned as she faced forward, grabbing the steering wheel. “I can’t believe you don’t know her hobbies.”

“Dancing. She loves dancing,” Catra offered quickly.

Glimmer looked back, surprised. “That’s- weirdly normal.”

Bow lit up. “Dancing classes?”

Catra leaned in. “Maybe.”

“What type of dancing?”

“Like, waltzes and other ballroom stuff. It has to be a night class, though.”

Glimmer touched Bow’s arm. “She has a skin condition. Sensitive to light.”

He nodded. “I can look it up. I think I remember the city having an insomniac’s dance class.”

Catra got a wild smile. “That sounds perfect.”

“I’ll get you dates, times, and locations.”

Catra pulled out her phone and handed it to him. “Give me your phone. I’ll put my number in so you can text me the details.”

He eagerly pulled out his phone and handed it to her, and they both started typing.

Glimmer watched the interaction, her anger fading by the moment as she realized her two favorite people were exchanging contact information. “Is this really happening, or is this a dream?”

They got their phones back, and Catra started climbing out of the car. She looked at Bow. “Thanks, man. I owe you two now.”

He smiled. “We’re friends, right? You don't owe me anything. That’s just what friends do for each other.”

Catra smiled back. “Friends then.”

Glimmer’s eyes were wide. “What is happening? Did I miss something?”

“Don’t worry about it. You two have a good time. I’ve got to go sweep a girl off her feet.” Catra got out and got back on her bike, a smile on her face that wouldn't go away.

Bow beamed at Glimmer. “She said we’re friends! And she didn’t even cuss this time!”

Glimmer sighed as she watched Catra drive off in her mirrors. “It’s the small victories, I guess.”

***

Catra waited outside the apartment, dressed as nice as she could manage with what she had. She had woken up early, spent half an hour trying to decide between a suit and her only evening gown, a fancy black number that Glimmer had gotten for her years ago. She settled on something else, a button-down shirt with some nice slacks. The idea of her shirt being unceremoniously unbuttoned was too much to pass up, and she made sure it was halfway there already. The patch from earlier was just barely visible.

Adora showed up not soon after sunset, and Catra met her halfway down the stairs. 

Adora looked her over, at the fitted shirt half-buttoned, and smiled. “Oh, you look good.”

Catra put a finger on Adora's chest. “And you look like you have a new shirt.”

Adora smiled. “It was a gift. Your lying trick worked.”

“Glad I’m a good influence on you,” Catra said as she pressed her hand on Adora’s chest. “Oh, you’re all muscle, aren't you?”

Adora grabbed her hand and held it there. “What do you want to do?”

Catra winced, ripping her focus away from her hand. What she wanted and what she planned were two separate things. “We’re going to the city, baby. I’ve got a treat for you.”

An hour or so later, Catra was kicking in the door to a condemned building and ushering Adora in. “This building has been stuck in an insurance battle for years. It’s more expensive to tear it down. Apparently, teenagers use it as a makeout spot- and a place to get high or do rituals. You know, whatever the kids are into these days.” She kicked through some debris before reaching the stairs and holding her hand out to Adora to follow.

Adora felt a swell in her chest before she grabbed Catra’s hand, and they both headed up the stairs. They got one flight before one of them took the steps a little faster, and the other tried to follow, and before they knew it, they were racing and laughing. 

Catra stopped them on the tenth floor, opened the door, pulled Adora in. The floor was mostly empty, with a wall of windows that overlooked the building on the other side of the street.

“What is this about?” Adora said with a smile as she let herself be led forward.

Catra pulled her to the window and motioned her chin toward the building on the other side. “Take a look. Tell me what you think.”

Adora turned to see a whole floor of people, just below them, dancing in fancy clothes. She plastered her face to the window. “What is this?”

Catra beamed. “It’s a dance class. Bow helped me find it. They meet twice a week.” She sat back, watching Adora’s reaction.

Adora looked radiant. Excited. “Wow. I had no idea something like this even existed.”

“If you want, we can come for every class, at least till I get a job.”

Adora turned her big excited blue eyes on Catra and held out her hand. “Would you practice with me?”

Catra, smiling, took it. “I’m down for whatever.”

Adora kept checking outside to see what they were doing and then trying to replicate it with Catra. They were both new to whatever they were learning that week, but that didn’t make Adora less excited. They also didn’t have music, but neither cared.

A few minutes and they nailed the move and stopped face to face, breathing hard. Catra’s smile was gone. At that look, Adora’s was too. Catra threw her hands around Adora’s neck and pulled her in.

Adora forgot about the dance as their lips met. She threw her hands into Catra’s hair as they fell back toward the wall of windows.

Catra’s hands were under Adora’s jacket, teasing at the edges of her new shirt.

Adora lost herself for a moment, lost in the taste of it all, the smell of it all.

Catra’s hand went further up Adora’s shirt, up her back.

Adora pulled back, breathing in sharp.

Catra paused, eyes wide. “I’m sorry.”

Adora shook her head, “No need to apologize, I’m just- I’m not used to it.”

Catra put her hands back on Adora’s hips. She was breathing hard to hold herself back. Glimmer’s words were ringing in her ears. Let her set the pace. This holding back stuff was going to kill her if Adora didn’t.

Adora leaned in at the feeling, kissing Catra again, deeply before pulling away. She felt guilty and held back, eyes searching Catra, a pained look on her face.

Catra frowned. “What did I do this time?”

“I’ve really tried to be different, but I don’t have a choice. This is all going to escalate, and I can’t stop it.”

Catra winced. “I’m sorry. I can hold back, I promise.”

Adora closed her eyes. “That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Then what is it?”

“Everything I’ve done- everything I’ve worked for- Shadow Weaver and I have never been so close.”

Catra pulled back, narrowing her eyes at Adora. “You’ve never talked about her like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re on the same team or something.”

“She’s been helping me- All the stuff you’re angry that I don’t know or do- I gave it up willingly.”

Catra cocked an eyebrow, noting the way Adora looked resigned. “You don’t say.”

“I begged to be turned. I was- I am power-hungry- and now- it’s almost done.”

Catra watched Adora’s body language. She looked relieved. Not excited. “So why are you telling me this?”

“I don’t want to mislead you. Before we do anything more, you deserve to know what I’m going to do. I want to know if you’re- I don’t know- ok with it.”

“Ok with what?”

“The kind of stuff I’m going to have to do- it’s not pretty. It’s not fun.”

“Then, don’t do it.”

“I have to.” Her shoulders fell.

Catra closed her eyes, took a long deep breath before she opened them again, and looked Adora in the eye, unblinking. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Adora.”

“You don’t understand. This is something I want.”

Catra shook her head. “Not from the way you’re acting.” She reached out and took Adora’s hand. “Let me guess. This Shadow Weaver promised you all kinds of amazing things that you don’t have now- things she’s specifically withholding from you.”

Adora stared at her. “She’s said once this is over, the rules wouldn’t apply. I won’t have to hunt if I don’t want to. That I could turn whoever I wanted and- indulge myself.”

Catra smiled at that. “Yeah, that’s stupid. You could do everything you want now, especially indulge.”

Adora blinked at her. “No. We must get into the Horde.”

“Why?”

Adora froze for a moment as her brain worked. “Because it’s important?”

“It’s a simple question, Adora. Why do you want to join this Horde thing? And don’t give me what this Shadow Weaver has told you- give me your reasons.”

Adora couldn’t answer.

Catra sighed and looked up at Adora with a look of pained care. “Look, you say you wanted power, and you begged to be turned. How do you know that?”

“Shadow Weaver told me.”

“Did she give you any proof?”

“Proof?” 

“Yeah. Did you sign anything? Did someone else corroborate the story?”

Adora blinked. “No.”

“So- you just believed her?”

“Yes?”

Catra moved in, gently grabbing Adora’s jacket. “Adora, don’t you think it’s a little suspicious?”

Adora looked at her with a blank expression.

“It seems convenient that you don’t remember being human, so you can’t remember your motivations. And she’s kept you desperate, so you’re easier to control.”

Adora watched Catra, not sure what she was saying.

Catra stepped back, leaned against the windows, giving her some space, letting go of her jacket. “You’re poor. You’re often hungry. Your touch starved. Desiring food, shelter, and love isn’t being power-hungry or selfish, Adora. Those are things everyone needs, and you’re being told you’ll only get them if you do stuff you don’t want to do.”

Tears started in Adora’s eyes.

“What if she lied to you? What if it wasn’t your idea? What if you didn’t even want to be turned? Does that change how you feel about all this Horde stuff?”

Adora blinked, tears falling as she did. “I don’t know.”

Catra shrugged. “I’ll tell you that your body language says you don’t want this. You probably never did.”

Adora’s stomach felt tight. “That can’t be. She wouldn't lie to me.” 

“How do you know that? Have you ever questioned her before?”

“Just once.”

“And what happened?”

“She punished me.”

Catra raised her eyebrows at that. “And I’ll bet she reminds you at every opportunity that this was all your idea and makes a big deal about how much she has had to sacrifice for you. If this was your idea, and you wanted it, you wouldn’t need to be reminded or manipulated into doing it.”

“She does that- all the time.”

“I rest my case.”

Adora blinked at her. “She lied to me?” She pulled back, looking away. “Oh my god.”

Catra pushed herself off the wall of windows. “Look, we’ve all been through that moment where we recontextualized something we believed to be true all our lives. It’s not fun.” She put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “But it’s an important step to take.”

Adora stared at the ground,  reexamining  her whole remembered life.

Catra watched Adora and gave her a few minutes to reel from the idea before asking, “Hey, does the whole stake through the heart thing work?”

Adora nodded without thinking, her mind working on processing the new information.

Catra patted her shoulder and started leading her back to the stairwell. “We’re going to the only home improvement store open this late.”

***

Adora didn’t remember the drive. She didn’t remember how she got there, but she was walking through a big box home improvement store with Catra leading the way toward a display of dowels.

“Do you think this is the right size?” Catra picked up one of the dowels and twirled it in her hand.

Adora was processing the last hundred years of interactions with Shadow Weaver when she nodded yes, but she grabbed the dowel out of Catra’s hands and put it back. She grabbed another and handed it to her. “Ash wood stakes are best,” she said in a daze.

Catra frowned at Adora’s reaction. “Did I break you?”

Adora nodded, her brain just finished processing another twenty-five years of lies.

Catra threw the ash dowels into the cart, wanting to say something to make this easier. Instead, she saw something poking out of the inside of Adora’s jacket. She grabbed it and had in her hand a sealed envelope.

Adora slowly turned her attention to Catra and the letter. “What are you doing?”

“What is this?”

“A letter I’m supposed to deliver.”

“What does it say?”

“I don’t know.”

“And you didn’t think to open it to check? Is it from this Shadow Weaver of yours?”

Adora shook her head, unable to manifest the ability to grab the letter back. “No. Someone else.”

Catra ripped it open with her nails without hesitation. She skimmed it. 

Adora realized she should have grabbed it back. She should have stopped this before it started, but the revelation of the last hour weighed on her, and she was questioning everything.

Catra emerged from it with a smile. “It’s observations- data about their feeding habits.”

That resolved Adora’s mind. “Give it back.”

“Aren’t you interested in what they say? They haven’t fed on a human for over a year.”

Adora stopped cold at that.

Catra continued. “They’ve been feeding on livestock. Apparently, pigs taste the best, horses are temperamental, and cows are easiest when they’re asleep.” She looked up with a smile and handed the letter back.

Adora grabbed the letter up and held it to her chest. “That’s impossible. Shadow Weaver said animal blood is poisonous to us.” Adora looked at the letter, winced, then stuffed it back into the envelope and her jacket pocket. “She wouldn’t lie to me about that, would she?”

Catra shrugged as she got in line to pay. “Why not? You believed everything else without questioning it, and it’s a great way to make sure you’re hungry.” Catra stared at the place where Adora put the letter. “Aren’t you going to read it yourself?”

Adora shook her head, her thoughts still reeling.

“You should. I could be lying.”

“You wouldn't lie to me.”

“You don’t know that. You should check.”

“I trust you.” Adora refused to look Catra in the eye as they walked to the car. 

Catra smiled at her and slipped her hand into Adora’s pocket. Adora’s breath hitched as Catra brought out the keys. “Is it ok if I drive?”

Adora nodded. She was relieved to just sit in the passenger seat, processing what was happening. She opened the door and climbed in.

Catra ran around with the dowels and got in the driver’s seat. She wedged the dowels between their seats before she shut the door. “Feel like going on a little adventure?” She offered with a smile.

Adora nodded, incapable of rational thought at the moment.

Catra got the car started quickly and started to drive before asking, “So- are you going to go back to her?”

Adora looked up from her thoughts. “Of course, I’m going back. I don’t have a choice. She’s my sire.”

Catra shook her head, focusing on the road. “You don’t have to do anything.”

Adora could focus on nothing else but Catra. “It’s an obligation. I don’t have a choice.”

Catra shook her head. “You always have a choice. This is abusive.”

Adora’s fangs were out as her anger manifested. “We’re vampires, of course, it’s abusive!”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“Yes, it does.”

“You really believe that?” Catra turned to level an unapproving look at her, ignoring the road.

Adora huffed and motioned for Catra to pay attention to the road as she sank in her seat. Adora fumed for a moment, forcing her fangs to retreat. “What choice do I have?”

“The same one everyone has. To leave or to stay.”

Adora stewed, chewing on the idea. “You don’t understand. There’s an order to all this. Rules.” she said finally.

“I understand completely. You feel stuck in an abusive relationship, and you’re refusing to leave because it’s familiar. It’s all you’ve ever known.”

Adora stifled at that.

Catra continued, driving toward Adora’s uncertain future. “I get it. I had to start over once too, but things don’t get better till you choose to change the script.” She started hitting the breaks. They came to a slow stop next to a field.

Adora looked out. “Why are we stopping here?”

Catra smiled. “Changing the script. We’ve got a date with a cow.”

Adora breathed in deep as she looked out into the night. “All my life, I’ve been told this is bad.”

Catra opened her door and started getting out. “All the more reason to disregard it, princess. If you’re not biting a cow tonight, I am.”

Adora closed her eyes and forced her hand to open the door. 

Catra strode confidently to the fence. She used a foot to push the bottom barbed wire down and a hand to push the top one up. She looked back at Adora with an inviting smile. “Ladies first.”

Adora’s jaw set, and she crawled between the wires and turned to hold them open for Catra. 

Catra slipped through gracefully and walked confidently toward a patch of trees on the corner of the field, where several black silhouettes lounged.

Adora followed just behind Catra’s shoulder. “You really expect me to feed off one of them?”

“You’d better be quiet. Don’t want to wake them up.” She got slower as they neared one of the sleeping monsters.

Adora stood up straight, looking at the slumbering beast, and swallowed. She looked at Catra and pleaded silently with her eyes.

Catra moved closer, slowly, and whispered. “Vampire bats do it all the time. Respect your heritage.”

Adora glared at her at that.

Catra shrugged. “Or I’ll bite it, and we’ll see how well that goes.”

Adora shook her head and tried to move forward before Catra could. She got to her knees quietly, near the first beast’s neck.

Catra raised her eyebrows at Adora, wordlessly encouraging her to go ahead.

Adora swallowed and looked at the neck before her. She let her fangs emerge. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” She opened her mouth. The vein was easy to find, pulsing prominent against the animal's skin. She bit, and the animal grunted but stayed asleep. The taste was not disagreeable. Before she knew it, she lost herself in the feed.

After a long full drink, she pulled away, coming up for breath as she put her fingers over the wounds to stop the bleeding. She heaved, blood dripping down her chin.

Catra was giddy. “How was it?”

Adora took a moment to breathe. She had to recover. “Great.” She breathed a bit more deeply and wiped the blood off her chin before saying, “I haven’t been this full in a long time- in forever.” She pulled her fingers away from the wound long enough to see it had stopped openly flowing.

Catra stood and offered her hand to help Adora up with a confident smile.

Adora looked up at her, tired, full, and content. She took her hand and stood up, meeting her eye. She wanted to say so much in the moment, but nothing would come out.

Catra helped get some of the blood off her chin, and for a moment, she just smiled. “You look different when you’re full,” she whispered.

“I feel different.”

Catra led her back toward the car. “I’m not forcing you to leave your sire. If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to, but I don’t think you’re happy- and I don't think you want to go back. I don’t think you actually want to do the things she’s asking you to do.” 

Adora walked in a daze, blood drunk off a full meal for the first time in what felt like her whole life. 

Catra took Adora’s hand as they walked. “And I’m offering you a place to stay if you’re willing to leave.”

“I can’t stay with you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a predator, and I could hurt you.”

“Yeah, but you just ate.” She pulled her hand away to open the barbed wire for Adora again.

Adora crawled through and held it open for Catra. “You’d really let me stay with you and Glimmer. You don’t think that’s putting your friend at risk?”

“She can handle herself. Besides- you’ve not hurt her yet, and you’ve been hungrier.”

Adora stopped at the car and looked at Catra. “Are you sure she’ll be ok with it?”

Catra shrugged. “We’ve housed people getting out of bad situations before. It’s kind of a thing. She gets it. Besides, she likes you. She probably will be ecstatic that you’re sticking around.” She paused, looking off before adding. “If you decide to stay with us, we’ll tell her about what you are.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Catra smiled. “Probably not. Doesn’t it sound interesting?”

Adora leaned against the car, folding her arms to self soothe. “I don’t know. I’ve never been out on my own at sunrise. Shadow Weaver will know something’s wrong.”

Catra shrugged and pointed inside the car. “We’ve got defenses. Besides, there’s no way she’d know where you are, right?”

“She won’t rest till she’s found me.”

“And what happens if she finds you? What can she really do to you?”

Adora shook her head, not wanting to think about it. “I don’t know, but whatever it is- it’s not good.”

Catra moved so that their shoulders touched, and she looked up into the sky. “You have a pretty clear choice. Either go back, and do what she says, and do stuff you don't want to do- or leave and deal with the consequences.” She paused. “If you go back, I can’t support that- so this will be the last you see of me.”

Adora closed her eyes. “That’s not fair.”

“Sure, it’s fair. I don’t have to watch you put yourself through this.”

“It’s all I’ve ever known.”

“And if you don’t leave, it’s all you're ever going to know.”

Adora put her head in her hands and breathed for a moment. She wanted to think it through in detail, but she couldn’t. There was so much swimming around in her head. It was hard to focus on any one thing. She couldn’t get a clear picture of what Shadow Weaver would do. She couldn’t get a clear picture of what life would be like if she gave up Catra. It was all bad, except Catra. Her thoughts solidified. There was nothing to think about. It was either stay with Catra or no more Catra, and that thought hurt more than her fear. She put her hands down and looked up at the sky. “Ok. I’ll stay with you. I won’t go back.”

Catra smiled wide up at the moon. “Good girl.”

Adora could not describe how those words made her feel.


	9. Chapter 9

Glimmer opened her bedroom door and yawned as she walked out into the living room and stopped suddenly when both Catra and Adora looked up at her from the couch. “Oh, hey, you two.” 

Catra stood up with a smile. “Glim, have I got something to tell you-”

Adora stood up too. “First, you should have your morning ritual.”

Glimmer took a long slow breath. “Whatever this is, coffee sounds like a good idea.” She walked past them to the kitchen.

Catra followed eagerly. “Ok, we’ll start with the easy stuff.”

Glimmer went to the coffee maker and opened the cabinet to grab the grounds. “Please do.”

Catra smiled big. “Adora’s mother is an abusive bitch.”

Nervously, Adora grabbed the container of white granules for Glimmer’s coffee and moved it next to her.

Glimmer blinked as she watched and looked up at Adora. “I don’t put salt in my coffee, but thanks.” She looked back at Catra. “How abusive are we talking about?”

Catra smiled, leaning in. “Classic victim-blaming, negligent type.”

Glimmer’s expression shifted. “Oh, Adora, I am so sorry.”

“Thanks,” Adora watched Glimmer start filling the machine with water. This ritual took too long.

“Anyway, she’s running away, and so she’s going to stay here for a while.”

Adora’s adrenaline spiked. They were going too fast. She went to the refrigerator where humans kept their food.

Glimmer narrowed her eyes as she watched Adora and then slowly looked up to Catra. “So, the standard shelter package?”

Catra nodded.

“No problem. She can stay here as long as she likes.”

Adora emerged from the refrigerator with an egg and the orange juice and quickly set it all next to the coffee maker.

Glimmer’s brow furrowed. She pointed to the stuff next to the coffee machine. “What’s this for?”

Adora looked at the items. “Breakfast. These are breakfast items, correct?.”

Glimmer looked past Adora to Catra. “Is she on something?”

“She’s nervous and trying to be helpful.” The smile on her face was devilish.

Adora moved to hide behind Catra’s shoulder.

Catra smiled big at that. “She’s trying to get you to make your coffee faster because she made me promise not to tell you till you’ve had it.”

Glimmer let out an exasperated sigh as she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Forget the coffee. Just tell me.”

Adora looked at Catra, panicked.

Catra gave her a reassuring smile and offered, “Adora is a vampire.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow and looked them over. “Like, subculture vampire, role-playing vampire, or are we talking the actual undead?”

Catra looked back over her shoulder. “Adora, do the thing.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You don’t have to. You don’t have to do anything, but I’m telling you it’s a fucking trip to see.”

They had Glimmer’s undivided attention.

Adora looked up at Glimmer over Catra’s shoulder and winced before letting her fangs emerge, her eyes go red long enough for Glimmer to see, and then made them go back.

Glimmer’s mouth dropped. “Holy crap! Do it again!”

Adora made her fangs come out again.

Catra gave her a toothy grin. “I told you it was something special.”

Glimmer stared at them. “Do it again.”

Adora looked to Catra, who motioned her to go ahead. She let them slip out.

Glimmer moved toward them with a look of suspicion. “Can I touch them?”

Adora stepped out from behind Catra and cautiously leaned in. “Sure.”

Glimmer reached up, pointing at them, lifting Adora’s lips. She dropped her hands suddenly, in awe. “They’re real.”

Catra leaned against the counter. “She was going to kill me, but I’m too damn smooth, now she’s all vegan vampire- only into consensual biting.”

“That- not exactly what happened,” Adora said with a glare.

Catra turned on her, her smile gone. “That’s how I remember it.”

Glimmer’s eyebrow raised. “Oh, you were right. The biting virgin thing makes a lot more sense now.”

Adora turned on Catra. “You told her that?”

Catra shrugged. “I needed advice. I’m not equipped to handle something like that on my own.”

Glimmer touched the necklace on her neck. “Oh my god, that explains why you were so weird about this.” She groaned and turned toward her coffee, which had just finished brewing. “Catra, you should have just told me. I thought you were doing some unhealthy claiming behavior because you were jealous of Bow.”

“I’m not jealous of Bow!” Catra went stiff, guarded.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, pouring her coffee into her thermos. “Oh, please. Your little display at movie night, waking Bow up in the middle of the night to make him ask me to wear this before cursing at him? Interrupting us making out in the car?”

Adora started to smile. “Oh, Catra, she’s got a point. That all sounds like jealous behavior.”

Catra glared at her. “Don’t take her side!”

Adora shrugged. “She’s the master of the house. I’m obligated.”

“I pay rent too!”

Glimmer laughed as she brought her coffee up to her lips. “Not this month. Adora’s right. I’m the master of the house till you get a job.”

Catra sneered.

Glimmer took a drink of her coffee and turned back to them, focusing on Adora. “So, this abusive mother of yours-”

“She’s my sire.”

“Ok- this sire of yours- She’s a vampire too?”

Adora nodded.

Glimmer looked to Catra. “Do we have a plan for if she comes looking for her?”

“I’ve got stuff to make stakes. Adora knows all her weaknesses. She can’t come into the apartment uninvited. Weak against silver.”

Glimmer focused on Adora, taking another drink. “And you’re not killing people anymore, right?”

Adora nodded.

“Ok. I’ll call mom, give her the sob story- but maybe not the whole story. Mom’s great, but I think giving her the undead part might be too much.” She looked at Adora, “You’re coming to my parents’ house tonight, and if you even dare think of hurting them, I’ll hunt you down like a dog.”

“She’ll be fine. She just ate.” Catra offered quickly. 

Adora blinked at them. “Your parents?”

Catra shrugged. “It’s a tradition in situations like this. Just go with it. Without it, we’re limited on what we can do for you.”

Glimmer smiled and took a large drink of her coffee. “One more thing.”

Adora gave Glimmer her full attention, “Anything. I’m indebted to you for letting me stay at your home.”

“Can you bite me?”

Adora’s presence changed. She focused, starting to move forward. “Yes.”

Catra threw herself between them. “Can you stop hitting on my girlfriend!”

Glimmer gave her a teasing smile.

Catra turned on Adora. “You just ate!”

She winced. “It’s not always about hunger. Besides- I’m indebted to her.”

Catra nearly growled at her. “That’s not how it works. You don’t owe Glim anything.”

Glimmer sighed. “I was just curious.” She looked up to see the time on the microwave. “I guess we’ll talk about this later. If I don’t leave now, I’ll be late.” She grabbed her thermos and headed to the front door. “I’m out. Try not to get murdered by an angry vampire while I’m gone.”

Adora waited for the sounds of Glimmer getting her keys and leaving out the front door before turning to Catra. “That went well. Better than I expected.”

Catra shrugged. “There’s a reason Glim and I get along. This probably isn't the weirdest thing I’ve sprung on her.” 

“I’m not sure I want to know what would have topped this.” As she said it, she felt exhausted. The pressure from the rising sun was weighing on her.

Catra instantly noticed the change. “I guess it’s about time to figure out sleeping arrangements. Follow me.” Catra moved fast, sprinting to her room.

Adora followed slowly, realizing only then that she had not thought this far through what staying at Catra’s apartment meant. She stopped just outside Catra’s bedroom door.

Inside, Catra picked up dirty laundry, shoes, jackets. “Sorry for the mess. I was a hundred percent convinced you weren’t going to come into my room.” She smiled back over her shoulder. “Trying to set realistic expectations.” She stopped smiling and stood up. “What are you doing just standing there?”

Adora gently touched the door frame. “I don’t know. Waiting to be invited in.”

Catra cocked an eyebrow. “You’ve already been invited into the house, right?”

Adora’s brows furrowed. “The first time, it was a trick. And when we were here last time, I was just so hungry and- It feels different now.”

Catra’s smile came back. “You want to be willingly invited in?”

Adora nodded. “Is that stupid?”

“Not at all.” Catra stood up straight. “Please, come in, will you?” She gave a deep bow with a grand gesture into the room.

Adora smiled and stepped in. “Oh, that was corny."

Catra stood back up dramatically. “You knew what you were getting. Low anxiety means I’m not afraid of making a fool of myself, especially for a girl.” She dramatically offered her hand.

Adora couldn’t help but smile as she took Catra’s hand. “What now?”

“I’m leading you to bed, princess.”

Adora felt a flush. “Oh- I thought I would sleep in the closet or something.”

Catra led her to the bed and set her down, but not letting go of her hands. “It’s big enough for both of us, but if you want, I can sleep on the couch.”

Adora’s heart was pounding in her chest. “I don’t want to take your bed away.”

“Then you’ll sleep in here with me.”

“I could bite you in my sleep.”

“Is that a thing?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this.”

Catra’s wide-eyed smile was back. “I’ve got just the thing.” She let go of Adora’s hands and went to the closet. She opened it and pulled out a box. She dug through it and pulled out some handcuffs. “I can lock you in if it will relax you.”

“Those don’t look relaxing.”

“Are you sure? I’ve got a ball gag too if you want to make sure you don’t bite anyone.”

“No- I’m fine- if you’re fine with it.”

Catra let out a defeated sigh and put the stuff back in the box before she stood up and forced a smile. “I’m fine with it. Frustrated, but fine.”

“You’re sure?”

Catra’s smile was genuine. “Sleeping with a vampire isn’t even at the top of the most dangerous things I’ve done in bed.”

Adora looked at her with concern.

Catra’s smile was gone. “Sorry. This whole- difference in experience thing is hard to navigate.”

Adora forced a smile back. “It’s ok. It’s weird for me too.”

“What do you want to wear to bed?”

Adora’s smile was gone. “I didn’t think about that.”

“I have some big t-shirts if that would-”

“That would be great.”

“Cool.” Catra went to her closet and dug out a few extra-large shirts. She tossed one back to Adora.

Adora caught the shirt, and when she looked back up, Catra already had her shirt off. Adora averted her eyes and tried to look distracted by the clothing in her hands. “I want to thank you for this. You and your friend are being really kind to let me stay here.”

Catra pulled the large shirt over her head and dropped her pants. “Don’t worry about it.”

Adora looked up again, saw the pants on the floor, and turned bright red.

Catra winced at the look. “I’m sorry. Was that-”

“It’s fine!”

“I can leave if you want me-” Before Catra could finish, Adora had stood up and taken off her jacket and started taking off her shirt. Catra turned around.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she slipped on the larger shirt.

“I’m trying to give you privacy.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Same reason you looked away, you dumbass.” She looked back over her shoulder briefly to see Adora’s pants on the floor. This was going to be the death of her. She was going to be slane right there and then.

“What?”

Catra slowly turned back around once she was covered. “Why did you look away from me?”

Adora blushed, holding her arm. “I- um- feel weird- tingly- when I see you like that.”

“Yeah, you make me all tingly too, ok?”

Adora felt flush at that. The idea that Catra felt for her what she felt was a lot to think about at once. “Really? I thought that was a vampire thing.”

Catra rubbed her face. “You know what, I think losing your human memories has messed you up a bit. Stuff you should know from experience-” She sighed. “You’re going to have to relearn it all, I guess.” She forced a smile. “If this has made the bed thing weird- we can rethink it.”

“No!” Adora did not expect her voice to be as firm as it was. She tried to hold it back. “No- This is fine. I’m just not used to it.”

Catra reached over and turned off the light, and moved forward. “You want to be on the inside or the outside?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then lay down wherever you want, and I’ll find a spot.”

Adora, awkwardly, laid down on her back. 

Catra hastily crawled over her and plopped down on the bed close to the wall. “This alright?”

Adora felt like she couldn’t breathe. She managed to squeak out a yes.

Catra settled in, and in a moment, was up against Adora’s side. She put her head on Adora’s shoulder. “This ok?”

Adora let out a breath of a yes.

Catra smiled and closed her eyes, cuddling in. 

Adora stiffened at first but then relaxed. The weight of Catra’s head on her shoulder was nice. She put her arm under Catra and held her. She breathed deep as the weight of the sun started to press on her, and she closed her eyes as she settled into the feeling. 

The feeling was happiness. She almost didn’t recognize it. Just under the surface of that happiness, there was something she was far more intimate with. It was a thought that this was too good to be true, and it was just a hair’s breadth from collapsing. Dread. She felt dread at the idea of feeling happy.

***

Later that evening, after the sunset, Adora threw on her jacket and headed out with Catra to get to Glimmer’s car. She was sitting with it running in front of the apartment. “I don’t understand why I’m going,” Adora said as she opened the passenger door.

“Don’t worry about it. It will make sense in a bit. Just get in and try to relax,” Catra said as she slipped in past Adora to crawl into the back seat.

Adora saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked off into the trees next to the apartment. It had looked like a shadow. Adora felt a chill at the thought.

Glimmer sat up front, texting Bow while she waited for Adora to get in. She had given him the same story as her mother. Adora was running away from a bad situation. Needed to stay at the apartment a bit, but he had a bleeding heart like no one else. “Bow wants to know if he can do anything for Adora.”

Catra leaned in between the front seats. “Yeah, tell him she needs personal stuff. Anything you’d take on a trip.”

“I can’t ask him to do that.”

“Just do it. He’ll like having a mission.” Catra leaned back and reached over to grab Adora’s jacket to pull her in. “Stop holding the door open. You’re making the car cold.”

Adora reluctantly got in. “I think we shouldn’t go. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Glimmer finished typing up the instructions to Bow as she talked back to Adora, “Don’t worry about it. It will only take like half an hour. Dad’s still at work but, mom’s home, and she’s expecting us.”

Adora looked back out into the dark. Half an hour shouldn’t be too long. She closed the door. Catra attached to Adora’s side, and Adora leaned into it, putting her arm around her.

“You can relax. Angella’s not that scary,” Catra said quietly.

Adora shifted in her seat. “She’s like your Shadow Weaver, yes?”

Catra’s brow furrowed. “No?”

“Your guardian. Not your mother- but your guardian.”

“I guess. Yeah.”

Adora took a deep breath and pulled Catra closer to her. “I don’t want to mess up and make her mad at me. I should just stay.”

“It’s not like that—Angella’s nice. You’ll like her. Besides, for this to work, you have to go. You have to be there in person.”

Glimmer finished up her conversation with Bow, put her phone down, and smiled in her rearview mirror. “Ok. Bow will meet us back here after we’re done.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Catra asked.

Glimmer winced. “I don’t know. It’s not something he needs to know, right?”

Adora’s shoulders fell.

Catra put her hand on Adora’s stomach. “What’s up?”

Adora shook her head. “You’re worried about him knowing.”

Glimmer sighed. “We can tell him if you want- but I don’t know how he’ll take it. It’s kind of hard to guess how anyone would take it.”

Adora sank into the seat, and Catra raised to look her in the eye. “Hey, if he’s not going to like you, then you don’t want him around anyway.”

Adora looked her in the eye and nodded slightly. She looked forward to Glimmer. “We should tell him. Let him make his own choice.”

“Ok. We’ll tell him tonight when he drops the stuff off. Give him all the theatrics you gave me to really sell it.”

Adora held Catra close.

A little while later, Glimmer pulled into a gated neighborhood and drove between mini-mansions till they got to a house that was decorated outside with light and water. Glimmer parked and eagerly got out.

Adora stared at the huge house. “Her parents are rich,” she muttered to herself.

Catra started to get out, pulling Adora behind her. “Don’t make a big deal of it.”

Adora couldn't stop staring at the house as they got out. It was the complete opposite of everything she had ever known. Bright, big, with lots of windows. Being caught there during the day would be a death trap for her.

Catra had to drag her to follow Glimmer to the door. Glimmer turned on them both. “I told mom you were coming to grab some things from your room for Adora. Don’t come out till text you.”

Catra nodded.

Glimmer headed to the door and hit the doorbell.

A tall woman with long brown hair opened the door and gave them the warmest smile. Adora was instantly taken by her neck, which was long and slender, but the same subtle quality as Glimmer’s. Catra hit her shoulder and shook her out of it.

She welcomed them in with a warm invitation, and Adora stepped over the threshold with a rush.

Glimmer hugged her mother. “Sorry to barge in so late. We won’t be long.”

Angella hugged her daughter tight, then looked up to Catra and held out her arm, inviting her in.

Catra ignored the invitation, and he grabbed Angella’s hand instead, looking at the rings on her fingers.

Angella deflated at the refused invitation. “It’s good to see you, Catra. How have you been?”

Catra looked up with a smile while she slipped off Angella’s silver rings and put them in her jacket pocket. “Fine. Have you met Adora?”

“I haven’t.” Angella glanced at the pocket and gave Catra a questioning look.

Catra gave her a wink and pushed Adora forward. “Adora, this is Glimmer’s mom Angella. Say hi.”

Adora stiffened and offered a quiet, meek, “Hello.”

Angella smiled softly and offered her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adora. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Catra glared at Glimmer. Glimmer smiled with a shrug.

Catra moved forward, grabbing Adora’s hand and dragging her into the hall. “We’re just here to pick up some things. We’ll be out of your hair in a minute.” She dragged Adora through the living room and into a hall. 

Catra stopped at the first door in the hall and swung it open. She pulled Adora in, then breathed like she was holding it in the whole time.

Adora walked in slowly. This space felt personal in a way the apartment didn’t.

Catra shut the door behind them, leaned against the door, and pulled out her phone.

“So, we just wait?”

Catra nodded, focusing intently on her phone screen.

Adora turned to the rest of the room. Guitars, a music stand, pages of music still strewn about the floor like they were only just recently used. Posters of bands with skulls, blackbirds, and blood were prominent. “Wow. No wonder you like me,” Adora said in awe as she looked at all of it.

Catra shrugged. “I went through a death metal phase in high school.” She seemed to focus harder on her phone.

Adora moved closer to the dresser, where there were pictures. One was of a younger teenage Catra in a purple suit and undone tie, and Glimmer in a dress, posing in front of a sign. There were decorations. Balloons. “What’s this?”

Catra glanced up and winced. “Don’t read into it. I took Glimmer to prom.”

Adora looked up. “What’s prom?”

“You’d love it. It’s a dance.”

“You took Glimmer to a dance?”

Catra adjusted before answering. “She was really looking forward to it, but she wasn’t exactly popular in high school, so no one asked her out. I didn’t like seeing her cry, so I asked her. I made it really embarrassing too. Big ordeal in the cafeteria. I was as surprised as anyone else that she said yes.”

Adora looked back at the photo. “That seems sweet. You both look happy.”

“I got kicked out pretty quick after that photo. Glim refused to stay without me, so we just drove around town in the limo. Spent the night tying nearly every ice cream place in town.” She glanced up to see Adora staring at it. “Like I said, don’t read into it. I just didn’t want to watch her cry about it all night.”

Adora smiled as she looked up to meet Catra’s eye. “Sure. That wasn’t a date. Just a hang out between friends.”

Catra’s jaw clenched as she looked back at her phone.

Adora moved around, looking at the various trinkets and things that Catra had decided to keep. “It’s weird. It’s like you were a whole other person once.”

“Yeah, that’s what growing up is.”

Adora looked back at Catra and furrowed her brow. “Your guardian-”

“What about her?”

“She wanted you to embrace her?”

Catra rolled her eyes.

“Why didn’t you embrace her back?”

Catra shifted the weight on her feet and let out a huff. “She’s hot, ok.”

“Hot?”

Catra put her phone down and looked Adora in the eye. “Yeah. Glimmer’s mom is hot. You try living as a gay little teenager with that walking around the house trying to give you safety and security when all you’ve ever known is suffering, and see how you feel.” 

Adora’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh! She gives you tingly feelings?”

Catra groaned and looked back at her phone. “What of it?”

Adora looked back at the photo of Catra and Glimmer on the dresser. “Does Glimmer do the same thing for you?”

Catra put her phone down again and stared daggers at Adora.

Adora felt it and looked up with a teasing smile.

Catra let out an exasperated sigh and offered, “You don’t shit where you eat, Adora.”

Adora looked confused.

Catra rolled her eyes. “You don’t make things uncomfortable with the people you have to work with by having feelings for them, so yeah- I don’t hug Glim’s mom- and Glim’s off-limits.”

Adora started to smile again, enjoying being able to poke at Catra for once. “Oh, so she’s off-limits for you too?”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry.” Adora turned back to the picture on the dresser. “It’s just all so weird to me- having people you like and living with them- and no one is killing anyone.” She stood up straight and looked around. “Playing games- having hobbies- going to dances- having crushes on friends. Is this what being human is?”

“Eeking out as much out of life before it’s over, yeah.” Catra looked up to watch Adora and felt a pain in her chest thinking of all the life Adora had but how little living she had actually done. Her phone buzzed, cutting off her thoughts. She pulled it up and checked the notification. “Ok. Glim’s ready. Let's go.”

“I’m not done looking around. I have so many questions.”

“We’ll come back sometime. We got to go.”

Adora looked at the picture one last time. Catra seemed so happy. Glimmer was blushing in the photo. “Humans are strange. Good, but strange,” she offered before following Catra out.

They walked back out to hear Glimmer talking loudly to her mother about how they should leave, and when they got to the first floor, Glimmer gave them a big smile. “Here, they are! I’ll help Catra get the stuff in the car.” She moved forward quickly, grabbing Catra by the arm and dragging her toward the door. No one commented on the fact that Catra had nothing in her hands to move to the car.

Adora felt empty without Catra there and found herself standing with Angella, who smiled at her. Adora tried to smile back.

“Do you have a moment to talk?” Angella asked quietly, a gentle smile on her face.

“Yes, ma’am,” Adora offered in a tone she only reserved for Shadow Weaver.

“Glimmer told me about your situation. I’m sorry my daughter is such a gossip. She’s mostly just excited.”

Adora shifted her weight nervously and stuck her hands in her jacket. “Excited?”

“She’s happy you and Catra found each other. You’re- nicer than her other girlfriends.”

Adora tried to act like she was distracted by a decoration on the wall. “I’m sure they were ok.”

“They refused to come over- every single one of them. Many of them ran at the suggestion.”

Adora winced, uneasy that Angella would have assumed anything just because she was there.

“But Glimmer did say you were staying at their apartment for the foreseeable future.”

Adora kicked at the ground, doing anything to avoid looking Angella in the eye. “I can’t really go home right now. I’ll leave when I can.”

Angella moved forward. She looked at Adora with a soft expression, and in her hand was an envelope that she pressed into Adora’s palm.

They both looked down at the envelope between them. “What’s this?” Adora asked flatly.

“You know, my daughter and Catra are too similar really- Imagine my surprise when I realized that.” Tears started in her eyes. “They are both hot-headed, stubborn. No one knows how many times I had to go to the principal's office to find out Glimmer had been fighting, even when she was small.” She took a deep labored breath, “Everyone told me it was such a bad idea to bring Catra here.”

Adora realized that Angella had not let go of her hand.

“And you know what, at first I thought they were right. Catra was angry and wild and hurting. But- so was my daughter.” She paused, closing her eyes. “They teamed up to fight all the bullies that made my daughter’s school years so terrible. Catra was able to do what I couldn’t.” She opened her eyes, now openly weeping as she held Adora’s gaze. “Catra is a fiercely loyal person who can stand up for what she believes in when others would cower. In her, my daughter found her first friend.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Angella looked down at the envelope in Adora’s hands. “Because I have great faith in Catra, more than she does herself. That faith extends to anyone who can see past her facade.”

Adora’s vision started to blur as tears formed in her eyes. She tried to suppress it. “I’m sorry, I can’t take this- whatever it is.” She pulled her hand away and tried to hand the envelope back. “I’m putting your daughter and Catra in danger by just being associated with them. You shouldn’t give anything to me. I’m not worth it.”

To Adora’s surprise, Angella smiled and closed her hands back over Adora’s and the envelope, slowly pushing it toward her. “The very fact that you’re worried tells me you’re not a bad person, Adora, but a good person in a bad situation, and you are very lucky to have those two at your back.”

Adora stopped trying to resist that envelope and clutched it tight. She shook, trying to force herself not to cry. 

Angella offered softly, “I know you’re worried about hurting the two of them, but believe me, they can be a force of nature when they put their minds to it. They know their limits. Try to trust them. It took me too long to learn that lesson.” She paused and added, “You asked what this is. It’s a gift to help you start a new life.”

“You’re too kind,” Adora said as she pulled away. She meant it. This woman was too kind. She didn’t deserve this, whatever it was. She went toward the door, without looking back, clutching the envelope to her chest, the way she had the shirt Shadow Weaver had given her.

Catra and Glimmer were already in the car, with the engine running, and she got in, trying to contain her emotions.

Catra saw the envelope and smiled. “Well?”

Adora held the envelope out and opened it. Inside was a large stack of hundred dollar bills. It was more money than Adora had ever seen in one place. She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, and she openly wept. 

Catra smiled up at her. She moved her hands to Adora’s face and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. “You’re crying.”

Adora sobbed, “She gave me money? Why?”

Catra leaned in, placing a kiss on Adora’s forehead before offering, “Because you’re worth it, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting four chapters this weekend. This one today, and one each Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

When they got back to the apartment, Bow arrived at nearly the same time and parked his yellow scooter next to Catra’s motorcycle. 

Catra strained to see it. “That’s adorable. You didn’t tell me he had Vespa!”

“Don’t make fun of him. It’s all he can afford,” Glimmer said as she got out and smiled at him.

Catra rushed to open the door. “Who would make fun of someone for having a Vespa. It’s classic.”

Adora followed them both as they met Bow at the stairs.

He smiled big at Adora and took off his backpack. “I just wanted to say congratulations on getting out of a bad situation.” He pulled out a large shopping bag from his backpack. “I didn’t really know what to get, so I just got one of everything from the travel aisle and-”

Adora's eye was drawn to shadows moving along the ground. She froze as the shadows gathered on the wall behind Bow. The shadow opened it’s red eyes.

The shadow smiled, and Shadow Weaver’s voice came out of it. “Adora, I finally found you.”

Adora blinked and realized that Bow was still talking. He didn't hear it. The others didn’t seem to see it either. She hoped this was a dream.

“Did you think you could run away?”

Adora could look at nothing else. “Don’t- please-” she said quietly. She didn’t even know what she was protesting, but the dread she had felt bubbling under the surface finally erupted.

“I’ll be there in just a bit to retrieve you, for now-” The shadow raised its arm and pointed off into the distance behind her. “Here comes your punishment.” The shadow disappeared.

Adora slowly turned to look at the direction the shadow was pointing, and she saw something running toward them in the dark. She couldn’t hear what Bow was saying. She couldn’t react to Catra’s worried look at her odd behavior. Her system shifted into fight-or-flight instantly. She grabbed Catra’s hand, Glimmer’s arm, and pushed Bow toward the stairs. “In the apartment now!” She yelled.

She got them to the stairs and threw herself between them and whatever was coming. She turned just as the beast crashed into her with teeth flashing. Adora instinctively threw her arm into the beast's mouth to block it, and its giant jaws clamped down. Sharp canines dug into and pierced her skin through her leather jacket and shirt, and she grunted, grabbing the creature by the fur with her free hand. The pain caused her fangs to emerge, her eyes to turn red, and she put the extra strength to good use. 

She used her gripped arm to move the monster, get her weight under it, while it’s only weapon was occupied ripping her flesh, gnawing at her arm. She lifted and slammed its body into the ground hard so that it let go, and she grabbed its jaws. One hand pulled it’s lower jaw, and the other gripped the top, holding them open while it struggled to right itself.

Adora yelled at the strain and pulled apart with all her strength. There was a crack, and the magic was broken. The beast tongue lashed wildly while it’s body faded into a shadowy puddle. 

Adora stood there, breathing hard, watching it dissipate, before looking back to see if the others were safe.

They all three watched with wide eyes. Glimmer and Catra slowly turned to look at Bow behind them.

He was frozen to the spot, staring at Adora’s fangs. He dropped the bag of stuff. He dropped his backpack.

Glimmer moved to face him. “Hey, maybe you should go home.”

Bow stuttered, “V-v--v--v--vampire?”

Catra got between them and Adora. “She’s a good one. Vegan. Consensual biting only.”

Bow’s hands shook. “Vampires are real... Vampires are real?”

Glimmer winced. “I was going to tell you- literally, in just a few minutes.”

He slowly looked at his girlfriend. “Vampires are real.”

“I think you broke him,” Catra said quietly to Adora before turning to look at her arm. “Wow, that looks bad.”

Adora looked down and only then realized how much blood was dripping from her.

Catra grabbed her jacket and started pulling her up the stairs past Bow.

Bow flinched as they passed, gripping his silver necklace. Glimmer looked past him to see Adora’s arm. “Bow, I have to go help. You should go home. If I’m alive in the morning, I’ll call, and we can talk.”

Bow turned to Glimmer, his face full of shock. “If you’re alive?”

“It’s a long story.” She patted his chest and lingered a bit too long on it before offering, “It’s not safe here tonight. Adora’s sire is- well- it looks like she found us.” She looked back at the beast, slowly melting away into some shadowy mess on the ground. She turned around to Bow and couldn’t read his expression.

“Her sire-”

“Yeah, the vampire that made her. She’s evil.” She paused, realizing what she was about to say. “We’re probably going to fight her tonight or something.”

He grabbed her hand. “I'm not going home.” His whole body was shaking.

Glimmer froze, meeting his eye. Despite his shaking, he looked determined. “Oh- ok. Then do you want to come up?”

He cringed at the thought, looked up the stairs at Adora slumping into the railing and Catra getting under her arm to help her walk. “She saved us just now, right?”

“Yeah, she did,” Glimmer said quietly.

He turned back to Glimmer. “If you’re going to fight a vampire tonight, then I’m staying and helping.” He paused, holding her hand tighter. “I’m not running away and leaving you here alone.”

Glimmer gave him a soft smile. “Ok. If that’s what you want- come on in.”

Catra struggled to help Adora up to the door. She seemed to be losing her strength by the moment. Bow showed up, getting under Adora’s bloody arm. He and Catra made eye contact. He was still shaking, but he nodded at her. She smiled, and they both lifted. Glimmer ran ahead to open the door.

“It was cursed,” Adora managed to say through her swimming head.

Bow and Catra got Adora to the couch and helped her down. Glimmer ran to the bathroom for their well-stocked first aid kit.

“What do you mean it’s cursed?” Catra asked, leaning in to meet Adora’s already unfocused eyes.

Adora could barely focus. “The bite- it was a spell-”

Catra got the gist. “Well, she’s been drugged- or like the magic equivalent of drugged.”

Glimmer pushed her aside and started pulling out bandages from the bag.

Bow watched her work. “You both seem really calm about all this.”

Glimmer shrugged. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Catra smiled wide. “And for me, It’s a gift.” She got up and went to the dowels leaning against the wall. She threw one to him. 

He caught it.

She gave him a toothy grin. “New craft activity. Carving stakes.”

Glimmer carefully helped Adora get her jacket off and ripped off the sleeve of her new shirt, and Adora whimpered. “Oh no, did I hurt you?”

“No- my shirt. It was new.” Tears started in Adora’s eyes. 

Glimmer looked down at the chewed up sleeve in her hand. “We’ll get you new clothes, ok?”

Adora nodded with a frown.

Catra went to the kitchen, grabbing the sharpest knives. She went back to Bow, flipped the knife to hand it to him handle first. He took it carefully. 

She broke a dowel on her knee and sat down to start sharpening the end.

Bow sat down on the chair on the other side of the TV and focused on breaking the dowel over his knee as Catra had done. His hands were still shaking as he started to sharpen the end.

Glimmer had Adora’s arm wrapped quickly, and she looked around on the floor at all the dark blood everywhere. “You think we have enough time to shampoo the carpet?”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “You want to clean while we face a supernatural evil?”

Glimmer shrugged. “I mean, it was worth a try. You let one bloodstain go, and before you know it, the whole place is covered in them.”

Adora became dimly aware of what Bow and Catra were doing, and she tried to sit up. “You can’t-”

Glimmer pushed her back down to lean on the couch. “You should rest.”

Adora struggled with her thoughts. “She can control me-” she managed to say.

Glimmer looked to Catra.

Catra shrugged. “I imagine it’s like what Adora did to me that landed me in the hospital.”

Bow nearly dropped the dowel. “Hospital?” His voice cracked.

Catra smiled big. “Oh, it was great. Best trip I-”

“Focus, Catra,” Glimmer called out.

Catra huffed and went back to sharpening the stick.

Adora groaned. “She can make me invite her.” She waited a moment while her head swam. “It’s probably about the only thing she can make me do right now, but it’s enough.”

Glimmer looked back to Catra.

Catra shrugged. “We have a few options. Either we make it so Adora can’t invite her in, or we distract the Shadow Bitch long enough that she doesn’t do it, or we make it so it doesn’t matter if she gets in.” She gave Glimmer a raised eyebrow. “May I suggest our Jimmy the Bully maneuver?”

Glimmer nodded in an unspoken recognition. 

Bow looked between them. “What is Jimmy the Bully maneuver?”

Catra smiled. “Don’t worry about that. You’re going to stay here with Adora in case she suddenly gets the strength to do something. Glim and I will take care of the rest.” She looked Bow dead in the eye. “If we fail, though, you’re our last line of defense. You up for it?”

He nodded nervously.

Adora let her head rest on the couch and closed her eyes. Having them open made her dizzy. “I don’t like this. I don’t like you all being in danger.”

Catra ignored it as she pulled out Angella’s rings from her pocket and started to put them on.

Adora opened her eyes and saw the rings on Catra’s fingers. “No. You are not going to get that close to her. Just- put me outside. She’ll take me away and leave you guys alone.”

Catra laughed a little at that. “Oh, Adora, you don’t get it. You’re our people now, so it’s ride or die, right Glim?” She held out the fist with silver rings.

Glimmer fist-bumped her. “Ride or die.”

Bow rushed forward, putting out his fist. “Ride or die.”

Glimmer and Catra shared a look, and then both fist-bumped him.

Adora watched and felt her heart breaking. She couldn’t stop them. She couldn’t do anything.

Once the stakes were sharpened, Catra got up and turned off the lights. Glimmer and Catra sat on either ends of the window near the front door, both peaking out different ends. 

Bow sat on the couch next to Adora, a freshly sharpened stake lying next to him on the side farthest from Adora. He gave her a nervous smile. “So- I can trust you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not going to try to eat me or anything.”

“No. I don’t eat guys- they taste weird.” She paused. “And I’m not eating people anymore, period.”

He looked like he was struggling with that. “You know what, if Glimmer and Catra trust you, so do I.”

Adora smiled at him. “You're the second person tonight to tell me that.”

He managed a smile back. “Thanks for saving us earlier.”

“Yeah. No problem.”

Catra looked back, putting her finger to her lips.

They all heard someone walking up the stairs, slow, methodical.

Adora’s heart started beating fast. She stared at Glimmer and Catra’s reactions. Both of their brows furrowed as their eyes followed someone.

“Adora,” Shadow Weaver called out. “No use hiding. I know you’re in there.”

Glimmer gripped her stake.

Catra and Glimmer got up, moving to the door. Catra put her hand on the doorknob.

Adora realized all too late what Catra was going to do.

Catra threw the door wide open, Glimmer still hiding behind it. Catra smiled wide. “So you’re the bitch I keep hearing so much about.”

“You!” Shadow Weaver growled. “Laundromat girl.”

Casually, Catra offered, “I’m going to give you a choice. Either you turn around, and walk away, and never bother Adora again, or this gets messy. You let me know which you prefer.”

Shadow Weaver bared her fangs. “I will end you!”

Catra smiled big. “Interesting choice.”

Adora saw the movement start. Catra shifted her weight to lift her foot. “No!” Adora screamed as she tried to sit up. Bow grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

Still with the smile, and never faltering in holding Shadow Weaver’s gaze, Catra stepped out of the apartment with the ringed hand hidden in her jacket pocket.

Shadow Weaver stepped back, her shock at the action showing on her face. She recovered quickly, grabbing Catra by the shoulder and slamming her against the opposite wall. “You insolent wretched little thing! You will regret being so cavalier with your mortality.” Her sharp fingers flexed. “How dare you take her away from me, my Adora!”

Catra giggled. “Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to kill me?”

“Don’t act so flippant with me. I will disembowel you, drag your entrails through the streets, and end the lives of anyone you hold dear.”

The smile never left Catra’s face, her eyes growing wide with madness. She started laughing, loud and hard.

Shadow Weaver froze at the unexpected sound of it.

Catra laughed while she pulled her hand out of her pocket, and Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened as she realized what was on her fingers.

Shadow Weaver tried to react, but Catra was faster. As she laughed, Catra jerked her body, throwing a kick into Shadow Weaver’s stomach, knocking her back. Catra landed, and she drove forward with her fist- laughing in Shadow Weaver’s face as she rushed back to avoid the silver. 

As Shadow Weaver’s back reached the door and stopped because she had not been invited in, Catra’s laugh went wild, unhinged.

Glimmer recognised her signal and moved. She roared, jumping out from behind the door, her eyes quickly finding the spot on the tall woman’s back and jumping to stab at it. With a thud, she buried the stake deep into an old frail body.

While Shadow Weaver reeled from the strike, Catra let her fist go, and it slammed into the side of her face. “That’s for Adora,” she growled.

The woman’s body instantly turned to ash in mid air. The ash fell away, and a gray skull that fell to the floor with a thud.

Catra and Glimmer stared at it in surprise. “Is that supposed to happen?” Glimmer asked.

Catra shrugged.

They heard a door start to open. Catra moved quickly, kicking the skull with her foot, and the thing burst into a cloud of ash at the contact. 

Their neighbor opened the door and looked between Glimmer and Catra. “Can you two please keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Catra and Glimmer exchanged glances, and Glimmer gave him a quick nod and an apology. He shut the door. 

Glimmer turned to Catra, pulling her into a hug. “We did it!”

Inside, Adora leaned back against the couch, tears already in her eyes. 

Bow put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Glimmer and Catra came in, Glimmer’s arm around Catra’s shoulders, and they laughed. “Just like old times,” Glimmer said as she tousled Catra’s hair.

“She’s dead,” Adora said breathlessly to herself. She couldn’t find the words to express the mix of relief and grief. A dull ache for something lost that felt so fundamental, even if it was wrong.

Bow seemed to be the only one who noticed.

“You didn’t see her face! The moment she realized what happened? Ah, priceless!” Catra was practically buzzing with excitement, and her attention was only on Glimmer. She stripped off the rings on her fingers and dropped them on the hall table.

“I didn’t know if I was going to get the right spot. I mean, where even is a heart?” Glimmer said cheerfully.

Adora’s shoulders fell.

“It’s ok if you’re sad,” Bow said quietly. 

Only then did Catra look at Adora, and her face fell. She pulled away from Glimmer’s arm to move toward Adora. “What’s wrong?”

Bow looked up. “Just give her a moment.”

Adora wiped the tears from her eyes. “I know. She wasn’t a good person- like at all- but she’s all I had this whole time, and now she’s gone.”

Catra moved into her space. “Yeah, ding dong the bitch is dead. Time to pop some corks and celebrate.”

Adora couldn’t look Catra in the eye.

Catra’s shoulders fell as she struggled to come up with how to respond. 

Glimmer touched Catra on the shoulder. “She’s injured, tired, and already emotional. Just give her a moment to process it.”

Catra’s jaw worked before she nodded and backed up.

Adora felt heavy, so heavy, and the tears came all too easily. “Thank you, all of you, for doing this. I’m sorry I’m not-”

Glimmer moved forward, taking the last bit of open space in front of Adora. “Hey, it’s ok. You should rest.”

Adora couldn't look any of them in the eye. She didn’t understand her feelings.

Bow and Glimmer turned toward each other. Glimmer offered quickly, “I’ll drive you home. I’m sorry we kept you so late.”

He looked at Adora, then Glimmer. “I’m not leaving you guys alone after that.”

Glimmer’s eyebrow raised. “Well, we did just kill the problem, so- we’ll be fine.”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I mean.” Bow’s face looked pleading. “On a good night, it’s hard to be in my house alone. Everything’s so quiet and lonely. After a night like tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” He reached out to take Glimmer’s hand.

She melted at his touch. She then looked at Bow’s hand holding hers. “So, you want to- stay here? With me?”

He blushed and nodded.

“Oh. Ok- Well, that saves me a drive, doesn’t it?” There was a quiver in her voice, a little hint of nervousness bubbling up to the surface.

Catra groaned and moved forward to push Bow and Glimmer toward Glimmer’s room. “Just go bone and get it over with.”

“Catra!” Glimmer yelled as she tried to make an effort to fight back, but her heart wasn’t in it. She and Bow got pushed into her room, staring into each other's eyes.

Catra shut the door and rubbed her face. “Everyone around here is useless,” she muttered as she went back into the living room and stopped when she saw Adora, still with tears on her face, laying halfway on the couch. Catra’s shoulders fell. Talk. She should talk. “I’m sorry about earlier. I just- didn’t expect to see you crying.”

Adora used her good hand to wipe her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to.”

Catra moved forward and sat down on the couch. She guided Adora to lay her head on her lap. Catra ran her fingers through Adora’s hair. “It’s ok to cry.”

Adora closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than the lightheadedness to end. She felt better on Catra’s lap. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Anything you want.”

Adora waited a moment before offering, “That was kind of badass.”

Catra smiled. “I know, right?”

“I didn’t know Glimmer had it in her.”

“She’s a beast when she wants to be.”

Adora took a breath. “The suns not up- but I’m so tired.”

“Sleep. You need it.”

“Thank you,” Adora breathed before she closed her eyes. She slipped into sleep easily.

***

Adora woke up when Glimmer opened her door, just before sunrise. Catra snored quietly, head resting back on the couch. 

Adora sat up carefully to avoid waking Catra up, happy that the dizziness of the night finally had worn off.

Glimmer yawned as she reached the living room and looked at Adora. “Feeling better?”

Adora nodded.

“Come here and help me get something,” She walked into the kitchen.

Adora rolled off the couch, looked back at Catra with a sense of awe and trepidation before getting up to follow Glimmer into the kitchen.

Glimmer opened a cabinet and pointed to a shelf of coffee mugs. “It’s just out of my reach. Catra puts them up there to spite me. Usually, I use my thermos, but today I want a clever mug, and I have someone tall enough to get one for me.”

Adora moved to the cabinet and picked one, and handed it to Glimmer.

She frowned. “I said a clever one.”

Adora sighed and got a different one, handing it back.

Glimmer looked at the mug then Adora. “No sense of humor?”

Adora was about to explain, best she could, but she didn’t get the chance.

Glimmer put the mugs down and moved in. “Do you need to feed to heal?”

Adora moved back, pressing herself against the counter as the girl got very close to her. “What?”

“You’re injured. I’m offering to help out- unless feeding doesn’t help with that.”

Adora swallowed as her eyes fell on the girl’s neck, where her silver-plated necklace sat. She shook it off. “It does.”

“And I’m curious about this whole biting thing, so it’s a win-win.”

“Catra would kill me.”

The tone made Glimmer back up a little. “You said that so seriously. You don’t actually think she’d kill you, do you?”

Adora shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Glimmer sighed. “This Shadow Weaver lady really did a number on you. Catra’s not going to kill you. We wouldn’t have risked our necks to save you if she was.” She quickly took off the necklace and leaned back in, offering her neck. “So what do you say? It would be consensual. Isn’t that what Catra said you were into now?”

Adora could look at nothing else. She had lost a lot of blood that night, and feeding was the best thing she could do. She took a deep breath and let her fangs emerge. She reached up, gently touching Glimmer’s neck with her hand to move her hair away from the spot. “I will, if you want me to, but it feels wrong.”

“Wrong?”

Adora let her hand linger on the spot. “It’s never been an intimate thing before, but with Catra it kind of is- and it feels wrong to do that with someone else.”

Glimmer moved back a little, eyes wide with understanding, and a faint blush. “Oh.”

Bow appeared in the kitchen with a smile. “Morning!” 

Both Glimmer and Adora jumped away from each other and desperately tried to look like nothing was going on. Glimmer went right back to her coffee machine. Adora forced her fangs to retract.

Bow didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t react. He smiled at Adora. “Hey, I wanted to ask you a question.”

She rubbed her wounded arm nervously. “Um- sure.”

“How many people have you killed?”

Glimmer and Adora’s eyes went wide at him. He continued to smile. Adora didn’t know how to answer, and as she opened her mouth, he jumped in with, “Did you lose  _ Count _ !”

Glimmer started giggling, and Adora just stared at him.

“Come on, Bow, she probably is not going to get that one.”

He continued to smile. “Oh well, wish me better luck  _ necks _ time!” He pointed to his neck for emphasis.

Adora just stared at him, unsure how to respond.

Glimmer started getting her coffee ready. 

Bow tried one more time. “Oh no, I guess I  _ suck  _ at puns!”

“Puns?” Adora repeated, unable to look away from him.

He looked wounded. “I’ll have you know I’m a very  _ punny  _ person, but I wonder have you heard all these before?”

“No.”

“Are they good?”

“Maybe?”

His smile got bigger. “Well,  _ fang  _ you very much!”

Glimmer erupted into giggles at that one. “Forgive him. He does this all the time. He gets it from his dads. He’s trying to make you laugh.” She finished the coffee and poured it into her mug. “Bow, do you want any?”

“Now, that’s something I can  _ sink my teeth _ into!”

“Laugh?” Adora repeated as she watched Bow grab the other mug and held it out for Glimmer to fill. 

Glimmer smiled, “At least  _ you _ woke up with a good sense of humor this morning. Adora’s still struggling with that one.”

He beamed. “Something about surviving a supernatural horror that- you know- makes waking up in the morning something fun and exciting.” He turned to look at Adora. “Wouldn't you agree?”

Adora started to smile at the thought. “Yeah- I guess I do.”

Glimmer looked back at Adora, her eyes falling on the ripped up shirt. “We should probably stop by and get you some new clothes this evening. We can go after I get home from work.”

“Can I come?” Bow asked eagerly.

Glimmer smiled. “It’s just shopping.”

He shrugged. “I’m feeling the need for company.”

“Is that ok with you, Adora?”

Adora’s smile got a bit wider, slightly more genuine. “Sure.”

Glimmer patted Bow’s chest. “You can help us start looking for jobs for these two deadbeats.”

He smiled at her. “Sure. I’ve already got some ideas.”

“For Catra, they’re going to have to be ok with a police record.”

He nodded. “I figured.”

Adora watched them drink their coffee for a moment, and she felt warmth at the calmness of the moment, and how casual it was. She had always wondered what having friends would be like. Maybe this was it. 

Adora felt the sunrise coming. It made her instantly tired. The injury wasn’t helping. She left the kitchen, went to the living room, and heard Bow and Glimmer talking about getting him home early enough to change to go to work.

Adora looked at Catra, sleeping soundly on the couch. She barely noticed Glimmer and Bow leaving because she couldn’t look away from the way Catra’s chest rose and fell. With Bow and Glimmer gone, and with no one looking, Adora smiled softly at her sleeping girlfriend. A rare moment to feel vulnerable- and allow herself to feel happy without the dread.

She leaned in, putting her arm under Catra’s back, her legs, and lifted her off the couch. “Let’s get you somewhere comfortable,” she said quietly. The position hurt her arm, but she didn’t care. She carried Catra to her room and carefully put her in bed.

She sat down on the bed next to her, reaching up to move Catra’s wild hair out of her face. What was growing in her was a feeling of connection, of respect, of gratitude. It was, simply, a love she had never felt before. She laid down, facing Catra, in awe of it all.

She slept better than she had ever slept that day.

***

Early the next evening, Adora felt immediately uncomfortable under the intense lights of the store. Glimmer dragged her to a bay of mirrors.

“You’re so tall and athletic. It’s going to be a little difficult to find stuff that fits,” Glimmer said, touching Adora quickly on the shoulders to gauge her size. “We have the complete opposite body type.”

Catra kept back, observing with her hands in her pockets. She looked as uncomfortable as Adora felt.

Bow sat on a bench next to them with his laptop. “Here’s a listening for night stocker for a grocery store.”

Catra glanced back at him. “Adora’s going to need an identity. I can get her one by the end of the week. I have contacts in low places. We’ll go tonight after this stuff.”

Bow looked worried. “I shouldn't condone any criminal behavior, but I can’t think of any other way at the moment.”

Glimmer buzzed around Adora, making a mental note of her proportions. “I’ll go grab some options. You stay here,” Glimmer, for a moment, gripped Adora’s biceps, smiled, then ran off.

Adora looked back at Catra. “Are you ok?”

Catra shrugged. “I’m fine. I just don’t like it when Glimmer gets like this. If we’re not careful, you’re going to end up coming out of this looking just like her.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Is that what you want?”

Adora looked back in the mirror. She couldn’t imagine what she wanted, but her eyes fell on Catra’s reflection. “What do you want me to wear?”

“That’s not the point of this. You’ve got to think for yourself.”

Bow piped up. “How do you both feel about being janitors?”

Adora and Catra looked back before looking at each other and shrugging. Catra answered for them. “It’s fine. Really, at this point, anything is good. Adora just needs a place to start.” 

Glimmer came rushing back with an armful of dresses. “Start trying them on!”

“I warned you.” Catra groaned and turned away to sit down next to Bow.

Glimmer handed Adora one, and Adora went to the dressing room to put it on. She came out feeling uncomfortable. She had just barely gotten the zipper in the back zipped all the way up by herself. Glimmer motioned for her to come to the mirror. Adora stepped up and looked at herself. Everything looked off. “I don’t know.”

Glimmer was smiling, blushing almost. “But it's so cute!” This one makes your eyes shine.”

Adora breathed deep. “It doesn’t seem very practical.”

Glimmer’s smile was gone. “Clothes aren’t always about being practical. Sometimes, you just want to feel pretty.”

Adora looked back at Catra to find her not looking. Catra was looking over Bow’s shoulder at his laptop. Adora turned back to Glimmer and said quietly, “I don’t care how I look.” She said more quietly, “I want to look the way Catra likes.”

Glimmer gave her a soft smile. “She’s going to like anything you pick.”

Adora stopped whispering and offered, “Can I just get more shirts like what I had? I’m comfortable in them.”

“If that’s what you want,” Glimmer said with a frown.

Catra jumped off the bench. “I’ll grab some things from the activewear section. Be right back.” She disappeared in the mass of clothes.

Glimmer pulled the sides of the dress to pull Adora to see her better. “You do look uncomfortable.” She gave an exasperated sigh. “At least I guessed your size right.”

Adora tried to undo the back of the dress.

“I’ll unzip you, and you can go change,” Glimmer said as she reached to help. 

Adora adjusted to put her back to Glimmer.

Glimmer grabbed the zipper and started pulling when she sharply inhaled through her teeth. 

Adora saw Bow look up from his computer and freeze. Both of their expressions were hard to read. “What?”

Catra reappeared with an armful of sporty clothes and sneered when she saw Adora’s dress half-open. “For fucks sake, Glimmer, can you not ogle my girlfriend?”

“It’s not that,” Glimmer said as she backed up.

Adora saw Catra’s face, her eyebrows raised. “What is it?” Adora turned to see her back in the side mirror. She had never gotten the opportunity to see her back before. Raised slashes and old wounds covered her back. “Oh.”

Glimmer squirmed uncomfortably. “I guess it’s not easy being what you are. You must get injured a lot.”

Adora blinked in the mirror. “No. Vampires don’t scar. I mean, if we did, we’d be nothing but scars after a few hundred years.”

“Oh- then I guess these are from before then?”

Catra dropped the clothes in Glimmer’s arms and moved forward, instinctually tracing the scars with her fingers. “What were you before you were turned? A bad lion tamer?” Catra didn’t wait for an answer, knowing Adora had none. “Odd. I didn’t notice any on your front except your shoulder.” She took a breath and smiled. “Enough ogling. Time to get dressed.” 

Catra moved to grab Adora’s arm and pull her back into the changing room. She closed the door behind her and met Glimmer and Bow’s concerned look with a glare. She could tell Glimmer wanted to ask questions. She instead looked at Bow and changed the topic, “Do you have a list of places to try?”

Bow tried to focus on his computer. “I have six business that you can apply to once she has her identity straightened now.”

Catra smiled at Glimmer. “He’s useful. You should keep this one.”

Glimmer glared at her. “Oh, now you’re all for keeping him?”

Catra shrugged. “He didn’t cut and run when things got hard, and he’s useful at finding information. That’s worth something.”

He smiled up at Glimmer with a thumbs up.

Glimmer rolled her eyes. 

***

They got back to the apartment, exhausted. Adora and Catra collapsed onto the couch. 

“It’s getting late for us, Bow.” Glimmer said, patting his shoulder.

“Yeah, it is- It’s a little late for me to go back home, don’t you think?” He smiled at her.

Glimmer raised her eyebrows.

Catra gave Glimmer a wink and mouthed,  _ have fun _ . 

It made Glimmer blush. “You can stay here again if you want.”

He smiled. “Great, because I’m really tired.”

Glimmer smiled back then looked between Catra and Adora. “I guess we’ll see you guys in the morning.” She didn’t wait for a response and dragged Bow into her room.

Adora watched with a confused look. “I don’t understand them. Humans are so weird.” She looked back at Catra. “They like each other. They’re dating. Why the farce to sleep in the same bed?”

Catra smiled with a shrug. “Courtship is a delicate dance. They’ll probably keep up the ‘it’s too late, why don’t you just stay here’ thing for a week or two before he finally just asks to move in.”

“You think he’ll move in?”

“Yeah.”

Adora smiled at that. “I think that would be good. He’s nice.”

“Where’s the money Angella gave you?”

“In my jacket- Although- I guess I should have gotten a new one. This one is all ripped up.” She took it off her shoulders.

Catra grabbed the jacket and pulled out the envelope full of money. “We can cut the sleeves off. It will show off your arms better.” She pulled the bills out and counted out a few onto the table. “That’s rent- so it leaves just enough for us to take care of business and have a little fun.” She smiled up at Adora. “Feel like getting out, causing a little chaos, and getting you a new identity?”

Adora nodded.

Catra stood up, stuffing the remaining bills into her pocket. “Are you driving, or am I?”


	11. Chapter 11

Adora looked up at a building with flashing fluorescent lights that looked like line drawings of girls. There were no windows, and there was a big man out front with tattoos that looked like scales covering his face and long green hair. “So, what is this place again?”

Catra smiled wide. “The Crimson Waist. It’s a stupid name, but this is my only connection to the people who can get you what you need.” 

Adora wasn’t sure if she meant waist or waste. Both seemed wrong.

Catra planted her hand on Adora’s back firmly and started to lead her toward the door. “Look, try to have a little fun. If anything freaks you out, you can wait for me outside- but don’t go too far. They’ll need to take a picture.”

“Picture?” Before Adora got an answer, they were at the door.

The bouncer glared at them, but mostly at Catra. He opened his mouth and launched a verbal assault at her in a language Adora didn’t understand.

Catra energetically responded in kind, and Adora watched in awe at the rolling sounds coming out of her mouth.

The bouncer sneered at her but muttered something into a radio. 

Adora leaned into Catra’s ear. “What was that?”

Catra gestured toward him. “Rogelio over here thinks I’m an idiot for coming here, and I told him I can do whatever the fuck I want.” She looked back at him with a smile. “Isn’t that right?”

His face softened as he got a response on the radio, and looked worried as he opened the door for them.

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled her inside. She stopped at a desk at the front, pulled out one of the hundreds from Angella’s envelope, and handed it to the attendant. “All ones,” She said casually. A moment later, she had a hand full of one-dollar bills and led Adora into the main room.

The place was dark and smoky and mostly empty. She dragged Adora to the long table in the middle of the room that went all the way to the wall and had a pole stuck in the middle of it. 

Catra motioned Adora to sit down, and when she did, Catra gave Adora her full attention. “Look, I’m going to have to talk to them alone.” She pulled Adora’s jacket open and stuffed the wad of bills into the pocket on the opposite side of the letter. “Don’t spend all of it at once. Have as much fun as you want, ok?”

“Fun?” 

Catra smiled. “Remember, If you get overwhelmed or anything, just wait outside.”

“Overwhelmed?” Adora’s expression was pleading.

Catra reached for her hand, squeezed it, and kissed her on the cheek before offering, “We’ll be out of here in no time. Don’t worry.” She turned and left, disappearing into a dark hall that went further into the building.

Adora turned back toward the odd table and sat there in silence till a waitress wearing surprisingly little came up to her. Adora averted her eyes as the lady addressed her. “Want a drink?”

“Ah- sure- what do you have?” She desperately tried to act normal, but she had no idea what normal was for this place.

“The usual. Domestic beer. Shots. Mixed drinks. We’ve got a special on Bloody Marys tonight.”

Adora perked up at the name. 

The woman shook her pen at Adora with a smile. “One Bloody Mary coming up,” and she turned away, jotting something down on her notepad.

Adora looked up then to realize all the waitresses were wearing similar clothes- or not wearing them- and so she focused her gaze on the only safe place, which was the table in front of her. 

In a moment, she had a drink in her hand that had vegetables sticking up out of a red liquid. The color made her fangs hard to hold back, but she managed. She took a sip and winced. It was vegetables. She kicked herself for getting her hopes up. Still, she sipped it for something to do. Out of habit, she gulped it down.

The lights went down, and the music got louder. A voice boomed from the speakers. “Is everyone ready for an  _ adventure _ !”

Adora looked around to find a man in the corner, speaking into a microphone, energetically stroking his mustache. She wanted to say no. She was not ready for anything at the moment.

“Well, get yourself ready for our next performer! She’s very healthy and spiritually connected- Welcome the great and wonderful, Perfuma!”

Adora jumped in her seat as the lights on the table in front of her switched on, and the curtains on the wall pulled back, and a very skinny woman with long hair came out covered in flowers. She waved and winked at a very small audience.

Adora’s eyes went big as she realized her table was a stage. The first of many flowers came off, and Adora flinched as it hit her in the face.

Catra went down the long hall and heard the music start up behind her and rolled her eyes. Poor Adora. If she could have gone anywhere else, she would have. She stopped at the door that went to the offices and knocked.

The door seemed to open by itself, and Catra found herself staring at a dark room. She smiled at the apparent ambush. It was good to see they were so useless without her. Anyone else would have freaked out and left. She walked in without hesitation.

Once she was in, the door behind her slammed shut, and someone hit her hard in the stomach. She doubled over. Another hit in the kidney. She started to laugh as someone’s fist slammed into her jaw.

Catra fell, and someone seized her arms. They wrestled her off the floor and threw her into a chair. They tied her hands behind it. “Such hospitality,” She said with a big smile, her lip cracked and bleeding down her chin.

The light switched on, and before her stood an old acquaintance, shaking her hand from that last punch. “You have some nerve showing back up here,” Lonnie said sternly.

Behind her, Catra knew Kyle would be hiding in the corner, working the lights and cowering.

Catra looked past Lonnie to the desk in the corner, where someone was sitting in a chair turned away. “Good to see you too, babe.”

Lonnie got back in Catra’s face, grabbed her shoulder, and clenched her other hand in a fist. “You’ll talk to me or else. What are you doing here, Catra?”

“I came for a business transaction.”

“Like hell, you did.”

From behind the desk, Scorpia sighed. “The last time you were here, you and your pink-haired friend got our boss arrested.” She turned the chair and glared at Catra. “I’ve had to run this operation ever since, and I am really not good at this.”

Catra shrugged. “I don’t know. The place is still open. I think you’re doing just fine without Mr. T. Lashor.”

Lonnie let another punch fly, catching Catra in the chin.

Back out on the floor, Adora was downing another Bloody Mary. Her eyes transfixed on the theatrics happening before her. She couldn’t look away as each flower was plucked, revealing how little was actually under them. Once she realized where this was going, she couldn’t help the blush on her face. She wanted to leave. She started to get up.

“Oh no, you don’t,” a silk voice said quietly behind her. Before she knew it, someone had grabbed her jacket and pushed her back down, forcing her to face them. Someone with long platinum blond hair, killer makeup, and high heels stared back at her. “I saw you come in with Catra. You’ve got money, honey?” they said. 

Desperate to leave, Adora reached into her pocket, pulled out some bills, and held them out.

They laughed and pointed a sharp fingernail to the stage. “Pay the girl.” They grabbed Adora’s hand and forced her to hold the bills up toward the stage.

Adora nearly spit out her drink when the girl, with a smile and a wink, stretched out her g-string bikini to take the bills from her. Adora turned beat red. She sat back down in a mild state of shock.

The person next to her shook their head. “Oh, you poor thing- Must be a greenhorn. Maybe this is a little too public for you. You want something more private?”

Adora nodded, focusing back on her drink. 

“How about a private dance?”

Adora had already reached the end of her next drink, and she turned to them. “Yeah, dancing is good,” she had to yell over the music.

They took her hand and dragged her up to her feet. “Follow me.”

Adora was happy to be away from the loud music and bright lights. The drinks were hitting her system, and she had no experience to understand what that meant. 

The person stopped her at a room with a curtain across the opening. They turned on her and held out their hand. “It’s thirty bucks for a dance- Not with me, though. If that’s what you want, it’s a hundred.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. “You remind me of Catra a bit.”

“Never say that again or I’ll murder you,” they said with a smile and wiggled their fingers to remind Adora of the money.

Adora pulled out thirty dollars and handed it over.

“Go in, sit down, and have a great time, sweetie.” They ran off with the bills tight in their hands.

Adora went into the room. It was small and dark. There was a chair in the middle that she assumed was for her. That seemed odd. Hard to dance in a room with a chair. She sat down anyway. The vodka was well on its way through her system. 

The curtain pulled back, and in stepped a dark-skinned curvaceous woman with only three shells covering her. 

Adora blushed but couldn’t look away. “Oh, I think I misunderstood.” She started to get up.

The woman moved forward, pushing Adora back down into the chair aggressively. In a deadpan, bored tone, she offered, “Sit back, and prepare for the Princess of the Sea Experience.”

Adora swallowed. “Experience?”

In a room that wasn’t that far away, Catra was smiling as Lonnie punched her again. “Wow, I can tell you’ve been practicing. How’s your MMA career going?”

Lonnie growled. “Shut up!”

Scorpia looked pained at the beating. “What are you really here for, Wildcat?”

“The girl I’m with- she needs an identity. Papers and they have to be good.” She spat out the blood pooling in her mouth.

Scorpia’s eyebrows lifted. “You expect me to just give that to you?”

“No, I can pay. The money is in my pocket.”

Scorpa and Lonnie both looked surprised. Scorpia nodded to Lonnie, who went through Catra’s pocket to pull out the bills. “I can’t believe it. She’s not lying,” Lonnie said as she pulled out the bills and started counting them.

Scorpia glared at Catra. “You never have money. Where did you get this?”

“It was a gift.”

“Like I’ll believe that. It’s a trick.” Lonnie said as she looked back. “She’s trying to lure us into something. I can feel it.”

Catra shrugged. “I guess if you want to continue to beat me up, my good friend Sparkles might come looking for me. I know how much you guys enjoyed her last time.”

Lonnie shivered at that.

Scorpia looked sick to her stomach. “She stabbed me.”

Lonnie looked back. “No, that was Kyle, but she threw glitter in his face, so he was blinded.”

“Sorry,” Kyle muttered from the corner.

Scorpia winced. “Still, I don’t want her anywhere around here.” She turned back to Catra, her brows furrowed. “If I give you this, take your money, you promise to leave us alone? No more favors. No more business. We never see you or your pink-haired friend ever again.”

“Sounds like a deal, now untie me.” She got a devilish smile and suggestively struggled against the ropes, “Unless you want to get paid a different way.”

Scorpia shivered at that. “Lonnie, let her go, and get her out of here.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Lonnie said as she moved forward, pulling out her knife.

Back in the private dance room, Adora was desperately trying to keep her fangs in while bare flesh was repeatedly thrown in her face. The vodka was swimming its way through her system, making her fangs slide out easily. “Stop!” Adora begged.

The women did not stop.

Catra hobbled out into the floor to see that Adora was missing from the table. Kyle followed behind her with a camera. She went straight to DT and didn’t even have to open her mouth before they offered, “She’s getting a private dance in room two, Kitten.”

Catra didn’t even bother thanking them before heading toward the room. 

Adora was desperate and panicked and drunk. She held out her hand, felt the pull, and the woman gyrating on her immediately fell under her influence. “Stop,” she commanded gently.

The woman stopped moving instantly, settling down where she was, straddling Adora’s lap. Adora opened her red eyes and was helpless at what to do with the woman on her. 

The curtain to the private dance room was thrown open, and Catra stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

Adora’s eyes went wide. “Oh, shi-” She stopped herself from cussing, remembering what happened last time. 

Catra’s mouth was bleeding. Multiple bruises were starting to show on her face, and she didn’t care about any of it. She stood there frozen as she saw another woman on Adora’s lap. Her stomach hurt- and it wasn’t all Lonnie.

“I can explain-” Adora started as she tried to get up, only to realize the woman was still on top of her. “Get o-” She stopped herself, realizing even through her haze that ‘get off’ could be easily misinterpreted. “Uh- get up?”

Mechanically, the woman shifted off Adora’s lap, and Adora released her from her influence as she ran forward to Catra. “This person said this would be a private dance, and I misunderstood and-” She stopped as she got closer to Catra, her eyes falling on Catra’s split lip. 

Behind them, the performer sighed and folded her arms. “Hey, you still need to pay, weirdo.”

Adora, desperately, forced her fangs back and turned around. “I paid already.”

The woman tapped her foot and held out her hand. “You pay at the end.”

Catra shook herself out of whatever it was she felt and grabbed Adora’s jacket. “Sorry, Mermista. She’s new to all this.” She grabbed the rest of Adora’s ones and tossed it at the performer before she grabbed Adora’s jacket and pulled her out into the hall. “They need your picture now.”

Adora, head swimming, struggled to get herself righted with Catra pulling her jacket like that. “Are you ok? What happened?”

Catra grit her teeth, which felt a little out of place at the moment. “Nothing. Just caught up with an ex.” She paused.

She stopped Adora in the hall, where a skinny blond man was ready with a camera. “Smile,” he said in a meek voice.

Catra leaned against the opposite wall, the pain in her side catching up to her.

Adora couldn’t stop looking at Catra, worried. 

Catra pointed to the camera. “Look into the lens.”

The man held up the camera. “Say cheese.”

Adora looked at the camera. “Cheese?” The flash blinded her. Disoriented, she followed whoever pulled her jacket the way Catra usually did. 

The meek voiced man offered, “They’ll have it done in a few days. Don’t come back to pick it up. I’ll deliver it.”

“Thanks, Kyle,” Catra grumbled as she headed toward the exit.

Adora got her full sight back as they left, and Rogelio shook his head at them and yelled something. Catra yelled something back that Adora was sure was a curse or something very close to it. 

“So, have a good time?” Catra asked, surprised by the anger in her voice.

“Not really.” Adora caught up to Catra’s side and tried to meet her eye. With more strength than she meant to, Adora stopped Catra by grabbing her on the shoulder. “Why are you gripping your side and-” Her eyes fell on the bloody lip again.

Catra half-smiled. “You poor thing. It must be hard having two things you want in a single package.”

“Yeah.” Adora managed to pull her attention to where Catra was gripping. “What happened? Did they hurt you?”

Catra smiled wide, cracking her lip so that it bled again. “Don't worry. It was part of the payment.”

Adora could look at nothing else than the blood on Catra’s lip.

Catra’s smile turned sultry. “Why let it go to waste. Go ahead.”

Adora didn’t hesitate. She leaned in, licking the cut and letting herself savor it. She pulled Catra to her, and the lick turned into a kiss.

Catra closed her eyes, till she tasted the vodka. She pushed back. “You drank? What was it, and how many?”

“Two of those fake blood drinks.”

Catra sighed, disappointed at this turn of events. “Their special Bloody Mary’s are double strength. That’s like six shots.”

Adora stopped. “What?”

“Nothing to do about it now. Let's just get to the car and get home.”

Once they were at the car, Adora pulled out her keys and tried to put them in the door. She missed.

Catra grabbed the keys from her. “Oh, no. I’m driving. You’re drunk.”

Adora’s brows furrowed. “I’m not drunk.”

Catra pushed Adora to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She got her in and buckled her. “I’m sorry for leaving you like that.”

She walked around the car and put her hand on her stomach. Something felt off, and she was feeling it through the pain. She got into the driver’s side. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Adora moaned as the dizziness started to catch up to her. She leaned her head against the window.

Catra felt the pain again as she started the car. She pushed down the clutch and shifted into reverse when it hit her what that feeling was. Was it jealousy? “Holy shit.”

“What?” Adora said with a slight slur.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Once they were home, Catra had to help Adora to their room. “Just- we’ll go to bed and you can sleep this off.”

Adora let herself be led to the room, but she watched as Catra winced at the pain in her side. “I’m sorry you got hurt doing something for me.” The sentence came out in one big long slur.

“It’s not your fault.” She gripped her side as they got in, and she closed the door behind them.

Adora turned on her. “I’ll make it up to you.” She was still unsteady on her feet, her words slurring less than before but still noticeable.

“It’s fine. Literally, not a problem.”

Adora started taking off her jacket. “No, no- I insist. You had a hard night, and- I want to make it better. I owe you.”

Catra raised an eyebrow as she saw the look on Adora’s face.

Adora’s cheeks were pink. Her smile lopsided. She started to grab the edge of her shirt. “I’ll make you feel all tingly.”

Catra moved forward, holding Adora’s hands in place. She closed her eyes, so frustrated at what she was going to have to say. “I don’t need you to do that for me- especially not when you’re drunk.”

Adora scoffed. “I’m not drunk- and I thought you wanted this.”

Catra closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You are drunk, and I do- but not like this, ok?” When she opened her eyes, Adora’s eyes were burning red at her. Catra’s eyebrows raised, and she said calmly, “You’re mad at me.”

Adora clenched her hands into fists. “You’re saying no to me?”

Catra met her eye. “I’m not saying no to you- I’m saying no to this.”

Adora bared her fangs, straining at the sudden anger in her. 

Catra said quietly, “The suns almost up anyway. We’ll just go to bed, and you can sober up.”

Adora moved in. “You’ve done so much for me. Let me do this for you. Anything you want.”

Catra’s heart rate went up. “You don’t know what you’re offering, ok.”

Adora moved forward, her fangs still out. She was too drunk to make them go back. “Just tell me what to do for you.”

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Catra wasn’t sure if it was the pain of wanting something so much, having it offered, and having to refuse, or the pain of watching Adora do this. “I can’t. We can’t. Not like this.” She reached forward to touch Adora’s shoulder, but Adora jerked away.

Adora struggled to hold it together. “I don’t understand you. You act like you want me and now you’re refusing?”

Catra watched with a pained sympathy. “This isn’t the big deal it feels like.”

“Like hell, it’s not!” She staggered, looking uneasy on her feet. “I’m not sleeping here. Not with you.” Adora stumbled toward the door and glared back as she grabbed the doorknob. “You’re mean.”

Catra glared at her. “Adora, I’m not-”

Adora didn’t wait to hear it and stepped out into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. She struggled to stay upright at the sudden movement, her head still swimming. On instinct, she turned toward Glimmer’s bedroom door.

Glimmer was half-awake already, drifting between a dream and the idea of waking up when she heard Adora.

“Invite me in.” She slurred her words. She was standing unsteady just outside the door.

Glimmer, assuming it was a dream, smiled to herself. “Come on in.”

Adora, awkwardly, pulled the blanket up and crawled in bed.

Glimmer opened her eyes as she realized the movement was far too real to be a dream and Adora was face to face with her, eyes red and fangs out and a faint smell of alcohol on her breath. “Adora?”

Adora was muttering angry things to herself, gritting her teeth, and barely holding it together.

Bow stirred at the noise and opened his eyes just a bit. What he saw was the stuff of his childhood nightmares, and he screamed, and jerked back, falling off the bed.

“Bow!” Glimmer immediately started getting up to help him. 

He was breathing shallow and sharp as he oriented himself. “Nightmare or not a nightmare?”

Glimmer shook her head. “It’s just Adora. I think she’s drunk?”

They both looked back at the angry vampire in their bed. Glimmer offered cautiously, “Adora, what’s going on?”

Adora was still mumbling to herself, oblivious to the distress she had caused. “I’m sleeping in here today,” she slurred around her fangs.

Glimmer rubbed her face as Bow started grabbing his clothes off the floor. “Adora, you can’t just barge into my room and climb in my bed.”

“You invited me!” She snapped back, voice full of hurt. 

Glimmer sighed. “I guess I did, but I thought it was a dream.”

Adora grabbed a now vacant pillow from the bed and gripped it in front of her in a position betraying her insecurity.

Bow and Glimmer exchanged a look, and Bow offered, “Hey there. You look upset.”

She bared her fangs and clutched the pillow. “Catra’s a brat!”

Glimmer let out a huff. “Yeah, I know. What did she do this time?” Glimmer tried to find some clothes to put on quickly off the floor that would work for an outfit for the day.

Adora gripped the pillow, her red eyes burning. She didn’t want to answer.

Bow’s expression turned to pity. “Hey, I know you’re probably new to the whole living with humans thing- Probably not used to expressing your feelings. What are we feeling here?”

“I want to drain her dry and salt the earth she dies on,” Adora roared before she heard herself. She tried to calm down and added, quietly, “Which is why I’m sleeping in here today.”

Bow backed away cautiously. “Hey, great. Not resorting to murder on your first fight is a great first step. I’m proud of you for getting yourself out of the situation.”

Glimmer groaned as she closed the window blinds and made sure the curtains were pulled so they overlapped. “This is still not ok.” She grabbed Bow’s clothes and his arm and dragged him away from the bed. “I’m talking to Catra about all this.”

“Please do, and tell her fuck off,” Adora said before biting the pillow just to have something to sink her fangs into.

Bow pulled on his pants and hopped toward the door with Glimmer as she left.

She stopped by Catra’s room in the hall and knocked loudly. “What the fuck, Catra!”

The door opened slightly, and Catra looked through.

Glimmer immediately saw the bloody lip, the bruises on Catra’s face, and she pushed the door open. “Are you ok? Did she hit you?”

Catra’s hands were up in defense. “It wasn’t Adora.”

Glimmer saw all the bruises starting to appear on Catra’s face. “Then what happened?”

“I went to the only place I knew could get her a good ID. They decided to give me some payback for us getting their boss arrested.”

Glimmer frowned. “You should have told me. I would have gone with you as backup.”

“It’s fine. They got their revenge. Adora’s going to get her papers.” Catra looked toward the hall. “I left her alone for like twenty minutes and she had two of the Bloody Mary specials. I didn’t even think to warn her.”

Glimmer winced. “So she  _ is _ drunk.”

“I am not drunk!” Adora slurred, the sound of it muffled by the pillow in her mouth.

Catra nodded.

Glimmer started to smile and laughed a little at that. “You have to admit, that’s pretty on-brand. I’ll bet you she thought they were going to be real bloody Mary’s.”

Catra smiled at that, but her face got serious as she moved quickly to close the door before turning back to Glimmer. “This might be the only time I can ask without her around. Glim, I need help again.”

Glimmer’s eyebrows lifted. “What now?”

Catra turned to her, rubbing her face. “At the club- I left her to get the deal done, and when I got back-” She hesitated.

Glimmer was all ears.

“She was getting a lap dance- and I-” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Glimmer- I think I was jealous.”

Glimmer developed a warm smile. “Aw. Catra-”

“Don’t act like it’s cute. It’s weird. I’ve had other girlfriends there- doing the same thing and it didn’t bother me at all.”

Glimmer moved forward, opening her arms, and pulled Catra into a hug, tears starting in her eyes.

Catra stiffened. “What’s happening?”

Quietly, Glimmer offered, “I think maybe you love her?”

Catra froze at the suggestion.

Glimmer pulled back. “Things are different when you love someone.”

Catra blinked.

“You care for her. She’s not just a hot piece of ass- she’s a hot piece of ass you like.”

“What do I do?”

“Enjoy it?”

Catra shook her head and pointed toward Glimmer’s room. “What do I do about this?”

“Give her some space, let her sober up, and then talk to her about it. She can stay in my room today if she needs to.” Glimmer moved to the door and opened it. “You should probably go ahead and tell her goodnight so that she knows you still care.”

Catra chewed on the idea for a moment before offering a tentative, “Goodnight, Adora.”

“Fuck off!” Adora yelled from Glimmer’s bedroom.

Glimmer smiled. “Well, at least she’s talking to you. I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Yeah- bye.” Catra didn’t watch as Glimmer left. She instead looked at her floor. The word love was dancing around in her head. She closed her bedroom door and didn’t bother getting undressed. She fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “In love. Am I in love?” She repeated to herself.

She had no script to follow for being in love if that's what it was. She was going to have to wing it.

***

Adora woke the next sunset to someone sitting on the bed next to her. 

Catra looked her over. “You ok?”

Adora hissed at her and moved further under the blankets, and covered her head.

Catra sighed. “I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

Adora bit at the pillow again, realizing too late that she was turning that end into a tattered mess.

“Maybe we should have talked about it before things got- heated-” 

“You think?”

Catra put a hand on Adora’s shoulder through the blanket, and Adora shrugged it off. Catra pulled it back, and took a deep breath. “These kinds of conversations aren’t easy for me. It's not like I have a lot of practice. I don’t want you to have to get drunk to feel comfortable. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything- especially physical- to pay me back for what I’ve done.”

Adora didn’t respond, didn’t move.

Unsure of herself, Catra went on to say something she had never said to anyone before. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for. Especially not for my sake, ok?”

Adora didn’t respond. Tears started in her eyes. Adora pulled the blanket back over her head. “I don’t know what I’m doing- at all- about anything.”

“I know, and maybe we don’t need to rush into anything yet until you’re- you know- more sure of yourself. It’s important. At least, it’s important to me- ok?”

Adora rubbed her face in her hands. She took a long slow breath and moved the blanket away. She looked Catra in the eye with a sad pleading look.

Catra stood up with a smile and eager eyes. “We’ll go out and get you a new jacket. My gift to make up for taking you to the Crimson Waist last night.”

Adora breathed out a heavy and deep breath. “I made Glimmer and Bow uncomfortable, didn’t I?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“They’re going to hate me for this.”

“No. I think they get that you’re adjusting.”

“I was drunk wasn’t I?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Adora groaned. “There’s just so much I don’t know anything about.” She looked at Catra. “This whole living normal thing isn’t going to be easy, is it?”

“No. But that’s ok. You just have to adjust to a new normal. Give yourself time to learn.” She leaned in, gently touching Adora on the chin. “Do you think you can at least try for another day?”

Adora nodded.

“Then we’ll aim for a day after that. Take one day at a time, and pretty soon, a whole week will go by. Before you know it, you’ll be celebrating your first month as your own person, and all this won’t feel so new and weird.”

Adora looked at her pleading. “You promise?”

Catra beamed. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Adora tried to quiet her mind and opened her eyes to three different technical manuals.  _ Ok, just pick up one of them _ , she thought. Start small. Figure out which one was the right one for this machine.

So far, she found adjusting to having a job difficult. They found a good one, where she was confined to a closet with no chance of accidental sunlight if she happened to stay late. The problem was, she was responsible for running a machine at night, and there was an error. She flipped open the book and found gibberish. She agonized over it for a moment, trying to pick out the words, and gave up and invited Catra to a video call on her phone.

Of course, Catra picked up. “What now?”

“There’s an error, and I don’t understand the manual.” She looked around. “There’s like three manuals here that I don’t understand.”

Catra smiled. She had gotten too used to these ‘how do I human’ calls. Mostly, they were asking questions about office culture. “Show it to me.”

Adora turned the camera around to face the page.

“It looks clear to me.”

Adora made a shocked sound. “I mean, I recognize some of the words, but this is impossible.”

“Read me what you can.”

“Ok.” Adora steadied the phone in one hand and leaned over the manual. “The- uh- hm- um-”

Catra leaned in. “Are we finally going to talk about the fact that you can’t read?”

Adora sat up straight. “I can read. You’ve seen me read.”

“I’ve seen you recognize short signs, common words.” She tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her.  “The fact that I had to do all your applications. The fact that you don’t like texting and never read anything I send you. You never read the stupid vampire letter sitting on the table in the hall that you keep saying you’re going to deliver, and then you never do.”

Adora’s face flushed with panic. 

Catra took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Ok- don’t freak out. I can teach you after hours. You shouldn’t have tried to hide this from me.”

Adora focused back on the manual, flipping through it for anything that was more clear, if only to make her point. “Oh! Wait! Here we go. See, I can read this.”

Catra sat straight in shock. “Can I see it?”

Adora turned the screen to the page again.

“Now that’s gibberish to me- Is that German?”

“I don’t know, does it matter? Problem solved.”

Catra furrowed her brows. “Where the fuck are you from, Adora?” There was a ping. Catra looked resigned. “I’ve got to go. I’ll call back.” She hung up and turned to the microphone. “Can I take your order?”

The people on the other end were laughing hard, and she knew what was coming. They managed to calm down long enough to order fries. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath before completing their order and then waiting at the window.

Four college frat guys walked up, pretending to be in a car. They managed to hold the illusion until they got to the window, and they all burst out laughing. This was all she got at the late shift of a second-tier burger joint. “That will be two dollars and fifty cents, please.”

They were still laughing, and then they started running. One of them had their phone out recording it. It would be morning before they realized it wasn’t as funny as it felt like it was when they were drunk. Catra had been in a dozen similar videos.

Catra hadn’t even put in the order to save the kitchen staff from making something no one was going to eat. She called Adora back. “Fix your error problem?”

“Oh yeah.”

“So, rip out a page of that book that you can read and bring it home.”

Adora scoffed. “I’m not going to deface the manual.” 

“Well, you better, because right now it’s our only clue. We’ll give it to Bow and see if he can figure out where you’re from, start getting a sense of who you were. Maybe it will help you remember.” 

Adora shifted nervously in her chair. “What if there’s a reason I don’t remember. What if it’s all bad?”   


Catra looked off into the night out her small order window. The last month had been great, but it had also been weird. “There’s a missing you somewhere in those memories. I want to get her back. Ok?”

“Ok fine. I’ll find a section that’s- less likely to be important.”

“It’s a manual. The whole thing is unimportant.”

Adora made a shocked sound.

Catra couldn’t help but smile.

A moment later, Adora found the “before you start” section, ripped out the page, folded it neatly, and stuck it in her pocket. “Thanks for letting me call you.”

“No problem. I know how hard it is to start over.”

“So, how’s your new job going?”

Catra’s shoulders fell but forced herself to sound like her cocky self. “Oh, I’m killing it. Stay here a couple of years, and they’ll make me a manager.” It sounded like a death sentence.

Adora smiled. “I’m glad.”

“How’s yours?”

“I mean, some panic moments here and there. I haven’t figured out who I’m supposed to bring the sacrifices to. I think it’s my boss.”

“Bosses don’t need sacrifices.”

“I’m joking.” Adora was proud of herself. Humor was not something she had a lot of practice with, but she was trying.

Catra couldn’t help but smile at what an idiot her girlfriend was. “I’ll be off shift in an hour. Can you come to pick me up?”

“Yeah, sure. See you in a bit.”

“See ya.”

They hung up simultaneously, and Adora got her stuff ready to leave. She buzzed with excitement. Not only had she fixed the error, but she was also winning at life, with a job- and a phone. She even had a debit card with her own money. She liked the new identity Catra got her. The card in her pocket with a name and a picture was a gateway to anything. She was officially a person. 

She got up to leave and walked incredibly fast out of her office building. She cheerfully said bye to the security guard, who waved politely at her. 

She got to her car, threw her stuff in the back seat, and stopped in her tracks as she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her from the hood of her mustang.

Every ounce of happiness she had felt a moment before was gone as a little creature, with fangs and pointed ears and an oddly shaped tail, stared at her.

She steadied herself and moved slow. “Hey there, little guy. What- What are you up to?”

It opened its mouth, and Adora shivered at the sound of Prime’s voice coming out of it. 

“Good evening, Adora. I was wondering why you hadn’t shown up for your monthly tribute, and then we discovered that your poor sire had passed away.”

Adora swallowed hard.

“I wanted to give you my sincerest condolences and inform you that you now belong to me.”

Adora’s stomach felt like someone had punched it. “What?”

“Well, on Shadow Weaver’s application into the Horde, she put you down as collateral. She failed on her end of the bargain by dying, and so you’re my property now. I expect you to report to me tomorrow night. I have an assignment for you.”

Adora was frozen in place, sure that this had to be a nightmare, and she just wanted to wake up.

“Well, see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night.” 

The creature shut its mouth, cackled, and ran off into the night.

It was a long few minutes before Adora could think again. She climbed into her car with a mix of fear and resignation. Of course, things were too perfect. It couldn’t last. Her past was finally catching up to her.

***

Catra stood outside the burger joint, finally getting to take off the ridiculous yellow button-down shirt and yellow hat they made her wear. Even working in the back, she was close enough to the stoves that the cold outside felt refreshing. She was still experimenting with what shampoo would get the smell of aerosolized beef fat out of her hair with mixed success.

Adora’s black mustang pulled up, and she yanked the door open happily, only to find Adora sulking in the front seat. “What’s got you down? This isn’t about the reading thing, is it?”

Adora felt tears starting in her eyes and tried to wipe them away because they made driving hard. “I never told you much about the Horde, did I?”

Catra shrugged. “I wasn’t going to press it.”

“Their leader contacted me today.”

“Shit.”

“He says I’m his property because of some arrangement with Shadow Weaver.”

Catra shivered at the name. “That’s stupid.”

Adora agreed but couldn’t say so. There was a lump in her throat that if she ignored it, she’d start sobbing.

Catra sighed. “I’m sorry- It’ll be ok. We’ll figure something out.”

“I don’t want to figure something out. I want just to live my life.” Adora said, too harshly, all her feelings coming out at once as she turned into the parking lot of their apartment. They both noticed Bow’s Vespa, which had been in their parking lot next to Catra’s motorcycle more often than not when she and Catra got home.

“We'll talk it over with Glim when she wakes up. She’s good at this stuff,” Catra said, throwing on her jacket and bundling up against the now frigid wind.

Adora agreed with that. She couldn’t think straight, and Glimmer was much better at looking at any options that didn’t include stealing or murder.

Glimmer woke up and found the pair of them staring at her when she entered the living room. “Ok, what did you two do?”

“Why do you always assume it’s something we’ve done?” Catra barked.

“We have a situation,” Adora said in a semblance of calm that she had managed over the last several hours.

“Let me get my coffee first,” Glimmer said with a resignation in her voice that was palpable.

Behind her, Bow came out of Glimmer’s room yawning and dressed in the extra clothes he had started putting in one of Glimmer’s dresser drawers. “Hey, you too.”

Catra stood up and held her hand out to Adora. “The paper?”

Adora fished the page out and handed it to Catra.

Catra took it and smiled at Bow. “I’ve got a favor to ask of you if you can manage it.”

Bow’s eyebrows lifted, and his eyes fell on the page.

“Adora can read this, but apparently, she can’t read much English. I know it’s not much, but you think you could maybe find out where she’s from?”

“Oh yeah.” He took the page and sat down in one of the chairs next to the TV that had, unofficially, become his. His laptop was leaning next to it, charging up. “I can identify the language pretty easily. From that, we can start looking for Adora herself.”

Adora perked up. “What do you mean?”

“There are records for everyone, and you have a unique first name. It shouldn’t be hard.” He pulled the laptop onto his lap and opened it.

They heard Glimmer’s morning brew making as he typed in some of the words into a search to translate them. “It’s Dutch.” Bow stopped and looked at Adora with a smile. “Does that sound right at all?”

Adora shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean- that doesn’t make sense. I’ve been around here for as long as I remember.”

“Well, maybe you were an immigrant or something. The Netherlands, Flanders, Belgium. Any of those ring a bell?”

Adora shook her head.

He turned back to this computer. “Let me search around a bit.”

Glimmer came back with a hot mug of coffee, and a weathered expression, before sitting in her chair next to Bow. “So, what’s the situation?”

Adora took a deep breath, trying to figure out how best to explain it. “Vampires are very into loyalty and ownership- and - the most powerful ones are part of the Horde. They’re the closest thing we have to a government. And the Horde is ruled by the Horde Lord, who right now is this guy named Lord Prime.”

Bow’s shoulder’s hitched at the name.

Glimmer cocked an eyebrow. “Odd name, but I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“Shadow Weaver made a deal with him to try to get into the Horde- she used me. At least, I thought she was just using me. She put me up as collateral?”

Glimmer sneered. “Of course she did, because why would I expect anything less?”

“He wants me to show up tomorrow. He says he has an assignment.”

Catra jumped in. “So, what do we do? All I can think of is to kill him.”

Glimmer rocked her head back and forth, considering that as an option. “I wouldn’t jump to that just yet. If it were up to me, I’d say Adora visits him tomorrow and sees what he wants before we do anything drastic.”

Both Catra and Adroa’s shoulders fell.

“Sorry if you don’t like it, but it’s not smart to just attack someone. She should go, gather some information, and then we can decide what to do.” She drank some of her coffee and added, “He knows where Adora’s been this whole time if he can find her like that- and he hasn’t made a move yet- so maybe he’s not so bad.”

Adora felt sick.

Catra put her hand on her shoulder, “It’s ok. If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.”

Glimmer jumped in, “But if you don’t go, we don’t know how he’ll respond or anything about the situation. Resonance is important here.”

Adora breathed slowly, running the options through her mind. They all ended as bad ideas. Glimmer’s idea was, at least, the most cautious. “Ok. I’ll ask off tomorrow and go.”

Bow looked at his watch and closed his laptop. “I’ll have to keep looking for this later. I won’t forget, and if I have some free time at work- I’ll keep up the search.”

Catra smiled. “Thanks, dude.”

“No problem!” he jumped up and smiled at Glimmer. “I’ll see you later, ok?”

Glimmer got the biggest smile, put down her coffee, and smothered him in a goodbye hug. She followed him to the door and blew him a kiss while he left.

Catra and Adora exchanged a look, and Catra spoke first. “You could just ask him to move in. We’re ok with it, you know. We could use the extra paycheck on the rent.”

Glimmer came back and sat down. “I don’t think he wants to move in. He would have said something by now.”

Adora gave her a dissatisfied look. “He’s wasting his money on a house he’s never in.” The last few months had been a crash course in budgeting. No one was surprised when Adora had a penchant for being frugal.

Glimmer drank her coffee, avoiding the logic. She downed the mug, then stood up. “Well, I got to go to work! Talk to you guys later.”

Catra rolled her eyes as Glimmer ran out, then turned her attention to Adora. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.”

“Me too.” She leaned back on the couch with a smile at Adora.

Adora smiled back. “What is that about?”

“If I text you in Dutch, do you think you could read and respond?”

“You don't know Dutch.”

“I can use a translator like Bow did.” She pulled out her phone. “Look, I’ll show you.” She typed away, then copied and pasted. 

Adora’s phone buzzed, and she pulled it out and winced, a small blush on her face. “That doesn’t say what I think you were trying to say- and come on, Catra! Be serious.” She put her phone away with a small smile.

Catra gave her a grin. “It was worth a shot. I’m not done yet. Be prepared for the dirtiest lost-in-translation dutch texts you’ve ever seen in your life.”

Adora tried to muster a smile at that, but couldn’t.

Catra saw the change in mood. “That was a joke, but I wasn’t joking about teaching you to read.”

“What’s the point? This is all going to end soon.” 

“I used to help the other kids in juvie when they struggled. It shouldn't take long.”

Adora put her head in her hands. “Who cares about reading when this whole Prime thing is looming over us?”

Catra’s brow furrowed as she leaned back. “How did you get the job if you can’t read? Isn’t there a lot of paperwork you have to sign? I wasn’t there for that stuff.”

Adora shrugged. “I signed everything they put in front of me on the line they pointed to.”

“And people say I’m reckless!”

Adora grit her teeth and pulled her head out of her hands to glare at Catra. “I get along just fine.”

Catra leaned back on the couch, pulling out her phone. “I’m ordering a book for you. English as a second language reading book. Call it a gift.”

Adora tore her eyes away and glared at the floor.

Catra took a long slow breath. The last month had been full of moments like this. Adora was quickly frustrated by the smallest things. The transition hadn’t been easy, but it was getting better. “It’s important.”

Adora stood up and said under her breath, “I’m going to bed. I need time to think.” She stormed off to their room.

Catra had learned all too late that sometimes, Adora needed alone time. She hit the purchase button on her app. The book would come in a few weeks. Hopefully, there would still be a need for it by then.

***

The next night, Adora parked her car outside the cave. She stepped out of the car and let her eyes turn red.

Hordak walked out of the cave, his expression unreadable. “Prime waits for you inside.”

Adora took a deep breath and started walking in.

“You’ve made the right choice,” he said quietly as she passed him. 

“I’m not running from anything.”

“I’m sorry to hear of your sire’s passing, though I hope you understand no one here will miss her.”

“Believe me, I get it.”

He led her to the great hall, where Prime was sitting on his throne, looking bored. “Oh, good. You showed up.” He leaned forward. “Come closer so that I may look at my new acquisition.”

With a stone-cold expression, she ascended the stairs. She got within a few steps of him and stopped.

He beckoned her to come closer. The moment she was close enough, he grabbed her chin and forced her head from side to side. “So young still. But Shadow Weaver was right, you are powerful- or at least you have the potential for power.” He let go of her and leaned back. “But she and I had very different methods, and I’m sure there will be some adjustment.”

Adora said nothing, betrayed nothing.

“I hear from my spies that you’re living with three humans. I am to assume you care for them.”

Adora’s heartbeat quickened. 

Prime smiled. “So predictable. Of course, you do. Believe me, little sister, I have no intention of hurting them as long as you do as I ask.”

Adora, despite her feelings, forced herself to take a knee and bow her head. “I’m yours to command, Lord Prime.”

He seemed to take such pleasure in sublimation. “My first order is that you kill the human responsible for your sire’s death. If you refuse or try to trick me, your friends' lives will be forfeit. Is that clear to you, little sister?”

Adora seethed with rage but kept her voice steady. “Yes, my lord.”

“Good. I expect the task to be done by the end of the week. You are dismissed.”

Adora stood up and walked back down the stairs, her calm face denying the storm inside her.

Hordak watched her, an eyebrow raised, but he didn’t follow her out this time.

***

Adora burst through the apartment and found Catra pacing the living room.

“Well?”

Adora stopped before talking. “Did you- take off work tonight? For me?”

“How am I supposed to work when you’re facing a big bad? Now tell me what happened?”

Adora looked broken. “I’m screwed- we’re screwed.”

“What do you mean we’re screwed?”

“He wants revenge for Shadow Weaver’s death- if I don’t kill the person that killed her, he’ll kill you guys.”

“But that’s Glimmer.”

Adora nodded, tears already starting in her eyes.

“Fuck!” Catra kicked the couch and immediately hissed at the pain. 

“So, either she dies, or you all die. I think I have to kill Glimmer?”

Catra shot her a look. “If you do, I’m going to destroy you. I don’t care how hot you are- I’m not letting you off my best friend.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Good!”

“I just don’t see any other way-”

Catra took a breath and ran her hands through her hair. “Ok- we’ll stop and think about it. How much time do you have?”

“He said a week.”

“Good. That’s time enough to come up with something.”

“There is no something to come up with! Prime is old, one of the oldest. He’s powerful.”

“Shut up! We’ll think of something. Just give me time to-”

“Just run away. Take Glimmer and Bow if you can, and just leave. Go as far and as fast as you can. In a week, you can get so far- halfway around the world. He won’t be able to follow, and I’ll take the fall for it- ok?”

Catra shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her mind because the idea of it made her adrenaline spike. “No. That’s not good enough. There’s got to be a way.”

Adora moved forward, taking Catra’s hands. “It’s been magical living here with you. I didn't think I could ever be this happy. I wish it could never end, but you and I both know this couldn’t last forever.”

Catra pulled her hands away, “No! Stop! We’re not giving up on this. Not yet.”

Adora pulled back.

“We’re waiting for Bow and Glimmer, and we’re talking this over with them, ok?”

“We can wake them up. If you all leave now, you’ll have a head start.”

“Shut up!” She tensed up and gripped her hair, closing her eyes hard. “Just shut up!” 

Adora felt numb.

***

That whole conversation played out again that morning but in front of Bow and Glimmer. 

Glimmer stopped the back and forth between Catra and Adora with a hand. Glimmer shook her head. “Adora, we don’t give in to threats. Once you start giving in to threats, they start walking all over you. The threats never end. They just get worse.”

“She’s got a point,” Bow said from behind the glow of his laptop.

Both Catra and Adora looked at her. She had their full attention.

Glimmer drank more of her coffee, wanting every ounce of caffeine she could manage before saying what she was going to say. “This isn’t about if our lives are in danger. That’s what he wants you to focus on. He’s using that against you to keep you in line. We need to stop playing the game by his rules.”

Adora stared at her, her breath quickening. She had a horrible feeling of what Glimmer was going to say.

Glimmer smiled. “We have plenty of time to come up with a plan to kill him.”

Catra smiled, “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Adora looked between them. “You two aren’t serious, are you? This is the big bad. This is Horde Prime. He’s been alive for thousands of years.”

Catra shrugged. “Glim and I have always dealt with bullies.”

Glimmer nodded, finishing her coffee and slamming the mug down. “If it’s not Jimmy the Bully, it’s some ancient vampire douchebag.”

Adora looked at them in shock. She turned to the only other person she thought would be reasonable. “Bow! Tell them they’re wrong- that you guys should run instead.”

He winced.

“I can’t believe the three of you! This isn’t a game. He’s not alone like Shadow Weaver was. He’s not weak like she was. I don't know him as well. I don’t know his weaknesses or his strengths like I knew hers.”

Bow took in a deep breath and offered, “I know some of his weaknesses. My dads had some books that I read as a kid. I thought they were fiction until I met you, Adora.”

Adora clenched her fists. “He’s not some vampire in a book. He’s real and dangerous.”

Bow nodded. “I know, and I think my dads fought him at one point.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Bow. 

Glimmer took a moment to recover. “What?”

Bow smiled sheepishly. “Well, my dads have always been kind of private people- and they never talked about their past- but George’s study is full of stuff that as a kid I thought was weird. Books, weapons. Anyway, they tried to keep me out of all of it, so of course, I snuck in and read it when they weren’t home. They had journals-” He paused and focused back on his computer. “There’s a reason they live here. They were looking for an ancient vampire before they retired. I can’t imagine it could be anyone else.”

Adora’s eye twitched. “Your dads are vampire hunters, that’s great- That explains Halloween.”

Catra stood up. “That's it then! We know where Prime is, we tell your dads, and they take care of him for us.”

Bow shook his head. “George is under strict instructions from his doctor to avoid strenuous activity until they get his heart condition under control. He’s not going to be able to do anything and Lance was his support, not a fighter.”

Catra roared and sat back down. “Then we’re screwed.”

Glimmer sat forward on her chair. “No, we’re not. They have experience. We can ask them for information and methods.”

Bow took a long breath. “Yeah, we can do that. I just have to- you know- come clean about going through their things. They’re not going to be happy. From their journals, I’m pretty sure they wanted to keep my brothers and me away from the hunter’s life.” He winced and sat forward with his laptop. “And, Adora, I don’t know if you want to see this now, but I found something.”

Both Catra and Adora moved closer as Bow turned the laptop around.

“The local archive has been digitizing papers from people in the area for a few years now. They’ve got a lot of things up. I found someone named Adora, from the Netherlands, who lived here for a short time- and there’s a picture.”

He clicked on a link, and in a few moments, a grainy picture appeared. It was of someone who could have been Adora. Blonde hair loose on her shoulders, holding the sword that Adora saw in Prime’s lair. She wore a dress with a thick leather vest with a high collar around the neck. Adora leaned in.

Catra tapped the picture with a fingernail right at the neck. “Wow, imagine that leather armor that specifically protects her neck and chest, almost like that explains why that’s the only places you don’t have scars.”

Adora blinked, touching her neck. “Is that me? Is that what I look like?”

Catra smiled, “It looks like you, and you look like a badass.”

Bow watched their reactions. “There’s a reason I mentioned my dads, because-” he paused, seemingly fighting with something. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before declaring, “Because this woman’s name is Adora Van Helsing. She was a vampire hunter from a famous vampire hunter family.”

Adora slowly looked away from the screen to look him in the eye. “Come again?”

“I didn’t recognize your name because George only ever recorded stories about the Van Helsing twins. They were excellent hunters. They came here to take care of a particularly bad infestation in the early eighteen hundreds. As you can probably tell, it didn’t end well.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “Like, the Van Helsing from Dracula?”

Bow shrugged. “Sort of. Abraham Van Helsing was a fictional character, but he was named in honor of Adora’s family. The Van Helsing family name has been associated with vampire hunters for generations. The order my dad’s work for released the book to help vampire lore get into the general population, to help people defend themselves without causing a panic. it had everything they thought was true at the time.”

Adora blinked at him, then looked at the photo of her, of her sword that was hanging up in Prime’s lair. “I was a vampire hunter,” Adora said in shock. The words slowly made their way through her brain.

Glimmer observed Adora. “This is good, though, right?”

Adora leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. “I don’t know.”

Catra put her arm around Adora’s shoulders.

“It’s pretty tragic to have a vampire hunter turned- It’s not common.” Bow said quietly as he shut the laptop.

Adora felt her heart rate increasing as she thought through what Shadow Weaver must have done. Captured her, turned her against her will. “Prime has to know who I am. They must think it’s some kind of joke.” She thought back to Prime showing her the sword in the first place. Had he been trying to make her remember? She was shaking with the thought of it. She stood up and walked around, trying to ground herself physically. Her brain was handling so much at once.

Everyone sat in silence as they let Adora work through it.

She stopped pacing and looked up at her friends. They looked at her, waiting. She trusted them more than she trusted anyone, and they were looking to her to make a decision. “If you all think killing him is the best way to go- Alright. I’m in. Let's kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research is worth it for this little tidbit.
> 
> “Twins: Identical or similar siblings, honored among the [Romani people] for their powers over vampires. The twins, however, must meet certain traditional requirements: they must be born on a Saturday, wear their underclothes inside out, and preferably be brother and sister instead of same-sex twins.” - The Vampire Encyclopedia by Matthew Bunson
> 
> So, Adora and her twin brother Adam were born on a Saturday and wore their underwear inside out. Enjoy that for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Adora stood at the door, watching Bow, Glimmer, and Catra get dressed for the cold.

“Are you sure you’re ok with staying here alone,” Catra offered as she buttoned up her thickest coat.

Adora nodded. “I’m not convinced they’ll be as accepting as you guys.” She stopped to look around. “I’ll clean.”

Glimmer smiled at that. “Cleaning is exactly what we need right now.”

Bow moved to Adora, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. They’ll understand. They’ll help.”

She smiled back at him. “I believe you. Now go and figure out all you can.”

Catra moved in fast, kissing her cheek before running out the door and yelling at the other two for being slow and holding them up.

Adora watched with a heavy heart, closed the door, and turned back to the apartment. She could be thinking about the impending doom they were all facing. She could be thinking about how horrible this meeting with Bow’s dads could go. Her brain, instead, decided to focus on the dust bunnies that she knew were under the couch. She smiled big. She had spent a good portion of her life cleaning, but always with rags and water. Now, she had the benefit of modern technology. She opened the apartment cleaning closet and smiled at the vacuum. She had seen Glimmer use it often enough. How hard could it be?

***

Glimmer parked outside of Bow’s dads’ house. The wind picked up, and it started to snow once they parked. They had driven in silence, and the silence continued as they got out and headed toward the home.

Bow put his arm around Glimmer as they walked to the door, and Catra followed, sticking her hands in her pockets and hitching her shoulders up against the wind and the snow. The house walls gave a little protection from the wind and the cold as Bow rang the doorbell.

Lance answered. “Bow! And Glimmer, what a surprise! And you brought a friend?” He stepped aside.

Bow had always assumed not inviting people in verbally was a quirk of the family, a side effect of the stories they wrote. He walked in, for the first time, understanding the custom in full. “Is George around?” Bow asked.

“He’s in his study.”

“Can you get him? We need to talk to both of you.”

Lance got a look in his eye like he was expecting something happier than what Bow was planning. Bow met that look with a sternness that he hoped would imply the seriousness of this.

Lance got the hint. “Come on in the living room. I’ll get him.”

Bow and Glimmer sat down on the couch, and Catra leaned against the sofa’s arm next to Glimmer. 

Glimmer wouldn’t let go of Bow’s hand, which was good. He needed comfort for what he was about to do.

George came back with Lance, a serious look on his face. “Are you two pregnant?”

Bow sat up straight. “No!”

Glimmer couldn’t help but laugh. Catra rolled her eyes.

Bow pulled away from Glimmer and readied himself. “I have a confession.”

Lance and George leaned in.

“I know you two were vampire hunters.”

George started laughing and offered. “You misunderstand. Your father and I are authors. All those books in our study- they’re for our vaguely popular vampire series.”

To sell the point, Lance grabbed books off the coffee table and held them up. “We write under a nom-de-plume.” 

Bow started talking fast. “I know I wasn’t supposed to read your journals, but I did. I thought they were fake, but-” He paused, taking in their reaction. “I found Adora Van Helsing.”

His dads went still, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. George sat back, putting his hand over his mouth in thought. After a moment, he folded his arms. “It’s impossible to have found Adora Van Helsing. She died nearly two hundred years ago.”

Bow winced. “Well, technically, that’s true.”

Lance’s face shifted, and Bow knew he understood. George took a moment longer. “Are you saying she was turned?”

Bow nodded.

George and Lance looked at each other. George started. “Would this happen to be the girl you brought here on Halloween?”

Bow nodded.

George turned on Lance. “I told you so!”

Lance rolled his eyes. “We can’t just assume everyone with fangs and red eyes are vampires these days, especially on Halloween.”

“I had a bad feeling about her, and I was right.”

Lance sighed. “Fine. You were right. Happy?”

“Very.” George looked back at Bow. "I hate to tell you this son, but you've been fooled."

Bow looked at him worried “What do you mean?”

Lance and Gorge exchanged looks. Lance tentatively offered, “Adora was part of the order we belong to- and she and her brother were strict rule followers.”

George cut in. “Everyone who joins the Order of the Gray Skull takes the Oath of Death. If we ever get turned, it is our solemn duty to kill ourselves before taking a human life."

Lance added, “So this can't be Adora. It has to be an impostor.”

Catra sneered. “She was manipulated. Her memories were erased. She didn’t know about any oaths.”

George’s brow furrowed. “Then, there is magic involved, which makes this much more dangerous.” He took a deep breath in through his nose, reached down into the chair’s cushion, and pulled out a stake. He stood up. “Ok. We’ll take care of her for you. Just point us in the right direction.”

Lance stood up and put a hand on George’s shoulder. “You can’t go. Your heart. I’ll go.” He grabbed the stake from George. “I’ve seen you do it enough times. How hard can it be?”

George grabbed the stake back. “It’s just one young vampire. I’ll be fine.”

Catra stepped forward. “No one is killing Adora.”

George turned to her, a look of confusion on his face. “You’re protecting her?”

Bow’s brow furrowed. “Adora’s our friend. She saved us, and she’s not hurting people anymore. She’s not the problem here.” Bow paused and looked at Glimmer. She latched on to his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Bow continued. “We know where the leader of the Horde is.”

Lance’s mouth fell open. George folded his arms and his brow furrowed.

“He’s manipulating Adora. Given her an ultimatum to kill Glimmer, or he’ll kill all of us. Our lives are in danger now- So we’re going to kill him first.”

George glared at him. “I won’t stand for it!” The moment he said it, he grabbed his chest as a sudden pain shot through him.

Lance grabbed him in worry. “Please, calm down.”

George took a few deep breaths and glared at Bow. “I won’t have my youngest son throwing his life away like this. We’ll call the order. Within a week, we’ll have the best hunters they can manage.”

Bow shook his head. “We don't have a week. He's threatened to kill us before then.” He stood up, and Glimmer stood with him. “It’s my responsibility to do this. What kind of a person would I be if I could kill Horde Prime and then chose not to?”

At that, George looked away. Tears welling in his eyes. Lance touched his shoulder. George touched him back. 

They stood there for a moment, and George nodded to Lance. 

Lance turned back to Bow. “We- understand. There’s a reason we followed your grandmother into the hunter life. We were just hoping- beyond hope- that maybe we could save you from it.”

George finally found his voice, and it was shaky. “My father tried to stop me too. He thought I was crazy for even considering it.” He turned to Lance, holding his hand. “But it felt right at the time- and we did a lot of good. But the Horde Lord isn’t just any vampire. Generations of those of our order have tried to go after him in vain.”

Bow shrugged and started to smile. “Then it sounds like I’m living up to a fine tradition of striving to do the right thing, even when it’s hard.”

George and Lance both shifted uncomfortably as those words sank in. Lance offered to George, “He gets this from you.”

George rolled his eyes, “I was going to say the same about you.” 

Bow smiled and shrugged. “I guess I take after both of you.” 

George smiled softly. “It’s your choice. I’m not going to argue with you.” He moved forward, opening his arms for a hug. Lance moved in with him, and they engulfed Bow in a hug.

With a shaky voice that betrayed how close George was to crying, he said, “The best thing we can do is support you.” He squeezed extra tight, then pulled away. “We have some tools and weapons. I'll get them.” George disappeared into his study.

Lance smiled at all of them. “Does anyone want tea? Snacks?”

They all shook their heads no but offered quiet thank you’s for the offer.

George came back holding a black bag, leather armor, and a spear. George handed the bag to Bow and the spear to Glimmer. The armor he gave to Catra. “Sadly, we only have one of these.”

Catra turned it over. The front was heavily armored, but the back was just a strap. “Why not make it go all the way around?”

George shrugged. “It’d be too heavy. It’s got metal plating sewn in. It protects the vital organs and the neck.”

Catra looked to Bow. “So, this is for Glim, right?”

He nodded with a smile.

Glimmer looked between them. “Oh, no. One of you should wear it.”

Bow shook his head. “No. You’ve been outvoted.”

Catra smiled at Glimmer. “Oh, I like him even more now.”

Glimmer glared at her.

George’s tone got deathly serious as he turned to Bow. “We planned to attack during the day when he was at his weakest.”

Lance added, “Prime has been staked before and survived it. So decapitation is your best choice." He pointed toward the spear. “Find where he sleeps, and use the spear to sever his head before he wakes up. It's silver plated.”

Glimmer gripped the shaft and nodded.

George turned to Bow, putting his hand firmly on his shoulder. “If he wakes up before you finish him, you must run for the protection of sunlight.”

Bow nodded.

George took a deep breath and looked down at the bag in Bow’s hands. “It hurts me that you have to do this.”

Bow smiled, putting his hand on George’s shoulder. “It’s ok. We’ll be fine.” He gestured toward Glimmer and Catra. “These two already killed one, and they didn’t have half the information you just gave us. They’re fearless and strong.” His eyes landed on Glimmer. “And I hope that I can live up to that.” 

Glimmer smiled back, her heart swelling.

“Do you still have your bow and arrow from high school?” Lance asked suddenly.

“Yeah. Why?” 

Lance looked excited. “In the bag is some silver wire. Wrap it around your practice tips. It may not kill him, but it’ll hurt like hell. It might be enough to stun him if he wakes up.”

Bow smiled. “You got it. We’ll stop by and get them on the way home.”

Glimmer’s eyebrow lifted at that. Did he just refer to their apartment as home? Catra smiled wide, giving Glimmer a knowing nudge on the shoulder.

“One more thing,” George said as he moved in, looking Bow in the eye. “When this is all over, call us. Let us know you’re ok.”

“Absolutely, dad.”

***

Adora was nearly in tears at the mess before her. The vacuum was in pieces scattered about the floor. The bag inside had burst and spread a fine layer of dust everywhere, including her. 

The door to the apartment opened, and she looked up with a sad face.

Glimmer froze when she saw it. “What happened?”

“I am so sorry. I couldn't figure out how to get it started and things really went downhill from there,” Adora said as she stood up and tried to get the dust off her pants. 

Catra smiled wide at the whole situation and looked at Glimmer. “It’s the thought that counts, right?” She moved forward to start helping clean up.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, wedged the silver spear against the coat rack, and started helping too.

Adora’s shoulders fell as she watched the pair work to clean up her mess. She turned to Bow, a pit in her stomach. “So, how did it go with your dads?”

Bow smiled big, holding up the bag his dad gave him and his bow and arrows. “We have tools. We have a plan. We’re going to go after Prime during the day.”

Adora’s face fell. “But then I can’t help.”

Glimmer responded, “It’s the safest plan. It makes use of our strengths and his weaknesses. Sorry Adora, but you’re sitting this one out.”

Adora’s heart sank, and her eyes landed on Catra as she started picking up pieces of the vacuum. “Are you ok with this?”

Catra shrugged. “Yeah, it sounds legit.”

Adora looked away, the concept of it running through her head. “You don’t understand. We’re not helpless in the day. If he wakes up-”

“We’ve got contingency plans. Don’t worry, Adora, we’ve got this,” Bow said with a reassuring smile.

Adora couldn’t hide the panic on her face. “When are you going to do this?”

Bow shrugged. “We were thinking of doing it tomorrow. Better strike first before he gets a chance to be warned.”

Adora shook her head. “Bow and arrows. A spear.” She looked at Catra. “What's your weapon?”

Catra shrugged. “Silver rings like before, I guess.”

Adora shook her head. “No- no- no- you have to have a weapon.” She paused and offered, “The sword- my sword- It’s in his lair hanging on the wall. You should use it. It’s magic. They told me it’s like sunlight to us.”

Catra handed the vacuum parts to Glimmer and stood up with a wide smile. Her eyes were glittering. “A sword? I get to wield a sword?”

Adora winced at that look. “No. Don't get excited. This is dangerous.”

Bow put his hand on Adora’s shoulder. “It's going to be ok. We’re much better prepared than last time.”

Adora’s mind was racing.

Glimmer dumped the vacuum parts into the cleaning closet. “We’ll have to fix this later. We should be going to bed so we can get ready for this in the morning.” Her eyes were on Bow.

He nodded and headed in to follow her to the bedroom.

Catra noticed Adora’s nervous hands. Her worried look. She attached herself to Adora’s arm with a smile. “Aw, you’re worried. You know we can handle ourselves. It will be fine.”

Adora forced a smile as her thoughts solidified. “I’m sorry I’m weird about this. I just need some time to think, ok?”

“Take all the time you need,” Catra offered quietly.

“I need to clear my head. Get out for a bit.” She turned to the hallway table, and her eyes landed on the letter. She grabbed it. “I’ll finally deliver this.”

Catra forced a smile at that. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No.” She tapped the letter on her hand, trying to think of what to say. “I think I need the time alone, ok? I’ll see you when I get back.” Adora pulled away from Catra, reaching for the door.

Catra narrowed her eyes at Adora but offered quick acceptance. “Make sure to take your phone, ok? Just in case.”

“Yeah, sure,” Adora said, grabbing her phone off the table.

Bow turned to call after her, “We’ll get the address for the lair from you in the morning, or you can give it to Catra, ok!” “Ok!” Adora yelled back as she left and ran down the stairs.

***

Adora drove with grim determination to the cave. She arrived and got out and waited at the entrance.

Hordak appeared out of the darkness. “Already back to report your mission complete?”

Adora never took her eyes off him. “Do you have some time?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

She turned away from him, “Come on, get in the car.”

“I can’t just leave.”

“Yes, you can. Get in the car right now.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the opened letter and held it up. “We’re going to talk.”

His eyes went wide, and he moved forward to get into the car.

Once the doors were shut, Adora started the engine and slipped the letter back into her pocket. “Tell me about your friend.”

“If you’re going to hurt her-”

Adora drove the car away from the cave. “I’m not. Just- tell me about her, ok?”

He struggled with that request and came back with, “She’s a scientist, like me. We met while I was on a hunt at the university.”

“Why don’t you deliver your own letters?”

He paused for a moment and shook his head. “That’s private and none of your business.”

“It is my business because you asked me to deliver it, and I know what’s in it. It’s changed my life.” She started heading toward the house at the address on the letter. “Is that why you gave it to me?”

He sighed. “You looked like you were in a bad situation. I was trying to help.”

She smiled. “Good. Now we’re being honest. I’m returning the favor.”

He looked at her sideways. “What do you mean?”

“A group of vampire hunters are going after Prime today.”

Shock overtook his face.

“If you were there, they’d kill you in your sleep too.” She was surprised by how much that thought hurt.

He sat back in the chair. “You’re sparing me.” He paused, considering the situation. “They don’t know what they’re going up against. Prime isn’t like us.”

“Do you know any of his weaknesses?”

Hordak shrugged. “He has hidden them from me if they exist. I know he rarely leaves the cave. He prefers to have other people do his bidding, fight his battles. Doesn’t like getting his hands dirty.”

“Do you know his influence conditions?”

He shrugged. “He doesn't use it often enough for me to have observed a pattern.”

“That’s not much to go on.”

“It’s what I can offer.”

“I guess it will have to do.” Adora stopped the car at the address on the letter. She pulled it out of her pocket. “We’re going to deliver your letter together, and you’re going to ask if you can stay here.”

He blinked at her. “I can’t do that. I’ll be a danger to her.”

“You won’t. It will be hard at first, but it gets easier.” She paused, unsure of how she should say this. “Plus- you know- there’s a way to bite people without killing them. You just have to be calm first, and- having a recent meal doesn’t hurt. Stop after a few big gulps.”

He looked at the floor of the car. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Yeah, it was hard for me to leave Shadow Weaver too- and I hated her.” It was the first time she was able to say it out loud. “I hated her- and I had a friend who helped me get out. I can be that friend for you.” She turned to him, her eyes fierce with determination. “I can help you start over. I’ve been through it. I know what it’s like for one of our kind to try to make it in the human world.”

He looked at the letter. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I don’t think you’re like Prime or Shadow Weaver. I think you’re more like me.” She gripped the wheel. “Stuck in a stupid situation- servants to people we hate- with human friends, we don’t want to hurt. Now, come on.” She opened her door and got out.

Hordak did the same.

They walked down the sidewalk together, and Adora’s resolve started waning as they got closer to the house. Nothing looked off from a distance, but the closer they got, the more modifications she could see. There were video cameras. Little flashing lights looked like they were indicating something, but they didn’t seem connected to anything. There was something attached to the air conditioner outside that was making odd noises. “Are you sure this is the right house?”

Hordak looked around and sighed. “Absolutely certain.”

She walked to the door and tentatively knocked. 

A panel on the door lit up with a cartoonish drawing of a smiley face. “Please state your business,” a high pitched voice declared.

Adora held up the letter. “Just delivering a letter from your friend.”

A tray popped out of the door. “Please deposit the data into the try.”

Adora held back and looked at the panel. “Just a moment. I have a few questions.”

“Oh, I love questions.”

“You wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to Hordak, right?”

There was a long pause. “That’s an odd question, but no. Any physical injury or social upheaval would slow down the research.”

Adora looked at Hordak, a questioning look on her face. 

He shrugged. “I told you she’s a scientist.”

Adora sighed and quietly said to him, “Change of tactics then.” She turned back to the panel. “Ok, how would you feel about getting the opportunity to study him up close and personal for a night or two?”

“I’d be ecstatic! The amount of data I could get from one night alone would be astronomical.”

Adora grabbed him and pulled him toward the panel. “He’s here, and he needs a place to stay. As long as you promise not to hurt him, I’ll leave him with you.”

They waited only a short time before the door unlocked. It opened, and a gloved hand reached out to grab Hordak’s arm. “Deal.” She pulled him in and slammed the door shut, locking it again before Adora had a chance to react.

She stood in front of the door, unsure if this was a good idea or not, but figured it was safer than the cave for now.

The door opened again and the gloved hand grabbed the letter out of Adora's hand. "Thanks!" The door slammed and locked again.

Adora headed back to her car, feeling a sickness in her stomach at what she was going to have to do next.

***

Catra had turned on the TV while Adora was gone, but she couldn’t think of what was on that late at night. Adora had been gone for a few hours. How long did it take to deliver a letter? Just as she was considering calling, the front door opened, and Adora pushed it closed against a harsh wind that blew in. She dropped her phone on the table.

Catra stood up with a smile. “Took you long enough.” She paused. “So who was at the address? I’ve been dying to know.”

“I don’t know. I didn’t check. Just delivered the note and left.” Adora looked up with an awkward smile. “You should be going to bed.”

“Nah. I’ll stay up. I’ll have a whole pot of coffee in the morning. I’ll be fine. Nothing I haven’t done before.”

Adora bit her lip as she looked everywhere but Catra’s eyes.

Adora displayed classic signs of stress. Her nervous tells were, by now, too familiar to Catra. Catra cocked an eyebrow at her. “What’s up with you?”

Adora managed a smile. “I’m nervous about tomorrow. I’d feel better if you slept so you could be fresh. I’d like to- help you relax.”

Catra’s heart rate increased, but she shook her head. “No. We’ve talked about this. It should be all you.”

Adora’s smile got bigger. Her pupils were pinpricks. “This is all me. It’s a big day tomorrow and- it could be your last and-”

Catra swallowed.

Adora moved in, eyes half-lidded. “I’ve got an idea of something I want to try. I’ve been thinking about that box.”

Catra felt the rush of dopamine flood her system, and it plastered a crooked smile on her face. “Oh, yeah?”

Adora gently took her arm and led her to the bedroom. “I mean if you’re ok with that.”

“I’m ok with anything.”

As they entered the room, Adora kept eye contact with her and slowly shut the door. “You really should know what you are agreeing to first.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Whatever you’re down for, I’m down for.”

“Ok. Then get on the bed.”

That caused Catra’s system to overload, and she felt light-headed. It had been so long since she had done anything with anyone besides making out- she was out of practice. Her tolerance was shot. She did as told and fell on the bed with her eyes closed, and a smile plastered on her face. She heard Adora going through the box. 

“You’re fine with any of this? Even if I don’t know how to use it?”

Catra smiled bigger. “Especially if you don’t know how to use it- but yeah, I’m down for anything.”

Adora pulled something out of the box.

Catra felt her sit down on the bed next to her. When she opened her eyes, Adora was holding the cuffs and the ball gag. She whimpered.

Adora smiled. “I thought this would relax you since you thought they would relax me before.”

Catra held out her hands, wrists together. “I’ve been so bad. Arrest me.”

Adora took a deep breath, but it did nothing to soothe her nerves.

“If this is too much-” Catra offered, no matter how much it hurt to say it.

“It’s fine. I’m just nervous. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You might, but won’t it be interesting?”

Adora opened the first cuff and locked it on Catra’s wrist. The movement was calloused, perfunctory. She moved Catra’s hand to the bed frame’s metal bars and motioned for Catra to give her the other hand. 

Catra complied, lost in her feelings at the action.

Adora threaded the cuff through the bars and latched it on her other hand. She held up the ball gag. “Can’t have you waking up Bow and Glimmer, can we?”

Catra nearly lost it right then and there. She practically purred with excitement. Catra smiled wide, then opened wide.

Adora slowly popped the ball in and looked Catra in the eyes as she strapped it into place behind her head. She used the closeness to lean into Catra’s ear. “I love you.”

Catra’s heart skipped. Her eyes went wide as she tried to say I love you back, but couldn’t around the ball. Damn, that was an unexpected power play.

Tears started in Adora’s eyes.

Catra shook her head. No. Don’t cry. This isn’t about crying.

Adora touched her face. “I owe you so much.” Tears fell as she blinked. “I don’t think I could ever properly thank you for what you’ve given me.”

Catra’s brain clicked, and her body was no longer giving her dopamine but adrenaline. She didn’t like the words Adora was using. They sounded final like this was all about to end.

“I love you more than I have ever loved anyone,” She traced Catra’s jaw with her finger. “And I can’t stand the thought of you, Glimmer, or Bow dying for my sake.”

Catra started struggling against the cuffs, fighting the gag to try to talk. 

Adora leaned in, closing her eyes to kiss the spot on the side of Catra’s mouth before saying quietly, “I’m going to confront Prime. I don’t care what happens to me because, no matter what, you three will be safe. I think it’s the only gift I could ever really give you to thank you.”

Catra screamed against the gag as Adora got up off the bed, went to the bedroom door, locked it, and ran.

***

Glimmer woke up thinking someone was knocking on the front door and instead heard the banging against her wall. “Oh my god, you two! Calm the fuck down!”

Bow woke up with a yawn. “What’s going on?”

Glimmer hastily climbed out of bed. “I think Catra finally got her wish.” She threw her door open and stood outside Catra’s room. “We have to sleep, you two!”

The banging changed rhythm to three quick hits, three long hits, and three quick hits. Glimmer felt her stomach drop. “S.O.S.” She tried the doorknob. It was locked. She started slamming her shoulder into the door.

Bow was up immediately, beside her. He touched her shoulder, silently asking her to step aside as he threw a foot into the door just on the inside of the lock. The door flew open, and they saw Catra, locked on the bed, curved to kick her feet into the wall. Her face was red. Her eyes were wild.

“Where’s Adora,” Bow asked as Glimmer rushed forward.

Glimmer grabbed Catra’s legs, stopping her from kicking and forcing her to look her in the eye. “Calm down. Breathe. Remember, angry makes you stupid.” She struggled to get the gag undone on the back of Catra’s head and popped it out of her mouth.

“She’s gone!” Catra screamed, her voice raw. “She fucking left me! She’s gone to get herself killed- or worse!”

Bow blinked. “She went off on her own.”

Glimmer’s hands were on the cuffs. “How do you get these off?”

“She had the key!”

Bow stood in shock. “She was the only one who knew where it was.”

Glimmer hugged Catra. “I’m so sorry!”

Bow ran into the living room. He looked around desperately for anything—any sign. Adora’s jacket was gone. On the hall table were her phone and the cuff key. He grabbed both and ran back into the room. He handed the key to Glimmer, who desperately tried to unlock the cuffs.

Bow turned his attention to Adora’s phone. 

Once the cuffs were off, Catra latched on to Glimmer like she was the only thing keeping her alive.  Glimmer hugged her tight. It was all she could think to do.

Bow swiped to open the phone, his heart pounding in his ears. “No lock. That’s lucky of us.” He clicked on the map app, which he was sure Adora had never opened, and probably never turned off location tracking. He looked through all the places she had been in the last week. He put the phone down and looked at Glimmer and Catra. “I know where Prime’s lair is.”

Glimmer and Catra both looked up at him, tears on both their faces.

He squared his shoulders and stood up straight. “It’s not ideal to do this at night, but I’m not letting Adora go alone.” He looked between Catra and Glimmer. “Whose with me?”

Glimmer and Catra exchanged a look and scrambled off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post today, Friday, and the last chapter Saturday. Happy Halloween!


	14. Chapter 14

Adora’s heart was pounding in her chest, but on the surface, she looked calm, determined. She strode into the cave to find Prime waiting for her on his throne. He smiled. “I wondered when you would show,” he said as he sat back and looked her over.

“We have to talk.”

He cocked an eyebrow. 

“I know who I am now. I remember.”

He smiled wider.

Panic took her with that smile. “I know how to kill you, so here’s what's going to happen. You’re going to leave my friends and me alone, and I’ll let you live.”

At that, he threw back his head and laughed hard so that the sound of it echoed around the chamber.

Adora’s doubts started to creep in. “Why is that so funny?”

He slowly stopped laughing and crossed his legs, leaning his head on his hand as if this was not nearly as amusing as his laugh indicated. “Because if you were going to kill me, you would have done it already. But no- you’re standing there issuing demands first.”

She clenched her fist and started walking toward him only to find her foot frozen where it was. Her whole body felt a chill.

“If you remember everything, which I doubt you do, then I’m sure you remember your oath.”

Adora realized, in a panic, that she couldn’t move any part of her body.

He stood up and slowly walked down the stairs. “I’m sure you came here to die tonight. Your little speech, your bluff about getting your memories back. You never believed that it was going to work.”

Adora tried to breathe through the panic rising in her. Her limbs still wouldn’t obey her.

He moved closer. “I’ve lost countless friends to you and your wretched family. You can imagine my delight when Shadow Weaver offered a plan to turn you- remove your memories- so you wouldn’t kill yourself to satisfy your Oath of Death.” He laughed. “Shadow Weaver didn’t know she was making you an oathbreaker. Once upon a time, oathbreakers were everywhere. Every yuletide, they’d swear their oaths on a boar, and half of them would break them. I wreaked havoc when I was first turned. You've not lived till you've seen the wreckage a vampire Viking ship can bring on a village.”

Adora grit her teeth, straining against everything to move just one muscle.

He got in close to her face. “I was never going to let her or you into the Horde. I knew she was planning my death. At any point, I could have forced you to kill her.” He stood up, taking pleasure in the panic in her eyes. “So then, why leave you with her all this time, knowing she was going to try to use you against me?”

Adora closed her eyes.

“Torture. In retaliation for all the vampires you dusted. I couldn’t think of any better torture than spending eternity with that hag, having to satisfy her vain attempts at power.” He turned, walking back up the stairs. “My only regret is that you couldn’t remember your life to understand the irony of a former beacon of vampire hunting being brought so low.” He reached his throne and sat back down.

He smiled big. “But now, I get a more direct chance at torture, and without that woman around, I’ll find a way to bring your memories back, and I will be there to enjoy your crushing sense of guilt and self-hatred as you realize what you’ve done.”

Adora didn’t care. She could handle anything, as long as her friends were ok. She resigned herself to whatever fate she had in front of her.

Back down the entrance of the cave, someone called Adora’s name. Adora's heart broke as she heard the hurt in Catra’s voice. Tears started in her eyes.

Prime smiled. “Looks like your first torture is coming. I’ll enjoy watching you cause the death of your friends.” 

He reached out his hand, and Adora felt his influence engulf her like icy water.

***

Catra, Glimmer, and Bow stood at the cave entrance, waiting for anything to respond to Catra’s call. 

They heard nothing.

Catra looked back at Adora’s car and adjusted the rings on her hand.

Bow looked back too. “If she’s not responding, it’s possible things have already-”

Catra shook her head. “I don’t care. If she’s in there, alive or dead, I’m going in.” She started walking into the cave.

Bow and Glimmer looked to each other, and both decided to follow. Bow turned on his flashlight as the light of the night faded behind them. “Do you think they just walk around here without lights?” His beam flitted around, catching the edge of a rock, or some old piece of mining equipment, till they came to a large room filled with mist. “That’s odd. Caves don’t usually have mist..”

Catra trapped him on the shoulder and pointed toward the wall. 

He swung the flashlight to it.

Catra walked quickly, focused only on the various objects displayed. She stopped at a sword that looked like the one from the photo. “Bingo.” She yanked it off the wall by the hilt. She shook it and flipped it around. “Come on, magic sword- glow or something.” It did nothing.

Fire blazed to life in the torches around the cave, and Bow, Glimmer, and Catra came together ready for anything to come at them in the mist.

Catra’s eyes caught sight of Adora before the others. She was just standing there in front of them, her eyes glazed over and unfocused. “Shit,” Catra muttered to herself as she got between Bow, Glimmer, and her girlfriend. 

“Adora?” Glimmer called out. “Why is she just standing there?”

Catra readied the blade, thinking fast. “She’s being controlled.”

Bow threw his flashlight down and effortlessly drew an arrow before realizing there weren’t any targets besides Adora. 

A voice boomed around them. “Go ahead. Cut her down. I’d love to see that. I’m sure she’d love the idea of being killed by the people she was trying to protect.”

Glimmer leaned into Bow. “Is that the vampire guy?”

Bow shrugged. “It sure seems like it.”

The voice boomed again. “I’d rather her not be injured, but if you don’t put that sword down now, I’ll have no choice but to make her attack you.”

“Shit.” Catra turned the sword upside down and jammed it into the dirt of the cave so that it stuck right in front of Adora. She started to shed the silver on her hands.

“What are you doing!” Glimmer demanded in a whisper over Catra’s shoulder.

“I'm not going to hurt her.”

Something moved in the mist, and Bow and Glimmer spun around to face out, looking around desperately to see what they were up against. They saw nothing but the flames flickering shadows on the cave walls and swirls of mist.

Catra never took her eyes off Adora. “So, what’s the deal here? I put down the sword. Now what? You're going to make her fight us?”

The voice laughed, deep and loud. “Oh, no. I want to keep her in mint condition, but you’re going to kill your friends. Go ahead, Adora.”

Catra’s shoulders fell as she watched Adora’s fangs emerge, her eyes turn red, and she raised her hand. Catra said over her shoulder, “Guys, kill me if you have to, ok?”

“What?” Glimmer spun around in time to see Catra turn to her, eyes unfocused, and then Catra smiled broader and wilder than she had ever seen her. “Fuck.” She dropped the spear and faced her friend in a stance ready for anything. “Bow, I’ll take care of her. You find Prime.”

Catra roared as she pounced.

***

Catra opened her eyes to a large dance hall filled with people in elaborate dress in the middle of a waltz. Everyone was wearing elaborate masks. The chance of scenery was jarring. One minute a cave, and the next a hyper-realistic dance hall. She knew where she was. Last time, Adora had been in her head. This time, she was in Adora’s. Trying to find Adora in this place was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She cupped her hands and yelled, “Adora!”

She waited. “Fine. If I have to start ripping masks off-”

She felt a hand on her waist.

“A shame for such a beauty to be here alone,” a smooth voice spoke over Catra’s shoulder. 

Catra shuddered. She looked over her shoulder to see a blond in a white mask with fangs and a fancy gray vest and black coat.

The woman’s hand moved to pull Catra out into the floor. She was calm, confident. “You look ravishing.” Her fangs emerged as she talked. “Simply delectable.”

Catra quickly fell into the dance that she had been such a quick study of before. “So is this what’s going through your head all the time? No wonder you’re such a dumbass. All you can think about is waltzing.”

Catra’s leg hit something on the ground, and she looked to see a body. One of the dancers had collapsed, blood on her neck. She looked back up at Adora and realized there was blood dripping down her chin behind the mask. “I guess not just waltzing.”

The woman smiled slowly. “Let me drink in your beauty, won’t you, my dear?”

Catra felt electric at those words, spoken in that tone. Her foot stopped at yet another body. “How long have you been here?”

“My whole life, waiting for you,” she pulled her in close while pulling her out of the dance. She pushed Catra against the wall forcefully, pinning her hands and burying her head in Catra's neck.

Catra found it hard to focus at the roughness of the motion. If this was Adora, she wasn’t holding back. She wasn’t pretending this time.

The woman smiled against Catra’s neck, her fangs grazing her vein. “You want this?”

Catra’s eyes rolled back before she regained herself. “What the fuck do I have to do to get this Adora to fuck me?”

Adora froze.

“Oh, what? As long as it’s biting, you’re all smooth and debonair, but the moment it’s sex, you freeze up? Typical. At least I know it’s you.” Catra reached up, grabbing Adora’s mask off and throwing it to the ground. 

Adora pulled back, looking at Catra with sudden clarity. “Oh my god, you’re real.”

“Yeah, I’m real, and you’re an idiot!”

Adora stepped back. “What?”

“You used me! You lied to me, so you could do what? Go get yourself killed!”

Adora’s shoulders fell.

Catra leaned in, eyes burning. “I’ll bet you thought you’d never see me again. You thought you could just screw me over, say I love you, and disappear. Well, guess what, bitch, I love you too, so you’re not getting away that easily!”

Adora blinked. “You love me?”

“Yes, I fucking love you, ok?” She was shaking, tears in her eyes. “And you fucking hurt me!”

“I was trying to be careful not to hurt you. That was the whole point.”

“Not physically. I mean-” She gestured to her chest. “-it hurt here. I trusted you, and you used me, and I didn’t know if you were going to be dead when I showed up.”

“I couldn’t let you get yourself hurt-”

“It’s my choice what I do!”

Adora stood up against her. “I am not standing by while you throw your life away!”

Catra opened her arms wide. “Well, guess what, baby. You’re doing that right now!”

“What?” Adora looked confused.

“Prime’s got you under, and you put me under, and he’s using me to fight Glimmer and Bow, so we have to find a way out of here or else one or all of us are dead!”

Adora’s face went pale.

“We’ve got a fucking mission. How do we get out of here?”

“I can’t get out.”

“Yes, you can. We have to. How does this stuff work?”

“I don’t know.”

Catra pulled away from her, looking around. “Knowing your head, there’s probably an emergency exit somewhere.” Almost as soon as she said it, she saw a door on the other side of the dance hall appear.

Adora saw it appear too. “No- no- that’s not what you think.”

“We’re going.” Catra reached back, grabbing Adora’s hand and dragging her through the dancers. She pushed them aside as she went, not caring if she knocked them down. She stopped only to step over another dead body. “Been a busy beaver, haven’t we?”

Adora winced behind her. “I’m hungry, ok. If you were hungry, you’d dream of food, right?”

Catra’s face set in determination as she pulled Adora to the door.

Adora stopped and looked at Catra with a pleading expression. “This isn’t an exit. It’s the nightmare door.”

Catra glared at her.

“What?”

“You know I’m not even scared of my own nightmares. You think calling it a nightmare door is going to stop me?”

Adora watched in utter horror as Catra reached for the handle and opened it.

Catra looked out the door and found a forest of trees and a horse standing quietly just at the door. She closed it and looked back at Adora. “It’s a fucking horse.”

“Yeah, horses are terrifying! They’re big, and they can stomp you to death.”

Catra glared at her. 

“Can’t we just look for another way out?”

Catra opened the door again and stepped out.

Adora followed on instinct. Now that she had Catra there, she couldn’t let her go. Once she was in, she plastered herself against the door once it was closed.

Catra went to the horse, offering her hand. “Looks like we’re going for a ride.” Her eyes landed on the saddle and saw Adora’s sword strapped to it.

Adora’s eyes fell on it too. “I am not getting on that horse with that sword. It will hurt me.”

“Guess what, you don’t have a choice. It’s obvious that your brain wants us to ride this horse, so we’re going.” She swung up into the saddle with a smooth and practiced motion and held her hand out to Adora.

Adora looked at the horse, then at Catra. “This is payback, isn’t it?”

“Stop wasting time, and mount up.”

Adora grabbed her hand, and Catra helped her swing onto the horse behind her. Adora grabbed Catra’s waist and held on tight.

Catra leaned forward, patting the horse's neck. “Alright, we’re on. Where are you taking us, big guy?”

It turned toward the forest and started trotting, then running, then sprinting at full speed.

Adora whimpered behind Catra’s back. “I’m glad you seem like you know what you're doing.”

“Angella sent me to equine therapy really early on,” Catra yelled back, bearing down to adjust for the speed. “It supposedly helps out with a lot of stuff. I’ll bet you’d like it, if we make it out of this.”

Adora relaxed a little at Catra’s tone. Even at full speed, the ride wasn’t nearly as terrifying as she thought it would be. Maybe it was just having Catra there. She held her tighter.

The ride wasn’t long before the horse neighed and slowed down, coming to a skidding stop that Catra had to lean away from. The horse shook his head toward something on the ground.

Catra pulled the reins to make him move so she could see it. “Oh, shit.”

Adora opened her eyes and looked. On the path in front of them was the body of a man. “Who’s that?”

“I don’t know, but it’s not one of your dream snacks.” She motioned for Adora to get down, and she helped her. Catra dismounted gracefully and moved forward to investigate. “He’s been attacked. Doesn’t look alive.” She knelt and turned him to look at his face. She looked back at Adora. 

Adora’s clothes had changed. She looked a lot more like she had in the photo. Practical dress- chest and neck covered with leather armor. Her hair was down. 

Catra took in the sight for a moment, surprised by how different she looked. She recovered and offered, “Same color hair. Similar features. Similar clothes. I think this is your twin- the one Bow was talking about.”

Adora looked lost as she looked down at him. “My brother?” She paused. “It feels wrong not remembering him. I should be grieving or something- but- I don’t know him.”

Catra watched her with a pained expression. “I’m starting to wonder if this is a memory, not a dream.”

“You look worried. Why?”

Catra stood up. “Because this feels like a trap, and if it’s a memory, that means-” Catra stopped as she saw a beast like the one that attacked them before looming over Adora’s shoulder. Before she could act, it bit down- it’s teeth perfectly matching the scars she had seen on Adora’s shoulder at the laundromat. 

Adora’s body tensed, and she yelled as it pulled her back into the forest.

Catra moved fast, grabbing the sword from the saddle and running after her. “Remember, it’s just a dream, Adora. It can’t hurt you any more than it already has.”

“Fuck you!” Adora yelled as it dragged back into the forest. She tried to fight it, but the angle was wrong. She still hit it with her free arm as hard as she could in what must have been its eye. She got one good hit, and something cracked, and the magic dispelled. The beast dissolved into a squirming mass of black shadow. She laid on her back, looking up at a night full of stars when Catra appeared above her with a smile.

“Having fun?” She offered her hand to help Adora up.

“No,” Adora said as her head began to swim. She reached up to take Catra’s hand when suddenly she felt the heat of Shadow Weaver’s influence and froze.

Catra saw it in her eyes. “What is it? What’s happening? Talk to me, Adora.”

“She can’t,” Shadow Weaver’s dark voice called out before she stepped out with a smile.

Catra glared at her. “Not you again.”

Shadow Weaver put up a finger. “I didn’t expect her to have a friend, but this should make things interesting.” She looked down at Adora, injured and paralyzed with fear. “Poor thing. She had no idea she was playing right into my trap.”

Catra pulled the sword out of its scabbard. “So, what’s the deal? Are you real or part of the memory?”

Shadow Weaver smiled big, putting up her hands. “Who knows. I could be just a figment of Adora’s imagination. I could be a memory. Or, this could all be a part of the magic I used to trap her memories. It doesn’t matter. You have no option but to see this through. I'm all you've got.”

Catra looked down at Adora, then back at Shadow Weaver. “Fine. I’ll let this play out, but if you hurt her-”

“What are you going to do? Kill me? That’s ridiculous. I’m already dead.” She looked back down at Adora and commanded, “Follow me.”

Adora jumped up mechanically, blood flowing from her shoulder down her arm staining her dress.

Shadow Weaver started walking, and Catra and Adora followed. She smiled back at the two of them. “I lucked out, really. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the great and terrible sword-wielding Van Helsing met my influence conditions. It’s almost as if this was destined to happen.”

Catra sneered. “Spare us the gloating.”

“Oh, don’t you want to know what the conditions were? It’s so delicious. I can only influence those who haven’t partaken in earthly carnal desires.”

Catra’s shoulders fell as she looked at Adora. “Really? Even then? Nothing?”

Adora couldn’t respond.

“Oh, she doesn’t remember- not yet. For that to happen, we have to be somewhere else.” She turned and snapped her fingers.

Adora recognized where they were. It was the basement of their house, lit with candles instead of lights. In front of her was the cauldron she had seen Shadow Weaver use for her spells. It was filled with a dark and thick liquid.

Shadow Weaver turned to sit on a chair that faced them.

Catra moved forward with the sword. “Start talking. What is this?”

Shadow Weaver smiled. “This is the beautiful moment of Adora’s birth as a vampire.” She pointed to the cauldron. “That’s my blood, and in a minute I’ll command her to drown herself in it.”

Catra looked at Adora and saw the tears starting to stream down her face. “I guess we know why you didn’t like bobbing for apples.” She turned back to Shadow Weaver, gripping the sword tighter. “I won’t let that happen, even if this is a dream, or a memory, or whatever this is.”

Shadow Weaver shrugged. “It’s already happened. No sense in trying to stop it.” Her red eyes burned at Catra. “The spell on her is straightforward. It’s so easy to dispel. All she needs to do is utter a sentiment earnestly, and poof-” She made a motion with her hands to emphasize. “She’ll have all her delightful murderous human memories back.”

“It can’t be that easy.”

“What’s the point in making it hard? It’s more fun to find a simple sentiment that she would never utter without her memories and would deign to utter if she ever got them back.”

“Just give us this stupid sentiment, and get it over with.”

Shadow Weaver turned her gaze on Adora. Her influence burned hot. “You came here and decimated our population. You called it an infestation. We called it a community. What could we have possibly done to you to deserve the destruction you heaped on us?”

Catra cut in. “She doesn’t remember. This little guilt trip is pointless.”

Shadow Weaver shot her a look. “It is not pointless. This is the very point of it all.” She turned back to Adora. “The vampires you killed were friends, lovers, family. You came in with reckless abandon, overwhelmed them, and thought nothing of it.” She settled back in her chair. “You killed my sire, the one who saved me from the plague- the one who taught me to feed on those near death to end their suffering.”

Adora forced her eyes shut. She didn’t want to hear this.

Catra moved forward, the blade just at Shadow Weaver’s neck. “You're lying.”

Shadow Weaver shrugged. “I might be.” She looked at Adora. “But even if you got your memories back, you’d never know because you never stopped to question our motives, our histories. You never cared enough to know who you were killing.” She took a deep breath. “The sentiment is simple. She must repent for the sins heaped upon our kind.”

“That’s bullshit!” Catra yelled.

Adora’s fear stopped as she felt the influence fade. She reached up, touching her mouth where her fangs were. “How many did I kill?”   


Shadow Weaver ignored the sword in her face. “Hundreds. Every scar on your body was a person fighting for their unlife, who you murdered in cold ash.”

Catra sneered. “I’m done with the mind games. Move this along.”

Adora looked away, eyes wide. “No, Catra, she’s right.”

Catra spun around to face her. “What do you mean, she’s right?”

Adora shook her head. “How many of them were like me? Like Hordak?  Just regular people, stuck in a bad situation they couldn’t leave. People who didn’t know how- who felt like they were stuck.”

Catra glared at her. “It’s not worth it to get a guilt trip over something you don’t even remember doing.”

Adora put her hand down and looked Shadow Weaver in the eye. “I hate you. I hate you more than I’ve ever hated anyone for what you did to me. And this? You knew keeping me under your thumb would mean I would never understand. It guaranteed I’d never be able to get my memories back. That’s sick. You didn’t really care about me actually being sorry for anything. You just wanted to use me to climb some stupid power ladder.” She stepped around the cauldron. “Jokes on you. I got out of it, and gained some perspective. I understand now. Now is probably the only time I could say this sentiment and mean it.”

Catra felt something that was hard to explain. A ripple in the scene around them. 

Adora’s hands clenched. “I probably thought I was being noble. I probably thought I was doing the right thing, saving people. But I was just doing what I was told to do without questioning it, just like I’ve been doing with you for the last two hundred years. I was chasing whatever destiny I was told to chase.” She stood up straight and glared Shadow Weaver down. “I’m done just doing what I’m told. I have to make my own decisions and take responsibility for my actions.”

Catra felt a shift in the world around them. It felt less real—less of a memory and more like a dream.

Adora continued, looking at Catra. “I was lucky enough to be given a second chance.” She looked back at Shadow Weaver, her face set in determination. “I gave Hordak a second chance. Maybe all the vampires I killed before deserved that too.” She closed her eyes as she offered, “I am truly sorry for all the vampires I killed without stopping to understand first. I’m equally sorry for all the people I killed following your orders.” She looked down at her hands. “Both sins are equally damning. Even though I could blame others- I could blame you- or Prime- or the vampire hunters- every kill was ultimately my choice, and it’s up to me to do what I can to atone for them.”

The Shadow Weaver before her faded away.

Catra lowered the blade as she saw the chance on Adora’s face. “Talk to me here. What’s going on?”

Adora blinked as the magic cracked and dispelled. It felt like she had popped her neck and her spine all in one go. She slowly looked up, feeling the relief of it for the first time. “I remember- I remember everything.”

“You remember a way out of here?”

Adora pointed at the sword. “Back in the cave, where is that?”

Catra stuck it into the ground in front of Adora. “Right there. Right in front of you.”

Adora stared at it, and as she did, it started to glow. She looked up at Catra, her face full of wonder. “I can touch it, I think. Influence is not absolute. With a strong enough will, I can move a little. Just enough to-”

Catra shook her head. “Fuck that. If you touch that, it will hurt you. I’m done with your self-sacrificing bullshit. We’re finding another way.”

Adora’s brows set in determination. “This sword is my birthright. They took it from me, and the moment I remember who I am, it’s placed in front of me? That can’t be a coincidence.”

Catra looked pained.

“As long as I hold it, I’m immune to vampire influence.”

“And what if it kills you?”

Adora shook her head. “I know more about this sword than anyone else.” She looked back down at it. “Yeah, it could kill me. It could also choose not to.”

“Choose?”

“It’s a magic sword. It chose me to wield it. It might remember me- might remember why it chose me in the first place.”

“This is a bad idea.”

Adora smiled. “It probably is, but won’t it be interesting?”

Catra shook her head. “How am I supposed to let you do this? I came to save you- not watch you get dusted.”

Adora looked her dead in the eye. “I broke your trust- and I’m going to have to work hard to get that back. But for this, I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing. This isn’t a sacrificial play. I’m now probably the most learned person in vampire lore alive at the moment and I can’t think of another way out.”

Catra held her gaze, and Adora never faltered. She looked different. She was stronger. “Well, at least you’re talking to me about it first.” She took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth and smiled. “Alright. Let's do this. Ride or die, baby.”

Adora looked Catra dead in the eye. “Ride or die.” She grabbed the hilt without hesitation, and out of her erupted a yell like no other.

Adora snapped into reality, her whole arm in searing pain at the contact with the hilt. She let out a guttural cry from the surprise of it, but she held firm. The sword radiated light, overtaking the light of the torches, pushing the mist back away from her. The pain was searing as her flesh sizzled and steamed. Through the agony, she looked up to see Catra and Glimmer. Catra was a wild animal, attacking with a ferocity and speed that was unnatural. The leather armor was doing its job. Both were bloodied, bruised, but Glimmer was at least in part protected. Bow moved around the mist, searching for something to shoot, trying to ignore the fight and focus on his mission.

Adora raised her other hand and released her influence.

Catra fell out of it and held a readied punch. Glimmer saw the change immediately and relaxed. They both looked back to Adora.

Adora’s arm shook. A steady stream of smoke came from where she gripped the hilt. “Come on! Remember me!” She said through gritted teeth. Her hand steamed. It burned. The sword shook, and slowly the pain subsided. She pulled the blade out of the ground with a jerk and held it for the first time in nearly two hundred years. 

Catra, Glimmer, and Bow froze at the sight of it. The mist drew further away from her.

She smiled at the blade. “You remembered.” Adora beamed at Catra. “Thanks for trusting me.”

Catra shrugged, and the movement made Glimmer’s strong right hook apparent. She gripped her side.

Adora looked up toward the shadows flickering in the cave, the mist swirling around them, and with a confident smile, she offered, “Oh, you made a mistake keeping this, Prime.” She started to walk toward the center of the room. “Glimmer, get the spear, and protect the exit. Keep the tip pointed at his chest. As long as you do that, he can’t get out.”

Glimmer scrambled to grab the spear and get in position. “But I don’t see him anywhere.”

“You will.” She turned to Bow. “Get next to her, and if he comes close, aim at his face.”

“What about me?” Catra called out.

Adora smiled over her shoulder. “You’re sitting this one out. You're vulnerable. I don’t want him going for your neck and taking you hostage. You're going to have to trust me one more time. Please, get behind them.”

Catra frowned.

“Please.”

Catra grumbled as she got behind Bow, holding her side.

Bow readied his silver-tipped arrow. “So, where is he? I looked over this whole place and didn’t find anything.”

Adora gave him a board smile and pointed to the mist. “He’s right here.” She turned to face it and stood firm. “Prime, I never got to fight you. You kept sending other vampires at me to do your dirty work. Well, today you’re going to learn why I am so effective. Vampires can’t hide from me,” she said as she raised the sword. It shone brightly, and in front of them, the mist materialized into a very scared looking mutated vampire.

Adora looked him dead in the eye. “I’m going to give you a choice- one I didn’t give others. Right here, if you swear an oath never to hurt another human being ever again and instead feed off animals, I’ll let you live.”

He sneered at her and bared his fangs. “How dare you invoke an oath at me! I am the ancient power here! I’m the one you should be begging for mercy.”

“Is that a no?”   


He growled at her. “I will make a new horde of vampires. I will bring a vampire apocalypse on you and your worthless town! I will destroy you and everything you ever loved or cared for!”

“Have it your way.” Adora ran forward. The sword swung light in her hand, just as it did when she practiced as a youth.

Prime moved to dodge and bolted toward the entrance of the cave, hissing and gnashing his teeth as he went.

Bow and Glimmer came to each other, shoulder to shoulder, aiming their weapons at him. He stopped short of the spear aimed at his chest, and Bow let loose an arrow at close range, and Prime roared as it hit his eye.

Adora’s training was a fresh memory now, and she moved as if she had the weapon her whole life. Every dream she had of a greater destiny tied to the blade that chose her flashed before her. Adora’s sword swung at his neck, cutting his roar off short. 

The head rolled off in a ball of flame as the body fell to its knees and collapsed in ash. The flaming head stopped rolling, leaving nothing but a gray skull that soon turned to dust as they watched.

Everyone stood, heaving, as they slowly realized it was over.

Adora’s hand, shaking, let go of the sword.

Catra rushed forward, grabbing Adora’s wrist to look at the damage to her hand. She stared at it for a long moment before saying, “Holy shit. Not even a mark.”

Adora could look at nothing else but Catra. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t.

“We did it! We won!” Bow started jumping, screaming, and throwing his fists into the air. 

Glimmer rushed forward, engulfing Adora in a hug, and Bow ran to join them.

Adora closed her eyes and hugged them back.

Glimmer pulled away, and grabbed Adora’s face, forcing her to look her in the eye. “Adora, that was dumb.”

“I know.”

“You’re family now, and that means we don’t go running off doing reckless things alone. In this family, we do reckless things together. You got that?”

Adora nodded.

Glimmer turned to Bow. “Speaking of family- Do you want to move in with us, or do you want to keep wasting your money on your house?”

Bow smiled wide and laughed as he grabbed her, picked her up, and spun her. By the end of it, she was laughing too. “Of course,” He said between laughs. He lowered Glimmer down as he looked at her lovingly in the eyes. “But first I have to call my dads. They are going to be so happy we’re not dead.”

Catra and Adora looked away from their friends. They stood for a moment. Neither felt like celebrating.

Adora, cautiously, reached out to take Catra’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Catra couldn’t look her in the eye, but she let her hand be held.

“I was scared. I was stupid.” She paused, looking down at the hand in hers. “I want your forgiveness, but I don’t know what I need to do to earn it.”

Catra slowly turned to her and leaned in, grabbing her into a firm hug and leaning her head on Adora’s shoulder. “For now, just give me some time. I’m glad you’re not dust.”

Adora rested her head on Catra’s hair. It was enough, for now, to be able to hold her. She had time to fix this and a lot of other things. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, more useful research: 
> 
> “Horse: An animal often held to be instrumental in finding the resting places of vampires... In some places, the horse had to be... a mount that had never stumbled and was ridden by a virginal youth. The horse, on occasion, was also required to be virginal... “ - The Vampire Encyclopedia by Matthew Bunson
> 
> Poor Swiftwind.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since Prime’s death, and it was the first time Catra called Adora to come to pick her up at work.

Adora waited outside the burger joint in her mustang, the heater on high and the engine purring. She watched the rearview mirror for Catra to leave the building.

A moment later, Catra came out in an oversized coat, bundled against the light snow that was falling. She shed her hat and opened the car door. “Thanks for keeping the car warm.”

“No problem,” Adora said, shocked at how normal she sounded. 

Catra shook the snow out of her hair. “So, can we talk?”

“Yes.” Adora’s chest hurt.

Catra took a deep breath. “Thanks for giving me some space. I’ve been thinking about a lot of things.” She moved restlessly in her chair. “My whole life, people have used me- one way or another. I just assume people are terrible- that they’re going to disappoint me, so when it happens, it doesn’t hurt too much.”

Adora’s chest felt tight.

“I let you in. I let you get close.” She paused and looked Adora over. “I let you get close enough to hurt me, and then you did.”

Adora forced herself to breathe.

Catra sat back in the seat. “And my therapists always told me this would happen, and that it would be a good sign. That the people who hurt you the most are the people who you love the most, and that it would be a sign I was allowing myself to be more vulnerable- which means getting healthier.” Catra took a deep breath. “What you did was bad, but you were scared, and you were worried about me. I forgive you. I dismissed your concerns when you said you were uncomfortable with the plan. That’s on me. I should have listened to you and talked it through.”

Adora staired forward, processing it. “Are you apologizing to me?”

“Yeah. Is that a problem?”

“I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

Catra smiled. “Technically, you already did, but let me guess, you’ve been planning this big long apology talking about every specific little way you’ve realized what you did sucked. Am I right?”

Adora looked at her in shock. “How did you know?”

She leaned in. “If you want, you can go on and recite it, but I’ve already heard you practicing in the living room when you thought I was sleeping.” Her smile was soft. “You didn’t have to sleep on the couch this whole time, you know.”

Adora’s shoulders fell. “Glimmer said to give you space.”

“And you should have asked me if that specific kind of space was something I needed instead of assuming. That’s kind of the problem here. Instead of assuming or taking things into your own hands, you need to talk to me.”

Adora frowned. “Oh- ok. Sorry.”

Catra touched Adora’s knee. “But as far as I’m concerned, things between us are good, as long as you don’t do anything like that ever again.”

“I won’t.” Adora looked at her hands, unsure of herself for what she was about to say. “There’s something else I need to talk to you about.”

Catra pulled back her hand. “What?”

Adora took a moment to gather her thoughts. “I don’t think if we had met when I was human, that you would have liked me. I was a stickler for the rules. I tried to be perfect. I don’t think I relaxed a day in my life. Someone like you would have driven me crazy.”

Catra smiled big at that. “Oh, are you saying I don’t drive you crazy now?”

Adora’s cheeks flushed pink. “No- that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying- I’m not the same person I was when we met.” She paused. “I’m not the same person who ran away from you either.”

“I guess this Adora has more baggage?”

Adora nodded. “I was married to my job- married to my destiny. I didn’t think I had time for relationships- and- you know- the times being what they were- it was much easier to just kill vampires and say that was enough.”

“I can see the appeal.”

Adora gripped the wheel with both hands to keep them from shaking. “I’m scared. More so now than I was before.”

“About what? We killed the two big baddies.”

Adora tried to focus on breathing. “I’m scared about this- about being with anyone- about us.” She slowly looked to Catra. “Remembering what love means- Putting it in context- Knowing it was something I thought I wasn’t worthy of before. Something I could never have. I had accepted it and just decided I wouldn’t try.” She felt shaky but continued. “I’m scared. I’m going to fuck this up because I don’t know what I’m doing, and now I remember what a big deal love is.”

Catra looked at her with a soft smile. “You’re not alone there. This is the longest relationship I’ve ever been in and all new territory for me too.”

Adora relaxed a little at that.

“It’s half the reason I needed some time. I didn’t want to mess this up either, and I was angry- and I get stupid when I’m angry.”

Adora cautioned a smile. “So, we’re both stumbling through this together?”

“Yeah. That’s pretty much it.”

Adora took a deep relaxing breath. “I am sorry I hurt you, but I can't promise I won't hurt you again. I’m not sure I’ll even know if I mess up.”

“It’s ok. I’ll probably hurt you too. We’ll figure it out.”

They sat for a moment in silence, feeling the heater chase away the chill.

Catra offered, “I like your hair, by the way.”

Adora’s cheeks went flush. “Yeah?”

“I noticed a few days ago you were keeping it down.”

Adora touched it. “It feels more natural. More me, I guess. Anyway, it’s different, and right now, different is good.”

Catra smiled back and buckled herself in. “Let's head home. I’ve got plans for us tonight.”

“You do?” Adora’s heart quickened at that.

“Yeah. Your reading book came in. We can get started on the first lesson.”

Adora’s look soured. “The first night we get to see each other for more than ten minutes, and you want to spend the time reading?”

Catra smiled wide. “It’s important.”

“I’m actually very well educated.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“Best education money could buy at the time. I had a private tutor- I was a voracious reader, and my parents had an amazing library.”

“And you haven’t read a single thing written in the new century, right?”

Adora’s jaw clenched at that.

“Look, I know it’s hard to swallow your pride, but you need to be more independent. You can’t trust other people to read things for you all the time. You need to be able to read contracts and verify things for yourself.” 

Adora shook her head. “For tonight, I’ve got something better.” She threw a thumb at the back seat.

Catra looked back to see a few gas containers, matches, and a single extinguisher. Her eyebrows raised as she turned around to Adora. “Is this what love feels like?”

“It’s what arson feels like.” She turned back to the steering wheel. “We have to go burn down Shadow Weaver’s house. All those spellbooks- they need to be destroyed before anyone else can get their hands on them and do the same thing to someone else that happened to me.” Adora paused. “I could have gone and done it myself any day, but I thought it would be something you’d enjoy.”

Catra nearly purred as she sank into the seat. “You know how to sweep a girl off her feet.”

Adora shifted the car into reverse, a rare smug smile on her face. “Ok. Arson first. Reading later.” She started the car down the road and couldn’t help looking over at Catra at every opportunity.

Catra smiled back. “How’s the memory thing going?”

“Weird. I have my memories back- but not all at once. Everything's coming up context-specific- like I see something on TV, and I remember a toy I had when I was six. Kind of random.” She started driving down the road, headed toward a place she knew by heart. “I’ve had to greave everything. My brother. My parents. My horse. Even just realizing that I can’t go home. It’s not the same place anymore.”

Catra’s face fell. “I’m sorry for leaving you hanging while you were going through all that.”

Adora shrugged. “No. I think it was good. I needed the time to work through it all so I can- you know- think about the future instead.” 

Catra smiled at that.

Adora parked away from the house and got out. The snow had picked up and started covering the ground.

Catra got out and looked over the house. “So this is the place? Seems small.”

Adora nodded and pulled the gas out of the back seat. “I need you to set the fire. Vampires and fire don’t get along.”

Catra melted at the idea. “Oh, you know what I like.”

Adora handed the gas and the matches to Catra.

Catra gave her a wink, snuggled in her coat, and headed toward the building. She worked quickly.

Adora sat back, sticking her hands in her coat, and watched with a feeling of trepidation and warmth. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“I plead the fifth, just like I did in court,” Catra called back as she struck the match against her thumbnail.

Adora smiled, and in a moment, the fire was set in a corner filled with dry rot that Adora had missed in all her years of maintenance. 

Catra came running back with the gas and set it in the snow. She turned to lean against the car next to Adora. “Here’s to new beginnings.” She lifted Adora's arm out of her coat pocket, put it around her shoulders, and snuggled under it as the building started to catch. “All the work you put into this place. Is it hard to watch it burn?”

“No,” Adora said quietly, pulling Catra close.

The corner of the house lit and quickly spread to the roof. 

Catra smiled as the glow of the fire caught her face and glinted off her eyes. “This should be a beautiful bonfire.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” As Adora said it, a corner of the house burst into a sparking mess of blue. Catra startled at the sight and squealed with glee. Adora continued. “That house is so full of reagents and potions- it’ll make quite a show.”

Catra’s eyes glittered with joy as the next burst of sparkles and color came out the other side of the house.

Adora breathed easy for the first time in her life. Watching a place that represented such horror for her burn was cathartic, but having Catra by her side was what made it good. She watched Catra, transfixed by her in the light of the bonfire.

With every spark, Catra’s eyes dilated a little more. She looked away from the fire to catch Adora staring. “What? You’re not going to watch the grand show?”

Adora’s eyes were half-lidded. “I’m too busy watching something better,” she said breathlessly.

Catra could look at nothing but Adora. “Oh.”

Adora licked her lips as her eyes fell on the yellow shirt. “You should probably take that off. It smells like beef.” Without thinking, she reached up and started to unbutton it for her.

Catra watched her, unblinking. 

“There’s been other stuff I’ve been thinking about. It’s been distracting,” Adora breathed.

Catra felt a quiver at the way Adora said ‘distracting.’ Her mouth went dry at the tone of Adora’s voice and the intimacy of having her shirt so slowly and carefully undone. Sure she had a t-shirt under it, but she felt practically naked under the look Adora was giving her.

Adora leaned in. 

Catra braced herself. 

Adora’s hand moved to Catra’s hair, pulling her in. Her eyes closed as their lips touched, melded, and formed to each other. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and pressed their bodies together. Adora could feel Catra’s pulse quicken under her touch. It made her fangs emerge. She pulled back and covered them with her hand. “I’m sorry.”

Catra gently pulled her hand away. “Oh, what? Now you’re embarrassed about them?”

“Kind of.”

“You don’t have to be.” She pulled Adora in for another kiss.

Adora held on for dear life. She felt like she couldn't get enough air. 

Catra wrapped her arm around Adora’s head. Adora pushed forward, and they both fell back onto the hood of the car. Adora naturally straddled Catra’s leg in the landing.

Catra opened her eyes slightly, “So, when did you get so forward?”

Adora’s eyes met hers unflinchingly. “I remember adolescence now. A lot of blanks filled in if you know what I mean.”

Catra felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen for what her body was trying to get ready for. “Oh, that’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” She couldn’t help the sound of desperation in her voice. Months worth of being good, holding back, waiting for Adora to be ready were wreaking havoc on her. She was coming unglued. 

The house sputtered and sent off a few sparks of various colors into the air in front of them. The small fire had turned into a raging inferno. 

Adora watched Catra with a growing sense of interest. “I’m so sorry for making you wait.”

Catra looked desperate. “Shit. Shit. Ok. Emergency maneuvers.” Her eyes were wild as she started undoing her pants and pulling her shirt up. “Quick, before anyone can interrupt us.”

Adora looked at her with a pained expression.

Catra stopped cold. “What? What now?”

Adora winced. “We just started a huge fire. We’re really close to the park. Believe me, I want this but-”

As if to make a point, sirens started in the distance. The flames on the house flared up, and a few more colored sparks shot out into the night sky.

Catra rolled her eyes and cursed whatever powers were at play to deny her this. “Fine. Fucking fine!”

Adora answered her with a kiss, soft and calming. She pulled back with a smile. “We’ll go home and finish this, ok?”

Catra nodded helplessly and slowly buttoned up.

A short drive later, and Catra was kissing Adora at the door of their apartment. They were both unable to hold it any longer. Adora unlocked the door through muscle memory alone, and they both fell in. Adora said quietly, “I’ve been thinking about what I’m going to do to you all week.”

Catra swallowed. Her whole body ached. Hurt, for how much she wanted this. “I’m down for anything.”

They fell into a desperate kiss in the hallway, their hands struggling to have enough of each other when someone cleared their throat inside. Still in a tight embrace, they both looked up.

Glimmer and Bow both waved cautiously from their chairs in the living room. 

“Fuck,” Catra said flatly.

Adora let go of her immediately, desperately trying to act normal while blushing furiously. “Oh, hey, guys. You’re still up. What a surprise.”

Bow winced and held up four envelopes. “Sorry to surprise you both, but the responses came in today.”

Glimmer winked at Catra and added, “We thought we’d stay up and read them with you guys, but if you’ve got other plans.”

“No- no, we’re fine,” Adora said nervously, only to look over and see Catra staring daggers at her. Adora mouthed a ‘sorry’ at her before dragging her into the living room to sit down on the couch.

Bow sat forward, handing the letters out. “Thought we’d open Adora’s first.”

Adora sat with the envelope between her hands. On one side was her name- her real name- and the other a gray wax seal with the impression of a skull. “Same seal as last time. I guess some things don’t change.” She looked up to see everyone looking at her. With a sigh, she handed her letter to Catra.

Catra broke the seal and pulled the letter out with a smile. “What will you do if they don’t like your plan?”

“Just read it,” Adora said with a groan.

“If you’re going to make me read it, then you’re doing it on my terms until you learn to read yourself. I want to hear proof that you're making decisions for yourself now.”   


Adora glared at her.

“I can wait all night.”

Adora took a breath. “If they say no, then I’ll talk to the vampires myself.” She paused, looking pensive. “I think I’m technically the Horde Lord now. I’ll give the Horde the chance to change. If they accept it, they’ll get my protection. If any vampires don’t want to change, I’ll kick them out.” She paused. “I guess I'll do that no matter what they say. Make the Horde a vampire vegan-only organization. If the order doesn’t like my plan, I’ll protect the Horde from them. They’ll gain an enemy.”

Catra smiled wide. “And what if they are interested in your plan?”

“I’d say yes without hesitation. For the vampires that won’t change, I should protect humans from them too- and that’s easier with their help.” She took a deep breath and held it.

Catra folded the letter back up and slipped it into the envelope. “They are interested in your plan. They think giving vampires a chance to change is more humane.”

Adora let out the breath.

Bow and Glimmer also let out breaths they didn’t realize they were holding. Bow smiled at Adora. “I don’t think you knew, but we all had that plan as a conditional in our applications. If they didn’t go with it, we’d all back out.”

Adora smiled with a warmth in her chest. “Aw. You guys. That’s sweet.”

Catra jumped in. “That’s not all. They want you to write a new manual.”

Adora turned to her, confused. “What?”

“They’ve lost a lot of knowledge since your time as a hunter. They want you to write a new manual based on your experience as a hunter and a vampire. They see it as a time to get the lore right.”

Adora looked forward in shock. “Oh.”

Catra hummed. “Looks like someone is going to have to learn to read and write pretty quick, hm?”

Adora’s jaw clenched. “I get it. We’ll start the lessons tomorrow. Anything else?”

“They want to study your sword.” Catra motioned toward the blade, which was hanging above the TV. “Getting the Sword of Protection back is a big deal. They don’t have any other weapon like it.”

Adora looked at the sword. “I guess that makes sense.” She eyed the letter sitting on the coffee table in front of Catra. “What about you?”

Catra grabbed it and broke it open. She looked it over, then smiled at Adora. “What do you want it to say?”

Adora grimaced. “I don’t know. I wasn’t sure about you applying to the order in the first place. I don’t want to see you hurt. Stop playing around and tell me.”

“Well, good, because they’re not sure either.”

Adora turned to look Catra in the eye, shocked. “Really?”

Catra shrugged. “I’ve been accepted on a trial basis, to be re-evaluated in a year.” 

Adora’s face set in anger.

“For being conflicted, you sure took that badly.”

“If they’re going to accept you, they should just accept you. I shouldn't have let you write your own application.”

“What? Were you going to write it in Dutch for me? I’m sure they would have loved that.”

Bow sat forward. “I could have helped.”

Catra gave him a nod. “Thanks, but I can handle myself- and besides, I think I was more honest with them than either of you two would have been. They need to know what they’re getting into.” She held up the letter with a smile. “For the first time in my life, they think my background is a plus. They think I’m well suited to the work.” She smiled at Adora. “The only thing they’re worried about is they think I have a high chance of getting injured and that you’d be tempted to turn me since we’re together.”

“Oh-” Adora sat back, letting that sink in.

Catra smiled at her. “Don’t worry. We just have to go a year without me getting within an inch of death. Easy.”

Adora winced at the thought.

Catra looked at Bow and Glimmer. “How about you two?”

Bow and Glimmer both looked at their letters. They broke their seals together and quickly read them.

Adora and Catra watched with undivided attention.

Bow beamed at all of them. “My dads are coming out of retirement to train us.”

Glimmer put a hand over her mouth. “I wasn’t sure about this, but look at that retainer! That’s twice what I make now.”

Bow couldn’t contain his excitement. “It’s dangerous work, and they don’t get a lot of applications- so they try hard to hold on to people.”

Glimmer fanned herself a little. “And the benefits package- paid travel expenses- retirement- dental- medical coverage- death benefits- I think I’m in love.” 

Bow put his letter down and looked over everyone. “So, we’re all saying yes?”

They all nodded.

He couldn’t stop his smile. “Best friend squad vampire hunters and vampire vegan outreach team!” He held out his fist, and they all leaned in to fist bump him.

“I guess Bow and I will have to change our sleep schedule.” Glimmer, smiling, jumped up from the chair. “We’ll start tonight. I’ll make a pot of coffee. Maybe have a movie night and start catching Adora up on the last hundred years of movie history. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Catra glared at them. 

Adora gave them a polite smile. “It does,” she offered sheepishly.

Catra turned her glare at Adora.

Bow could look at nothing else but Glimmer. “I would love that.”

Catra groaned and leaned against the couch folding her arms. She had been outvoted.

Glimmer nearly squealed as she turned to the kitchen. “Maybe we can make popcorn, too!”

Bow got up, following Glimmer into the kitchen. “I’ll help.”

Adora leaned into Catra to whisper, “It would be weird to do- stuff- while they were awake.”

Catra gestured toward the kitchen and whispered back, “They are changing their sleep schedule. They are going to be awake with us all the time now.”

Adora’s eyes went wide. “Oh.”

“We can go to the car.”

Adora frowned. “I don’t want my first time to be in the back of my mustang.”

Catra rubbed her face. “Ok. We can get a hotel room so we can guarantee we won’t be interrupted. We’ll make it nice so that you can relax.”

“Nice?”

“Yeah. Get flowers and candles and stuff.”

Adora’s cheeks flushed pink. “Oh, that sounds nice.”

Catra smiled at her. “I figured you might be a romantic. We’ll make it a real date. We can even dress up if you want. We can pay to go to the dance class first. Do you still like dancing?”

Adora nodded, feeling warm at the idea. She reached for Catra’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I think I'd like that.”

Catra took a deep breath and focused on their hands. “I can wait a bit longer. Some things are worth waiting for.”

In a bit, Bow came running back in with a bowl of popcorn, and Glimmer had two cups of coffee. They crowded onto the sofa with Catra and Adora so they could all face the TV. 

Bow pulled out his DVDs collection, and they debated which one would be Adora’s first. They all had different ideas of what would be best but agreed that they would not watch any vampire movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this has been such a delightful vacation away from the global pandemic and the isolation of quarantine. I have enjoyed all the comments and discussion with everyone while this was going up, and I hope it has provided some Halloween themed entertainment. Have a safe and happy rest of the year!
> 
> A big thank you to everyone for reading. I’m glad for the opportunity to share this with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> Part 2 of the series is Catra and Adora's planned date, rated explicit.  
> Part 3 is forthcoming. Please follow the series page if you are interested in more.


End file.
